


Fictober 2018 - Klance

by circlevision7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 56,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlevision7/pseuds/circlevision7
Summary: Fictober 2018,  Klance.





	1. Day 1: Sharing a bed.

 <<

_\- ¡Vete a la mierda!_

_\- ¡No quiero saber nada mas de ti!_ >>

Esos gritos resonaban en las cabezas de Keith y Lance desde aquel día. Esa fue, sin duda, la pelea más gorda que habían tenido hasta la fecha.

La guerra por la paz del universo había acabado por fin, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad… o casi todo. Una vez que todos se habían recuperado, surgió la idea de realizar una excursión para volver a pasar tiempo juntos. Al fin y al cabo, eran un equipo, y no podían vivir los unos sin los otros.

 El mini hotel que habían escogido tenía tres habitaciones. Era bien sabido por todos que Keith y Lance mantenían una relación desde hacía tiempo, por lo tanto, a ambos les tocó compartir habitación. Los primeros días fueron ideales para ellos, estaban muy felices juntos y lo disfrutaban mucho. Nadie podría intuir que, una semana después, Keith y Lance estarían a punto de dinamitar su relación.

No querían preocupar a nadie del equipo y, aún sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para aparentar normalidad.

Entraron en la habitación en silencio, con un poco de distancia entre ellos. Se sentaron cada uno en un lado de la cama y se desvistieron para irse a dormir. Una vez listos, apagaron las luces y se fueron a dormir. Todo eso sin decir ni una palabra.

Aunque desde fuera pudiera parecer incómodo, la verdad es que ya se habían acostumbrado desde hacía días.

Pero esa noche iba a ser distinta.

Poco rato después de dormirse, Lance empezó a dar vueltas en la cama nerviosamente. Siempre era de moverse mucho, pero no de esa forma. Algo le pasaba, y Keith lo notaba. Se despertó y le miró. Tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro y tensión en su cuerpo. Agarraba las sábanas como si de su vida dependiera de ello. Además, estaba sudando mucho. Si, definitivamente le pasaba algo.

\- K-Keith… - musitó.

Al oír su nombre, Keith ya pudo entender que le ocurría.

La situación entre ellos dos se había complicado tanto que cada vez les costaba mas ignorar el dolor que le provocaban sus sentimientos. Se puso triste al pensar en su pelea y en como le había afectado a Lance. Nunca le había visto sufrir tanto.

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Keith se apresuró a limpiárselas, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Lance había a comenzado a llorar y ya no había forma de pararle.

 - Lo siento… yo… te quiero. - volvió a decir.

Keith quiso responder con un “Yo también”, pero la voz no le salía. El dolor era demasiado grande. Ver a Lance en este estado era insoportable para él… así que decidió acabar con su sufrimiento despertándole de ese horrible sueño.

 

Lance se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que Keith le zarandeaba con suavidad. Le miró, asustado por haberse despertado tan de repente.

\- ¿Q-que?

Poco a poco empezaba a respirar con normalidad y su corazón empezó a relajarse. Notó que su cara estaba cubierta por las lágrimas. Se las limpió con la palma de la mano y las miró.

\- ¿E-estaba…?

\- Tenías una pesadilla… Y repetías mi nombre sin parar. - soltó Keith. –Ahora ya estás bien.

Lance se mordió la lengua ante eso. Le hubiera gustado contestarle con un “No estoy bien”, pero era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Sin embargo, no podía ocultar su estado, aunque quisiera. Se dio la vuelta de golpe y abrazó la almohada. No dijo nada más.

Keith suspiró ante eso y se dio la vuelta para dormir de nuevo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Parecía que su relación estaba a la deriva cada vez más. Y el hecho de no saber como arreglarlo le molestaba y dolía a partes iguales.

\- Te morías…

Keith se giró, sorprendido. No pensaba que Lance iba a hablar, pensaba que ya se había dormido o que lo intentaría. Sin embargo, parece que por fin había decidido dar un paso adelante y abrirse por fin a Keith para contarle que había pasado.

\- Después de discutir tu y yo… recibías un disparo… y te morías. – comenzó a decir, poco a poco. – Yo estaba delante… y lo veía todo. No pude hacer nada por ti… cuando me quise dar cuenta… ya estabas muerto…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas mientras intentaba contenerse y no echarse a llorar. Pero no logró del todo. Aun estando de espaldas, Keith notó perfectamente como le temblaba la voz.

\- Lo peor de todo… - sollozó. – Es que nunca llegué a decirte que lo sentía… 


Keith se acercó a él y le abrazó por detrás. Lance le tocó los brazos para sentirle aun mas cerca. Pensaba que con eso se calmaría, pero solo le vinieron aún mas ganas de llorar. Se giró bruscamente de nuevo y se refugió entre sus brazos. Le necesitaba mas que nunca.

\- Ni … siquiera… recuerdo… como empezó la pelea… - sollozaba sin parar. – solo sé… que es mi culpa… Siempre lo es… Yo tengo la culpa de todo siempre…

\- Eso no es cierto. – dijo suavemente. – yo si recuerdo porque nos peleamos… Y tenias razón. Fue un poco egoísta irme a caminar yo solo, cuando tu querías pasar tiempo conmigo.

\- ¡No es cierto! – dijo, llorando. – Tú tienes derecho de pasar tiempo a solas. Yo no tengo porque absorberte …

\- No me absorbes… Me amas… Y yo a ti.

Después de un rato, Keith pudo calmar su angustia y lograr que dejara de llorar. Siempre lo hacía, era como un superpoder. No había nadie que le hiciera sentir así… excepto él.

Una pequeña charla les bastó para entender el punto de vista del otro. Se pidieron disculpas una y mil veces y se besaron otras mil. Además, les ayudó a ver la pelea como un error que no se debía repetir nunca.  

Justo antes de dormirse abrazados, ambos hicieron una promesa: nunca, bajo ningún concepto, permitirían que una tontería estuviera por encima de ellos.

 

Ellos dos iban a ser eternos. Y los momentos que pasarían en la cama, también.

 


	2. Day 2: Shooting star

 

 << _Esta noche, las Perseidas van a ser más brillantes, Keith. Quiero verlas._ >>

 

No importaba las veces que Keith le dijera que sí, que Lance se lo repetiría igualmente un par de veces.

 

A pesar de tener en cuenta lo que su novio le había repetido hasta la saciedad, pensó que no seria mala idea darse un baño antes de salir a la terraza a observar el cielo nocturno.

 

Sin embargo, cuando salió de la ducha, la casa estaba en silencio. Keith suspiró. “Ni siquiera me ha esperado”, pensó. Cogió la manta del sofá y se fue a la terraza.

 

… Y ahí estaba.

 

Sentado en la hamaca, mirando el cielo como quien ve a una divinidad. Sus ojos brillaban mas que las propias estrellas.

 

Abrió la puerta y Lance se giró para verle. Sonrió con dulzura.

 

\-  Por fin. Ya pensaba que no vendrías nunca.

 

\- Vamos, no he tardado tanto. – contestó con una sonrisa. – eres tú el que no podía esperarse.

 

\- ¿Cómo voy a esperar? – volvió a mirar al cielo. – esto es… un espectáculo único.

 

Keith negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba que como podía ser posible que su novio fuera una persona tan dulce y tan maravillosa.

 

Se acercó a él y le puso la manta por encima de los hombros.  Lance sonrió al sentirle y se sonrojó. Le gustaba que Keith tuviera detalles con él y fuera cariñoso, pero a la hora de hacerlo, se ponía rojo y no sabía cómo reaccionar de la vergüenza.

 

\- G-gracias… - dijo simplemente.

 

Como si de magia se tratara, observaron embobados como las estrellas fugaces iluminaban el cielo. Era el espectáculo más bonito que habían visto en mucho tiempo.

 

\- ¿No crees que son hermosas? – soltó Lance

 

\- Si…

 

\- ¿no te parece curioso que, aun habiendo viajado millones de años luz de la Tierra, habiendo visto miles de planetas hermosos… aun valoremos la belleza de estas estrellas?

 

\- Lo es… – sonrió de medio lado. – Es realmente curioso.

 

\- Es como si estuviéramos conectados con las estrellas que nos vieran nacer.

 

Keith le escuchaba y sonreía. Una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de Lance era la forma con la que se emocionaba por algunas cosas. Era como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

 

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  

 

\- Claro, dime.

 

\- ¿Cuándo empezaron a gustarte las estrellas?

 

Lance meditó la respuesta durante un rato. No sabía en qué momento había nacido esa parte de la personalidad.

 

\- No lo sé… supongo que siempre me habían gustado. – se encogió de hombros. – Creo que es… porque de pequeño me dijeron que, si le pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz, se cumple. Yo era un niño con muchos deseos en mente, así que me pasaba horas mirando a la ventana para ver una estrella caer. Pero muy pocas veces las veía… Hasta que me enteré de que, una vez al año, las estrellas fugaces caen con intensidad por las mismas fechas.

 

\- … Las Perseidas. – dedujo Keith.

 

\- Ajá. -asintió con una sonrisa. – El primer año me pasé la primera noche entera viéndolas. Y al año siguiente también. Y al otro. Antes de que me diera cuenta, esto se había convertido en una tradición. Y no había año que me las perdiera.

 

Keith le escuchaba atentamente, pero en esa última parte, le miró arqueando una ceja.

 

\- ¿Quieres decir que nos vamos a pasar toda una noche despiertos?

 

\- Nada que no hagamos normalmente.

 

Ambos se echaron a reír en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que implicaban esas palabras. Hasta el propio Lance no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que ya lo había hecho. Le había traicionado el subconsciente.

 

\- ¿Y… qué deseos pedías de pequeño?

 

\- De todo un poco… ya sabes, lo típico de los niños:  tener un juguete, ir a un sitio, tener una mascota… Pero supongo que lo que mas quería era sentirme útil, sentir que valgo para algo… Y a día de hoy, parece que no se haya cumplido.

\- Estás de broma, ¿no? – le interrumpió de nuevo.

 

\- Keith… no empieces, sabes que tengo razón.

 

Keith frunció el ceño.

 

\- No, no empieces tú. – le miró. – deja de infravalorarte, ¿quieres? Vales mucho mas de lo que piensas, y lo has demostrado muchísimas veces.

 

\- No es verdad.

 

\- Si lo es.

 

\- ¡Que no!

 

\- ¡Que sí!

 

Ante las insistencias de su novio, Lance se enfurruñó. Cruzó los brazos e hizo pucheros.

 

\- Si eso fuera verdad… ¿Cómo es que no me siento mejor?

 

Como respuesta a su reacción, Keith se acercó a él y le abrazó por detrás. Sintió su cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos, y pensaba que como era posible que alguien tan increíble como él pudiera pensar tan mal sobre si mismo.

 

\- Confío plenamente en ti… - le susurró en la oreja. – No hay nada que crea que no puedes hacer. Creo que eres capaz de grandes cosas, y tienes que empezar a darte cuenta de ello.

 

Lance se sonrojó y se encogió. No sabia como reaccionar ante esas palabras. Además, no iba a cambiar fácilmente de opinión (y Keith era consciente de ello), pero siempre escuchaba lo que le decía y le tenía en cuenta siempre.

 

Pasara lo que pasa, siempre anteponía a Keith al resto de las cosas.

 

\- Así que ya puedes dejar de pedirle ese deseo a las estrellas. Esta noche céntrate en otros deseos.   

 

\- En realidad… Ahora mismo no estaba pidiendo ningún deseo.

 

\- Ah, ¿no?  – se sorprendió.

 

\- No. – le contestó Lance con una sonrisa. – Estoy bien tal y como estoy.

 

\- Te comprendo muy bien.

 

Esa noche, tal y como habían previsto, se quedaron hasta tarde mirando las estrellas, pero no pidieron ningún deseo.

 

 Ambos ya tenían lo que mas deseaban.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Day 3: Morning

_< <Cuando todo esto acabe, tu y yo seremos felices al fin._>>

 

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Lance pudiera confiar en esas palabras de Keith. Era una promesa que le hubiese gustado creerla desde un principio, pero si algo le impedía hacerse a la idea, era el hecho de que creía que la guerra nunca iba a acabar. Que iban a estar toda su vida luchando sin conseguir nada. Que antes morirían antes de lograr algún resultado.

Aquella noche, por lo tanto, fue la primera noche en la que se sintieron libres. Ya no había nada por lo que luchar, por lo que sacrificar sus vidas… todo había acabado.

Y, por fin, Keith pudo cumplir su promesa.

Por muy orgullosos que fueran, seria imposible para ellos negar que aquella había sido la noche más apasionada que habían vivido en toda su vida. Era la primera vez que se entregaban el uno al otro de aquella forma tan íntima, y generalmente no sabían lo que hacían. Pero el amor, la pasión y el deseo les guiaba.  
Y ante esos tres maestros, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decir que no?

 

* * *

 

La primera mañana que despertaron juntos fue especial para ellos.

Keith fue el primero en despertarse y en quedarse cegado por la luz del sol. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse acordado de cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior, pero su mente estaba mas pendiente de otras cosas.  
Mientras estaba perdido en esos pensamientos y en como se desarrollaron los acontecimientos la noche anterior, sintió el aliento y la suave respiración de alguien justo a su lado. Giró sobre su espalda y se encontró a Lance, durmiendo a su lado y en posición fetal. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Keith se había quedado embobado mirándolo. La primera cosa de la cual se percató era de que tenía un poco de saliva en la comisura del labio.  
Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza y se le acercó muy poco a poco. Rozó sus labios con los de Lance y, con la excusa de limpiárselos, le dio un suave y tierno beso. Algo que, de hecho, era muy poco habitual en él. Luego volvió a su posición original y no le quitó la vista de encima.

Keith generalmente no daba muchas muestras de amor, pero sí que le gustaba observar a Lance cuando él no se daba cuenta. Le gustaba observar cada detalle de su cara, memorizar en la cabeza la forma en su pelo o los gestos que hacía. Sus expresiones siempre le habían parecido algo adorable, y no podía dejar de mirarlas. Pero además ahora tenia una buena ocasión para poder verlas sin que apartara la vista o se sonrojara, o ambas.

No tenia un motivo para hacerlo. Simplemente… lo hacía.

Mientras Keith le observaba en silencio, Lance empezó a despertarse poco a poco. Primero frunció el ceño y soltó un leve y casi inaudible quejido. Era tan mínimo que casi nadie se podría haber percatado. Sin embargo, Keith ya lo había escuchado y almacenado en su memoria para siempre.

\- Buenos días… - susurró sin dejar de mirarle.

Lance se frotó los ojos mientras se estiraba para despertarse. Aun así, seguía estando medio adormilado.

\- Buenos días, mami… - dijo inconscientemente.  
\- Soy yo, imbécil.

Lance, entonces, abrió los ojos. Se lo quedó mirando y sonrió, riéndose de su propio error y de la expresión de semi-enfadado de Keith.

\- Si, y estás precioso de buena mañana.

Con un suspiro, Keith zanjó la conversación. Sabia que el cerebro de Lance no funcionaba muy bien por las mañanas, así que se lo dejó pasar. Se acercó a él y enredó los dedos de su mano derecha en el pelo.

\- Tienes el pelo hecho un desastre. – soltó como un simple comentario.  
\- Eso es culpa tuya.

Keith sonrió de medio lado. Aún si solo se hubiesen besado apasionadamente encima de la cama la noche anterior, ya hubiera sido suficiente para hacer que tuvieran ese aspecto tan desaliñado.

\- Además, ¿Qué esperabas? Me acabo de levantar. – se incorporó un poco. – No me ha dado tiempo a ducharme…

Se intentó levantar de la cama, pero se sorprendió al ver que la mano de Keith le agarraba el brazo y le impedía marcharse.  
La cara de ambos, sobre todo la de Keith, se volvió mas roja. No quería admitir que deseaba estar mas tiempo en la cama con él, pero al mismo tiempo era innegable que tenia ese deseo.

Ese gesto, sin ninguna palabra de por medio, ya fue suficiente para convencer a Lance de que se quedara mas rato. Se estiró en la cama, casi a la misma distancia que estaban antes. Los papeles habían cambiado, y ahora era Lance el que miraba a Keith detenidamente para no perderse nada.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó al fin. – Hoy estás como más…  
\- ¿Mas…?  
\- Mas… meloso. Mas cariñoso, y… no sé, atento.  
\- ¿Insinúas que no lo soy en situaciones normales?

Lance se quedó parado, sin saber que decir. Al ver su reacción, Keith se empezó a reír.

\- Tranquilo, te estaba tomando el pelo.

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de ese momento juntos, sintiendo las respiraciones ajenas. A ese silencio lo acompañaron algún que otro beso y caricia, mientras que sus cuerpos se iban acercando cada vez más. No estaban excitados, pero sí que parecía como sí se abrazaran con fuerza para que no dejarse escapar.

\- La verdad es… - soltó Keith en cuanto sus labios se separaron. – Que si que me pasa algo.

Lance le miró, esperando a que lo soltara por si mismo. Sabia perfectamente que no debía presionar a Keith, él ya lo contaría cuando estuviese preparado.

\- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado… después de casi perderte en esta lucha, siento que… No quiero dejarte escapar otra vez. – se incorporó ligeramente. – Si te hubiese pasado algo y no me hubiera dado tiempo a decirte lo que sentía… Creo que nunca en la vida me lo habría perdonado.

Lance escuchó todas y cada una de sus palabras. Mientras tanto, le acariciaba la mano a su pareja.

\- Es por eso por lo que ahora… Quiero aprovechar cada momento que esté contigo.

Esas palabras fueron recibidas con un tierno beso y muchas caricias llenas de cariño.  
Mientras remoloneaban un poco más en la cama, Lance se mordió el labio pensando en lo que se le estaba ocurriendo. Había tenido una idea gracias a las palabras que Keith le había dedicado antes.

\- Eh.

Una vez que había llamado su atención, Lance sonrió de forma pícara.

\- ¿Y si te vienes a la ducha conmigo?

No hicieron falta mas palabras para hacer que ambos saltaran de la cama y se fueran a la ducha casi corriendo.

 

Y así, antes de que se dieran cuenta, su primer despertar juntos… pasó.


	4. Day 4: Reincarnation

<< _Vayamos donde vayamos, seamos lo que seamos, sé que volveremos a encontrarnos._ >>

 

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que un par de enamorados al borde de la muerte se dijeron entre ellos. Sabían que el fin estaba cerca para ambos, todo acabaría. Ambos estaban gravemente heridos, aunque había uno que estaba a punto de echar un último aliento.

Movió los labios para soltar un último “nos volveremos a encontrar” y, entonces, expiró.

Estaban realmente enamorados y, cuando la luz de la vida se apagó en sus ojos, su pareja sacó una daga y se la clavó en el estómago, acabando con la poca vida que le quedaba.

No podrían vivir el uno sin el otro… Ni en esta vida, ni en la siguiente.

 

* * *

 

Días después, ajena a lo que había ocurrido, una perrita de casi unos 10 años dio a luz a una camada de unos 5 cachorritos, tres machos y dos hembras. Todos eran iguales, pero había uno (el más pequeño de todos) que era especial. Con apenas horas de vida, ya dejaba entrever que tenía un carácter muy diferente al resto de sus hermanos. Era muy movido y enérgico, pero, sobre todo, cariñoso y adorable.

La familia que se hacia cargo de la madre dio en adopción todos los cachorritos. El más pequeño de todos fue adoptado por una familia que se quedó hechizada por el color caramelo de su pelaje y de sus ojos brillantes.

Lo llamaron ‘Lance’ y su familia adoptiva le cuidó y mimó como si fuera uno más de sus hijos.

A medida que pasaban los días en su nueva casa, sacaba a relucir su personalidad. Era alegre y enérgico, corría de un lado a otro incansablemente, y no tenia reparos en jugar con sus dueños a casi cualquier hora del día. De vez en cuando también se portaba mal, y cuando su familia se enfadaba con él, agachaba la cabeza y se encogía como si fuera una bola de lana.

En cuanto le permitieron pasear, ahí fue cuando la vida de ese cachorrito cambió.

Estaba tan emocionado que no dejaba de mover la cola y emocionarse con absolutamente todo lo que veía. Perseguir y ladrarles a las palomas le parecía tremendamente divertido. Además, tenía tendencia a salir corriendo en cuanto podía o veía que le quitaban la correa. Es por eso por lo que tardaron mucho tiempo en confiar que no escapara.

Un día, cuando parecía que ya conocía perfectamente los lugares que frecuentaba en sus paseos, oyó algo que discernía perfectamente del resto de ruidos molestos de la ciudad. Era un ruido que se parecía mucho al que hacia él mismo cuando se hacía daño o alguien de su familia se iba de casa. Era un pequeño llanto que Lance captó y le atrajo mucho antes que cualquier miembro su familia.

Era… un cachorro.

El llanto de otro cachorro parecido al suyo le atrajo hasta un callejón abandonado. Tiraba de la correa con mucha fuerza y su familia no entendía nada. Pronto, uno de los hijos de la familia señaló a una silueta a la oscuridad y todos se acercaron cautelosamente.

Y ahí estaba.

Un cachorrito de pelaje oscuro, que solo debía tener unas pocas semanas menos que Lance, estaba dentro de una caja. Estaba sucio y lloraba desconsolado. Tenia la patita herida y cojeaba. Además, tiritaba de frío.

Al ver todas aquellas siluetas, el cachorrito se echó para atrás. Intentó parecer rudo intentando gruñir, pero, aparte de que aún no había aprendido a hacerlo, la herida le dolía demasiado. Ante todo eso, se quedó en una esquina, aullando y encogiéndose cada vez más.

Lance se acercó muy poco a poco y se asomó a la caja. El otro perrito le miró y, como si intentara comunicarse con él, volvió a intentar gruñirle. Lance le respondió con un ladrido y moviendo la cola. Nadie sabía que se estaban diciendo, pero al parecer había logrado animar a ese perrito, por lo que se empezó a acercar cada vez más. Llegó a un punto en el que sus morritos estaban casi tocándose.

Nadie de los presentes entendía nada, pero a ojos de esos dos pequeños cachorros, algo mágico estaba ocurriendo. La mirada que Lance vio en ese pequeñín ya la había visto antes, solo que él no lo sabía. Lo que había visto era un hilo de vida que se apagó, no sin antes soltar suavemente una frase de amor y de promesa.

 

  “ _Nos volveremos a encontrar_ ”

  

Lance ladró una vez más. Parecía que intentaba darle la razón a ese no tan desconocido cachorro.

Lo llevaron con él y cuidaron como pudieron. Mientras esperaban que se le curara la patita, los dos cachorros estrecharon lazos. Dormían juntos casi todos los días, y por mucho que sus dueños insistieran, Lance nunca dejaba de lado a su nuevo amigo. Era una amistad que parecía que llevaba años forjándose. No, era más que amistad. Era algo más profundo.

Después de buscar sin éxito algún futuro dueño para este perrito, fue oficialmente adoptado por la familia de Lance. El nuevo miembro de la familia fue nombrado como ‘Keith’ y cuidado de la misma forma y con el mismo cariño que Lance.

Durante toda la vida que esos dos perros vivieron juntos jugaron juntos, pasearon juntos y se divirtieron juntos. Nunca se volvieron a sentir atraídos por otros perros, ellos dos eran como una unidad. Donde iba uno, iba el otro.

Se hicieron mayores juntos y, cuando les tocó abandonar este mundo, nuevamente se fueron juntos. Toda la familia se quedó destrozada. Ambos habían formado parte de la familia durante años y prácticamente no recordaban una época en la que Lance y Keith no estuvieran en sus vidas.

 

Lo que no sabia su familia era que, pasara lo que pasara, y fueran lo que fueran, Lance y Keith siempre llegarían a encontrarse.


	5. Day 5: Spell

 

<< _No te acerques a nadie. Tu destino es estar solo._ >>

 

Cada día, en cuanto abría los ojos por primera vez por la mañana, ese pensamiento se apoderaba de él. Le atormentaba. Le destrozaba.

No podía hacer nada al respecto. Cuando apenas tenia consciencia de quien era y de lo que hicieron, una maldición acabó con la vida de sus padres y se convirtió en su día a día. Dicha amenaza dictaba que cualquier persona que se acercara a él romántica, e incluso amistosamente, solo tendrían un final trágico. Los primeros afectados fueron sus padres y, desde entonces, estuvo condenado a una vida de soledad.

Fue acogido por un tal Shiro y su marido Adam. La relación de ambos con Keith era mas bien fría, aunque no por placer. Keith se mantenía al margen porque el pánico que tenia de perderlos a ellos también era demasiado grande. Convivían en la misma casa, pero apenas se dirigían la palabra.

Sin embargo, una carta que le escribieron sus padres antes de fallecer le aportaba un poco de luz a su oscura vida: la maldición se desvanecería en el momento en el que Keith encontrara al verdadero amor de su vida. Sin embargo, él no lo veía muy claro. ¿Quién iba a enamorarse de un monstruo como él?

Se levantó de la cama, como si tuviera un peso de 15 toneladas encima suyo y se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies. Se lavó la cara con abundante agua, mientras pensaba que ojalá esa cantidad fuera suficiente para ahogarse y morirse.

\- Eres un monstruo. – se dijo a si mismo. – Recuérdalo. Aléjate de todo el mundo… y todo irá bien.

No disfrutaba de la soledad, pero tampoco era algo que pudiera remediar. Así que, con el tiempo, aprendió a convivir con ella.

* * *

 

Pero un día, todas las barreras que había creado alrededor suyo, empezaron a desmoronarse.

Todo empezó en el momento en el que la profesora anunció que habría un niño nuevo en la clase.  Era principio de curso de 1º de bachillerato, por lo que era totalmente normal que tuvieran algún que otro compañero nuevo.

Ese día, sin duda, iba a ser especial. Había una cara nueva en clase, cosa que no pasaba todos los días.  Keith le observó desde la distancia de la última fila de su pupitre. El chico nuevo era cubano, bastante moreno, de la misma edad que el resto de sus compañeros, y un poco más alto que Keith, pero en general eran bastante similares. Aunque, a pesar de esos detalles de los que uno se fija a simple vista, Keith reparó en algo que probablemente el resto de sus compañeros no había hecho.

“ _Oh, es guapo._ ”, pensó inocentemente.

Sin embargo, movió la cabeza con fuerza, como si intentara deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Se recordó a si mismo que debía olvidarse de establecer contacto alguno con ese chico.  No debía permitir que él también saliera perjudicado.

Sin embargo, la profesora era ajena a toda esa desgracia que envolvía a Keith desde casi toda su vida. Le puso una mano en el hombro al chico nuevo y le dijo:

\- Mira Lance. Siéntate ahí al fondo, al lado de Keith.

Toda la clase se sorprendió ante eso, algunos incluso se giraron para mirarle. Se oyeron algunos cuchicheos que se compadecían de Lance por tener que sentarse con él. Keith tenía bastante buen oído, y todos esos se clavaban dentro suyo. Pero Keith había aprendido a ignorar y, sobre todo, a no mostrar su debilidad ante nadie. Sabía que, si alguien le veía en su momento más frágil, eso podía indicar un acercamiento. Y era todo lo contrario a lo que él pretendía.

Ambos establecieron un pequeño contacto antes de que Lance se sentara en la silla. Keith apartó la mirada y se echó a un lado para darle espacio.

Después de ese tenso momento, la clase empezó.

Al ser nuevo en clase, Lance estaba atento y pendiente a todo. De vez en cuando miraba a de reojo a su extraño compañero de clase. Intentó interactuar con él un par de veces, pero al segundo intento, y después de unas insípidas respuestas, Lance captó el mensaje y dejó de intentarlo.

Comprendió que el hecho de llevarse bien supondría un verdadero reto para él.

* * *

 

Durante muchos meses, y por mucho que se hacían esfuerzos, la relación de ambos no había cambiado en absoluto. A veces incluso parecía que iba a peor.

Lance ya había tirado la toalla cuando, un día, se cruzó con Keith en el pasillo de camino al patio para la clase de gimnasia. Iba en dirección contraria, por lo tanto, iba a saltarse la clase de nuevo.

\- Eh. – Soltó Lance a sus espaldas. - ¿Qué haces?

Keith se giró para soltarle una mirada cargada de enfado. Parecía como si hubiesen discutido recientemente, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad. En verdad, hacia semanas que no cruzaban palabra.

\- A ti que te importa. – le contestó Keith con dureza. – Déjame en paz.

Al verle marcharse, Lance suspiró profundamente. Ya estaba empezándose a hartar de la actitud de ese chico. Así que solo negó con la cabeza, profundamente decepcionado, y se fue al patio para la clase de gimnasia.

La clase fue bien hasta que a uno de sus compañeros se le ocurrió chutar la pelota demasiado fuerte contra el poste de la portería.

\- ¡Profesor! – gritó Lance desde la otra punta del patio y levantando la pelota deshinchada con la mano. – ¡Nos la hemos cargado!

\- ¡Sois unos bestias! – le gritó desde el otro lado. - ¡Id a buscar una nueva en el armario!

Todos sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando. Lance suspiró. Entendió que, al ser mas nuevo que los demás, era su “deber” traer todos los materiales de gimnasia.

Bajó las escaleras que le llevaban al almacén de materiales mientras pensaba que en qué momento se había hecho amigo de unos chicos tan idiotas. Sonrió y abrió la puerta del almacén.

Sin embargo, al abrir el almacén se le quitó la sonrisa de golpe.

Los sollozos que escuchó al abrir la puerta le hicieron estremecerse. Era un ruido bastante doloroso de escuchar, parecía que venía de un alma rota.  Un alma que llevaba mucho tiempo soportando un dolor infernal dentro suyo. Un alma que desea estar muerto cada minuto de su vida.

Poco a poco, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y el descubrimiento de la identidad de este llanto le dolió casi mas que el llanto en sí. Era Keith.

Sabía que Keith se había saltado gimnasia (como era costumbre en él). Lo que no podría imaginarse jamás es que se encontraría a un desconsolado Keith llorando a escondidas. Estaba hecho una bola, y se abrazaba a las piernas. 

\- ¿Q-que haces aquí? – dijo Lance sorprendido.

Keith no contestó. Le giró la cara y no contestó.

\- Keith… ¿Qué te pasa?

No hubo respuesta.

\- Vamos… dímelo. – soltó con un suspiro. – Por primera vez… confía en mí. No voy a decirle nada a nadie.

Aunque volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos, Lance sabía que Keith estaba valorando si confiar en el o seguir creando barreras con él como con todo el mundo.

Al final, se cansó y cedió.

\- Estoy… Maldito.

Lance pestañeó ante eso. Pensó que Keith le estaba tomando el pelo o burlándose de él. Sin embargo, al mirarle a los ojos pudo entender que no había ni un ápice de mentira en sus palabras.

\- ¿Es… en serio?

Keith asintió.

\- ¿Es como en las películas, una malvada bruja con una siniestra capa te lanza hechizos con su varita mágica?

\- No lo sé… Nunca la llegué a conocer. Solo sé que desde que tengo memoria, yo… Estoy así.

Lance le miró. No sabía que decirle, pero verle así le había provocado mucha pena.

\- Debes alejarte de mí… - dijo Keith. – Todas las personas que se acercan a mí… acaban muertas. Solo…

\- ¿Solo…?

\- Solo el amor verdadero puede romper la maldición.

Se hizo el silencio sepulcral. Lance le miró durante unos minutos y luego tuvo una idea.

\- ¿y si te prometo que puedo estar a tu lado… Sin que me ocurra nada?

Keith estaba tan agotado mentalmente que ya ni tenia fuerzas para decirle a Lance que se alejara de él.

\- Haz… lo que quieras. Yo ya te lo he advertido…

Lance asintió y se levantó con una sonrisa.

\- Tengo que volver. El profesor debe pensar que estoy haciendo el vago.

Cogió una pelota nueva y se dirigió a la salida. En ese momento, Keith levantó la vista.

\- ¿Puedes…? ¿Hacerme un favor? – Keith se secaba las lágrimas intentando no sollozar. - ¿Puedes hacer como que no has visto nada y no decirle al profesor que estoy aquí?

\- ¿Entonces, puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

Keith le miró. No tenia ni idea de lo que ese chico quería preguntarle.

\- ¿Siempre que faltas a clase… vienes aquí?

Keith no contestó. Bajó la mirada y volvió a su posición inicial de abrazarse a las piernas mientras escondía la cabeza. Lance entendió eso como un ‘si’, y no le dio mas vueltas al tema. Abrió la puerta y le volvió a mirar.

\- Tranquilo. El profesor no sabrá que estás aquí.

Se fue y dejó a Keith a solas, que era lo que él quería. Sentía que no quería incomodarle, que seria mejor para el sí, tal y como había dicho mantuviera un poco de distancia al principio.

Sin embargo, parece que después de aquel día, Keith se había confiado y había empezado a acercarse más. Ambos sabian que no deberían acercarse tanto, que tarde o temprano sus acciones tendrían consecuencias.

Pero no les importaba. Keith y Lance se habían convertido inseparables en cuestión de semanas. Eran muy amigos, y se hablaban de todo.

Meses después de empezar a hablar, Keith le sorprendió sacando todo el valor y eliminando el miedo que tenia dentro. Le pidió salir y Lance aceptó. Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba pasando, ni si lo que sentían realmente podía llamarse amor, pero realmente no les importaba. Querían vivir el momento sin importarles nada más.

* * *

 

Pero… todo se desmoronó.

Meses después, Keith recibió una llamada a su casa que le dejó helado. Al otro lado del teléfono, un hombre le estaba dando una terrible noticia. Keith no pudo reaccionar. Todas las palabras que estaba oyendo se le clavaban en el corazón como puñales.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había vuelto a repetirse la historia? ¿es que acaso no se había cansado el destino de provocarle dolor y sufrimiento a partes iguales?

Después de colgar, se quedó unos segundos en shock. Shiro se acercó a él cautelosamente. Intuía que algo muy malo había pasado. Keith se giró para mirarle y Shiro vio algo que nunca había visto: el rostro de Keith mostrando una emoción que no fuera enfado u odio. Su cara estaba empapada en lágrimas.

Por primera vez, Keith vio verdadero dolor en el rostro de Keith.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Keith se le abalanzó y le abrazó. Entre llantos, le comunicó la terrible noticia: Lance había sufrido un accidente de coche y estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

\- ¡es mi culpa! ¡No debí acercarme a él! – gritaba tremendamente dolido y sin poder parar de llorar. - ¡Todo es mi culpa!

Shiro no pudo hacer más que abrazarle y dedicarle un par de palabras tranquilizadoras para intentar que parase, aunque no iba a ser fácil. Keith sabía que todo lo que le había pasado era culpa suya. pero, al contrario que otras veces, esta vez no iba a huir ni a esconderse. Estaba realmente convencido de que él era la persona que podía romper su maldición. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que mas le importaba.

Amaba a Lance. Y eso estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Después de lograr calmarle, fue llevado al hospital. Tardaron en convencer a la enfermera de que dejaran que Keith viera a Lance, pero al final pudo entrar en la habitación donde le tenían conectado a una máquina.

Keith sintió un escalofrió al entrar y al verle en ese estado.

Se acercó a él y, con sumo cuidado, le agarró la única mano que no estaba fracturada. Le miró durante varios segundos, meditando que es lo que podía decirle. Sabia, o al menos tenía la intuición de que Lance podía oírle. Por lo tanto, quería dedicarle algunas palabras que le hicieran salir del coma en el que estaba inmerso.

Sin embargo, no pudo. En cuanto abrió la boca para hablar, los ojos de Keith se volvieron vidriosos y las lágrimas no tardaron en caer. Keith se las intentó limpiar, pero no sirvió de nada.

\- Te lo dije… - sollozó. – Te dije que si te acercabas a mí… te pasaría algo…

Los pequeños sollozos se convirtieron cada vez mas en un llanto descontrolado. Se acercó a su cara y con mucho cuidado, le acaricio la mejilla.

\- Lo siento… lo siento mucho. Es mi culpa… por nacer así… te quiero… Por favor… No me abandones tu también…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas no cesaban. Sentía que no podía mantenerlos abiertos. No podía aguantar verle en ese estado ni un segundo más. No lo soportaba, prácticamente le desgarraba el alma.

En medio de todo ese dolor, sintió la cálida sensación de una mano acariciando su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Lance, el cual estaba algo desorientado por acabar de despertar, pero que sin embargo había tenido la fuerza suficiente para alzar la mano y llegar a la cara de él.

\- Idiota…

Ante esa simple palabra, Keith volvió a llorar. Pero no de tristeza. No de dolor. Era una simple expresión del hecho de que Lance era la única persona que había estado con Keith y no había tenido un trágico final.

Todo había cambiado.

* * *

 

Lance tardó unos meses en recuperarse del todo. El accidente había sido bastante grave, ya que un coche que iba en dirección contraria los había embestido de golpe y sin tener ocasión de reaccionar. Fue un golpe realmente duro, pero logró recuperarse. Y, para eso, tenia a Keith a su lado para ayudarle a hacerlo.

El tiempo pasó de nuevo. Mucho tiempo. Fueron semanas, meses, años… Quien sabe. En todo ese tiempo, fueron capaces de crear infinidad de recuerdos juntos. Sin embargo, hubo uno que no volvió a aparecer en su mente.

 

La maldición… se había roto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Day 6: Dogs park

<< _Por favor… Vuelve._ >>

 

Lance llevaba días sin poder dormir y dando vueltas en la cama. Estaba angustiado.

Ben, su perrito, era el ser vivo más dulce del planeta y llevaba días desparecido. Lo buscó por todos lados, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Puso carteles, anuncios en internet preguntó a la gente de alrededor, pero nadie parecía haberle visto.

Sin embargo, cuando ya había perdido toda la esperanza, una llamada le hizo volver a ella. Al parecer uno de los carteles que había colgado en las calles había resultado mas efectivo de lo que pensaba.

Fue a su casa más rápido que el viento. Por el camino solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería a su perro y en lo tonto que fue al haberle soltado la correa aquel día para atarse los cordones de los zapatos. Amaba mas a ese perro que a si mismo, y se prometió a si mismo no volver a cometer el mismo error.

Por fin llego a la casa del misterioso tipo y llamó a la puerta. Mientras esperaba respuesta, se fijó en la casa: era una vivienda un poco descuidada y apartada del núcleo urbano. Para él le parecía una casa un poco siniestra, pero pensaba que sería una casa adecuada para alguien solitario y/o no acostumbrado a estar rodeado de mucha gente.  

La espera parecía eterna, pero por fin le abrieron la puerta. Al otro lado estaba su perro en brazos de un chico alto, pelo negro y algo pálido. El perro, al ver a su dueño, quiso abalanzarse a sus brazos, pero Lance lo cogió a tiempo. En cuanto estuvo en brazos conocidos, empezó a cubrir a Lance de besitos como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Muchísimas gracias por encontrarlo, de verdad. – intentó decir Lance, pero su perro no le dejaba apenas hablar de los besos que le daba.

\- No es nada. – soltó el chico con una media sonrisa. – Me alegra ver que por fin está con su dueño.

\- Oye, en serio, muchísimas gracias por cuidarle. Lo tenia cogido de la correa el otro día, lo solté sin querer y…

\- Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Yo también tengo un perro, sé lo difícil que es a veces contenerlos.

\- ¿oh, en serio? – preguntó, curioso.

Ese chico asintió y, justo en ese momento, un perrito de pelaje oscuro se asomó a la puerta a ver que pasaba. Su dueño lo cogió en brazos.

\- Este es Cosmo. – sonrió. – Ah, y se me olvidaba, yo soy Keith.

\- Lance. – alargó la mano para estrechársela. – Y este pequeñín de aquí es Ben.

Keith sonrió y asintió. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. No tenían mas tema de conversación, sin embargo, había algo raro en el ambiente. Lance, que se fijaba mucho en los detalles, se fijó que Keith se había sonrojado ligeramente. En consecuencia, se sonrojó él también.

\- Esto… - se rascó la nuca y miró a Keith. – C-creo que… debería irme.

\- Si… esta bien. – Keith estaba algo nervioso.

 

Lance asintió y se dio media vuelta para irse. Sin embargo, Keith pensó que no debía dejar que se fuera así como así. Aunque tuviera su teléfono, sería difícil que se volvieran a ver. Así que se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Eh, oye. – llamó su atención.

Lance se giró para mirarle.

\- Esto… mi perro se ha llevado muy bien con el mío desde que lo recogimos. – se rascó la nuca. - ¿Deberíamos … no se… pasearlos juntos algún día?

\- ¿me estas pidiendo una cita?

\- ¡No, idiota! – le respondió, avergonzado.

Keith se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Lance sonrió ante eso y le hizo un gesto para despedirse.

\- Mándame un mensaje cuando saques a pasear al perro.

Y se fue.

Durante las semanas siguientes, la evolución de la relación de Keith y Lance fue tan natural y discreta, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

Keith mensajeaba casi cada día a Lance con la excusa de pasear a los perros y Lance aceptaba casi sin pensarlo. Incluso se podría decir que le hacía más ilusión pasear a él que a su perro. Ambos iban juntos a las mismas horas del día, por el mismo recorrido y llegaban a parar siempre al mismo pipican. Mientras dejaban que sus perros jugaran, corrieran y se lo pasaran bien, ambos iban consolidándose como pareja. Ambos se dieron cuenta de esto cuando empezaron a hacer planes juntos sin depender del hecho de sacar a sus perros.

Sin embargo, eran tan tímidos y vergonzosos que tardaron mucho en darse un beso. Fue el momento mas extraño de su vida, ya que ambos se sintieron atraídos y, casi cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, sus labios ya estaban tocándose. Pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, así que dejaron a un lado la timidez y se besaron. No tardaron en apartarse y taparse la cara con las manos, totalmente rojos de la vergüenza.

Ese no fue el único beso que se dieron ese día, pero todos eran algo suaves y sin llegar a más. No porque no quisieran, sino porque fueron interrumpidos innumerables veces por algunos de sus perros. Sin embargo, no podían ser mas felices.

Pensaban que habían llegado a la cumbre de su felicidad como pareja, pero un día la vida les dio un duro golpe del que tardarían en recuperarse.

En uno de sus paseos habituales, Ben y Cosmo empezaron a jugar a atacarse mientras caminaban. Siempre eran muy juguetones, pero ese día estaban particularmente nerviosos. Empezaron a dar vueltas y se enredaron sus correas. Lance le soltó para intentar deshacerle, pero Ben aprovechó ese despiste para echar a correr, como hizo meses atrás. Corría tan deprisa y alegre que no vio por donde iba, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ver como un coche se acercaba a toda velocidad.

\- ¡NO!

Lance intentó gritar su nombre, pero las palabras no salían. No podía ser… no podía ser que hubiera visto lo que acababa de ver.

Mientras Keith, Cosmo y el conductor se acercaron a ver su estado, Lance no podía moverse. Se había quedado de piedra. Estaba en una horrible pesadilla de la que solo quería despertar.

Por su mente pasaron todos los momentos que él y su perro habían compartido juntos. Desde que lo adoptó siendo una pequeña e inquieta bola de pelo hasta aquel día. Hasta ese momento en el que su felicidad había sido aniquilada en cuestión de segundos.

Keith cogió a Ben con sumo cuidado, ya que tenia una importante herida y, al parecer, alguna que otra patita rota. Se acercó a Lance, que todavía seguía en el mismo sitio, pero había comenzado a llorar.

\- Tenemos que llevarle al veterinario… - intentó decir, pero las palabras sonaban temblorosas. – Dime, ¿Cuál es su veterinario?

Lance intentó hablar, pero nuevamente no podía. Estaba temblando. Lo había cogido en brazos y no dejaba de mirarle a los ojitos y ver su expresión de dolor. Nunca en toda su vida había deseado tanto cambiar posiciones con alguien. Preferiría mil veces que le hubiesen atropellado a él.

\- D-da igual… - le puso la mano en el hombro. – El mío está cerca, vamos.

Para Lance todo pasó muy rápido y confuso. Llegaron al veterinario y les atendieron de urgencia. Cuando se lo arrebataron de sus brazos para examinarlo, Lance sintió como si le extirparan una parte de él. temía que esa fuera la ultima vez que le viera. Estaba con un nudo en la garganta y a punto de explotar y, en cuanto se quedaron solos en la sala de espera, buscó desesperadamente el hombro de Keith para echarse a llorar.

\- Es mi culpa… siempre lo es… siempre lo suelto… y no lo vigilo… soy horrible. Soy el peor dueño… del mundo…

Keith intentó decir algo, pero no podía. No sabía que palabras podía decir en esa ocasión. En poco tiempo, le había cogido tanto cariño a ese pequeñín, que era imposible no sentir un dolor intenso recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

La espera fue eterna y, por fin, salió el médico. Su expresión en la cara era preocupante, pero afortunadamente, trajo consigo buenas noticias: Ben se recuperaría. Sin embargo, era innegable que se había llevado un buen golpe, así que tendrían que cuidarlo con mucha delicadeza hasta que se recuperara del todo.

Durante el tiempo que duró ese proceso, Keith y Lance fueron inseparables. Lance se sentía aliviado de que su perro estuviera mejorando, pero había momentos en los que se desmoronaba. Cuanto la culpabilidad le corroía por dentro, Keith era un gran apoyo. Le ayudaba y le tranquilizaba y, después de un tiempo, comenzó a sentirse mejor.

Varios años después, cuando todo este asunto ya casi se había olvidado, Keith y Lance salieron a pasear juntos como de costumbre. Mientras cogía fuertemente la correa de su perro para que no se soltara, Lance se paró a pensar.

\- Hey, Keith. – soltó de repente.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si nunca hubieras encontrado a Ben? – le miró. – Es decir, con quien hubiese paseado.

\- Con nadie. – le respondió. – Creo que, sin ti, mis paseos hubieran sido como hasta antes de conocerte: monótonos y aburridos.

Lance asintió y se puso a pensar. Pensó en él y en su perro, en como se escapó aquel día, como Keith o encontró, se conocieron, y empezaron a pasear juntos. Obviamente, por su cabeza pasó el accidente de años atrás, pero intentó omitirlo lo más rápido posible y, de nuevo, volvió a pensar en los paseos.

Entonces se dio cuenta en qué medida una simple tarea rutinaria, pero a la vez necesaria, le había traído tanta felicidad. Sonrió como un bobo y, mientras le cogía de la mano, soltó:

\- Si… Definitivamente, los paseos contigo son mejores.

 


	7. Day 7: Kittens

 

 << _Vivir con alguien no es tan malo como dice la gente._ >>

 

No, no lo es. Es algo maravilloso. Sobre todo, si a tu novio le da por recoger a cada gatito abandonado que encuentre en la calle.

Cuando hace unas semanas, Lance vino a casa con un gatito abandonado en la calle, pensé que seria una bonita idea acogerlo. Nos daría un poco de alegría a nuestra vida en pareja y, además, nos entretendría. Era un poco escéptico cuando, días después, trajo al segundo y al tercero.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Keith! – me miró con cara de pena. – Parecen dos hermanitos que los han abandonado juntos, no puedo simplemente coger uno. Además, mira el tiempo que hace. No puedo dejar que estén fuera con la tormenta que está cayendo.

Da igual cuanto me negara o le pusiera pegas, sabía que nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

\- Está bien… - cedí. – Solo estarán unos pocos días, pero en cuanto les encuentres una casa se irán.

Pero nunca se fueron.

Es más, la cosa fue a más. En cuanto quise darme cuenta, estábamos rodeados de gatos. Hace meses, cuando todo había terminado y Lance y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos como pareja oficial, él ya expresó su deseo de tener un gato algún día, cosa que yo acepté encantado.  No odiaba a los gatos, es mas me gustan, pero en el momento que dije que sí, no imaginaba que acabaríamos con más de 20 gatos en casa.

Los gatos, he de decirlo, eran monos. Pero lo que tenían de monos también lo tenían de traviesos. Corrían de un lado a otro, se subían en la mesa y prácticamente no nos dejaban hacer vida normal. Y yo, sinceramente, empecé a agotarme.

Aguanté esta situación durante meses. Muchos meses. Pero mi paciencia había llegado aun límite.

Había soportado pelos en mi ropa, que se me sentaran en la cara cuando echaba una siesta en el sofá, que me robaran la comida, los calcetines… Incluso no me quejaba cuando Lance y yo intentábamos tener un momento íntimo y arañaban la puerta en busca de atención.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue salir de la ducha un día, ir a mi habitación y ver a uno de los gatos arañando el diario  al que tanto cariño tenía. No pude mas y grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras le arrebataba el diario y se iba corriendo.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando apareció el maldito gato de nuevo en brazos del _Encantador de gatos_ en persona. Es decir, mi novio Lance.

\- ¿se puede saber a que vienen esos gritos? Has asustado a Slav.

\- ¡ese gato es irritante! ¡Hiciste muy bien en ponerle ese nombre!

Al decir eso, Lance me miró ofendido.

\- Pues te equivocas, este no es Slav. Este es Kaltenecker. Como se nota que no los conoces, si ni siquiera te molestas en distinguirlos.

\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Tenemos más de veinte gatos en esta casa!

Lance frunció el ceño. En cuanto le hacia alguna referencia a la cantidad de gatos que teníamos en casa, el se enfadaba. Intenté recapacitar y calmarme a mi mismo. No servía de nada tener una pelea por eso, pero la verdad es que estaba tan cansado que apenas media mis palabras y mi tono. Cogí el diario que había arañado anteriormente y se lo mostré a Lance. 

\- Este diario… es muy importante para mí. Aquí escribía todos mis pensamientos antes de empezar todo el asunto de Voltron. Y tu gato lo ha fastidiado.

\- Si te importa más un diario que unos seres vivos, entonces creo que tenemos un problema, y…

\- No, TÚ tienes un problema. – le interrumpí. – aquí están recogidos prácticamente todos mis sentimientos cuando estaba solo y no tenía a nadie… ¡Pero a ti eso no te importa! ¡Solo te importan los gatos!

La cara de ofendido de Lance pasó a ser de completamente dolido.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?

\- Pues porque es cierto. ¡Estoy harto de estar rodeados de gatos que lo único que hacen que estropearlo todo!

Se mordió el labio inferior ante eso. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso significaba que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Negó con la cabeza y me miró.

\- Vete a paseo.

Se fue de la habitación sin dar ninguna explicación. Por el portazo que oí poco después, entendí que también se había ido de casa.

Eso me puso aún de más mal humor.

Después de pegar un par de gritos para descargar mi ira e intentar arreglar el diario (sin éxito) durante un rato largo, me senté en el sofá mientras pensaba en como podría arreglar esto. El caso es que la pelea se solucionaría tarde o temprano, o eso esperaba. Pero, aunque lograra que me perdonara, seguíamos teniendo veinte felinos rondando por la casa.

Mientras pensaba en las medidas que podría tomar para acostumbrarme a ellos, algo me tocó la pierna. Me asomé y era Cosmo, el gato más mimoso y cariñoso de todos los que teníamos con diferencia. Era uno de los pocos a las que no había gritado porque se habían cargado algo. Cuando vi que se rozaba contra mi pierna buscado mimos y atención, mi corazón se reblandeció. Dejé de estar enfadado y mi tensión se relajó.

\- Ven aquí, cosita.

Lo cogí en brazos con una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento… No es que no quiera teneros… es que sois más de 20. No me importaría lidiar con las gamberradas de un solo gato, pero… Supongo que tantas mascotas me ha superado…

Cosmo me miró con sus preciosos ojos. Él era… un ángel. Realmente tuve la sensación de que me escuchaba y entendía todo lo que le decía.

\- Creo que… a veces me centro solo en las cosas malas, y olvido lo bueno que me habéis traído.

 

Le di un beso en la cabeza mientras ronroneaba.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Una de las cosas que más me gusta de vosotros… es la forma con la que se le ilumina la cara a Lance cuando os mira.

\- Oh… ¿en serio?

Durante unos segundos me quedé en shock porque parecía que Cosmo realmente había hablado. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que quien había dicho eso era Lance, el cual había llegado a casa y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Mientras intentaba deshacerme de los pelos de gato que se me habían quedado en la boca, Lance se acercó a mí.

\- Parece que ya no estás enfadado, eh…

\- Si… - suspiré. – Lance, yo…

Lance me hizo un gesto para hacer que me callara. Luego me miró.

\- Sé que esto es demasiado para ti. Que son muchos y lo entiendo. pero quiero que entiendas una cosa. – me cogió de las manos. – cada vez que veo un gato abandonado… me da un pinchazo en el corazón. Me duele pensar que alguien ha tenido la desfachatez de abandonar a unos seres tan adorables. Y entonces pienso: “Eh, ¿y si les doy una vida mejor? Se lo merecen.”

\- Se lo merecen… Si. Pero no puedes cargar con todo, Lance. – le acaricié la mejilla. – Es injusto que les hagan esto, pero hay mas soluciones que llevarse a absolutamente todos los gatos abandonados del mundo. Habrá un momento en el que tú no puedas más.

Lance asintió, bajando la mirada. Realmente odiaba verle triste.

\- Si te acaba afectando, también les afectará a ellos.

\- Si… tienes razón.

\- Quiero hacer un trato contigo, Lance.

Lance me miró arqueando una ceja.

\- Si vamos a seguir teniendo los gatos, habrá que tomar medidas.

\- ¿Qué clase de medidas?

\- Para empezar, nos quedamos con los gatos que tenemos ahora mismo. Si te encuentras otro más abandonado, tendrás que buscarle un hogar adecuado. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si, de acuerdo. – dijo algo más entusiasmado.

\- Además, los gatos tendrán prohibido el acceso al pasillo de las habitaciones. Y deberíamos pensar si la cocina también. Pueden estar en el resto de la casa sin problemas. Y también – me puse a pensar. – Si van a estar en el salón vamos a tener que guardar todas las cosas frágiles en otro sitio. No quiero mas incidentes como el del jarrón de hace una semana.

Lance asintió.

\- Me parece bien. – me miró. – Entonces… ¿todo está arreglado?

\- Eso parece, sí. – contesté con entusiasmo.

Nos abrazamos y nos dimos un beso a modo de reconciliación. Una duda me recorrió la cabeza, y le invité a sentarse en el sofá y, mientras un par de gatos se nos subían encima, le dije:

\- Por cierto… ¿Dónde has ido?

\- He ido al veterinario con una de las gatas…

\- ¿es que… le pasa algo? – le pregunté mientras acariciaba a varios de los gatos a la vez.

\- Si, em… - se le veía nervioso.

\- Lance venga, suéltalo, podré soportarlo.

\- Una de las gatas está… embarazada.

No pude verme la cara, pero creo que palidecí. Solo faltaría que, cuando ya habíamos llegado al acuerdo de no tener ni un gato más en casa, que ahora vinieran varios de golpe.

Lance, al ver mi reacción, se echó a reír.

\- ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!

\- Maldito idiota. – le solté.

Lance nuevamente, soltó una carcajada. Nos abrazamos mientras un par mas de gatos se metían entre nuestras piernas y cualquier hueco que veían entre nosotros.

Sé que había tenido mis dudas sobre esto, pero… al ver como cada vez se añadían mas gatos a nuestro abrazo, me sentí… genial. Estábamos rodeados de, tal y como los había llamado Lance, “unos seres muy adorables”. Lance y yo cruzamos miradas. Vi en sus ojos que él había pensado lo mismo que yo.

Habíamos formado una extraña, pero adorable familia.

 

 


	8. Day 8: First meeting

<< _Querido Lance…_ >>

 

Era las palabras que mas ansiaba leer.

Mucha gente no lo sabía, pero llevaba meses mandándome cartas con un chico que conocí por internet.

Parecía un poco ilógico el tener que estar enviándonos cartas continuamente cuando teníamos el propio internet para poder comunicarnos mas fácilmente. Incluso podríamos hacer videollamadas y habernos visto cara a cara. Pero, si algo me gustaba de esta extraña relación que teníamos, era que siempre lo habíamos tenido claro des del principio: el vernos las caras sería el paso definitivo que consolidaría nuestra relación.

Primero, teníamos que pasar por algo muy importante: el conocernos.

El chico en cuestión se llamaba Keith Kogane. Me dijo que era alto y tenía el pelo negro. Tenía la misma edad que yo, no tenia hermanos y, además era huérfano. Vivió con un tal Shiro hasta que fue mayor de edad y quiso un poco independencia. Una de las primeras cosas que me admitió en sus cartas, era de que no se consideraba una persona muy apegada a la gente. No es que fuera realmente solitario, pero sí que le gustaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos a veces.

En parte, ese fue uno de los motivos por los que me daba miedo que llegara el día en el que le conociera. ¿Y si yo no le caía bien cuando me viera? ¿Y si, por mucho que habláramos por carta, y cuando nos conociéramos realmente todo se iría a la porra?

Mi madre, que por un lado no le hacía mucha gracia que estuviera saliendo con alguien que no había visto en persona en mi vida, por otro lado, no permitía que me desanimara con este tema. Y, de hecho, fue ella la que me dio la gran idea de hacer un viaje para poder vernos. Era lo más lógico en el fondo, ya llevábamos un año “saliendo”. Nos habíamos contado nuestros secretos más ocultos, nuestros miedos, nuestras inseguridades… hablábamos de sueños y aspiraciones, y nos animábamos mutuamente. Prácticamente, lo sabíamos todo el uno del otro. 

Inmediatamente después de que mi madre me diera la idea, me fui a mi cuarto a escribirle la carta en contestación. Se la envié y, casi una semana después obtuve la respuesta:

<< _Querido Lance:_

_La verdad es que me ha sorprendido un poco que me sacaras el tema tan de repente en tu carta, pero sinceramente, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho._

_Llevaba unos días pensando en que me faltaba algo. No me malinterpretes, tus cartas son geniales y siempre las he esperado con muchas ganas, pero realmente quiero ver en persona al tipo que las escribió. Quiero sentir que estamos en una relación de verdad._

_Así que, si, definitivamente vamos a conocernos._

_Keith._ >>

Esta, y las siguientes cartas eran mas cortas que las que solíamos enviarnos. Era totalmente normal, había cartas en las que apenas teníamos cosas que contarnos y cartas que, en cambio, nos contábamos la biblia entera.

Las últimas cartas contenían todo lo referente al sitio donde nos podríamos encontrar, el día y la hora. No nos costó mucho decidirnos ya que, cualquier sitio nos bastaba. Realmente solo queríamos vernos.

Unos pocos mensajes después, lo teníamos todo listo. Ya estaba claro que iba ir yo a verle a su casa, la fecha concretada, el vuelo pagado y todo. Estaba muy ilusionado porque realmente quedaba poco menos de dos semanas para poder ver por fin a Keith en persona.

Fue entonces cuando recibí la que sería la última carta antes de vernos: 

<< _Tengo ganas de conocerte._ >>

La última carta que recibí de Keith era corta y concisa, pero yo no necesitaba más. Al parecer yo no era el único que esperaba con ansias que llegara la próxima semana. Al parecer él también pensaba en mí.

Le escribí un << _Te estaré esperando_ >>, seguido de un corazón y mi firma.

Sé que a estas alturas le conocía suficiente como para saber que no me dejaría colgado, pero quien sabe lo que puede pasar. Nunca llegas a conocer del todo a las personas.

* * *

 

Y … no estaba.

Es más, en ese sitio no había nadie que ni se le pareciera a la descripción que Keith me había dado. ¿Sería posible que me hubiera mentido en su descripción? ¿Y si se había olvidado de que venía?

y…. ¿Y si me había dado plantón?

No… no, no, no. No podía ser. No me había recorrido medio mundo para que luego me dejaran tirado, era imposible. El chico del me enamoré no hubiera hecho esto nunca.

El chico del que me enamoré… ¿Y si mi amor estaba basado en una mentira?

Mientras daba vueltas en ese aeropuerto sin saber qué hacer, pasé por varias fases: primero de enfado, estaba furioso por el hecho de que me hubiera dejado tirado en un sitio que no conocía. Luego llegó el pánico… ¿Y si Keith realmente no aparecía nunca? ¿Qué haría yo solo en un lugar que no conocía?

Y, por último, la mas demoledora de todas: la tristeza. Era inconcebible para mí que Keith realmente hubiese hecho eso. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada… Absolutamente nada. Miré el móvil un millón de veces, comprobé que realmente no tenía ninguna llamada. Mientras, se me empezaron a poner los ojos vidriosos.

De verdad, me parecía increíble que Keith hubiera sido capaz de hacerme esto. Pensaba que le importaba, pero realmente me había demostrado que no era así.

En medio de ese dolor una idea se me cruzó por la cabeza. Estaba tan devastado por la traición del que pensaba que era mi media naranja que era perfectamente capaz de coger un avión de vuelta a Cuba. Había vuelto a la primera fase, y ene ese momento mi grado de enfado era tal que ya estaba pensando en quemar todas las cartas que me había enviado durante este año.

Mientras me maldecía a mí mismo por no haber hecho caso a las advertencias de mi familia sobre este asunto, una llamada entrante sonó a mi teléfono. Miré y era un número desconocido. “ _Mas te vale que seas tú, estúpido Keith._ ” Me dije para mí mismo antes de descolgar. Le di a la tecla verde de mi teléfono y esperé que fuera él disculpándose.

\- … ¿lance? – dijo simplemente.

No me hizo falta preguntar quién era, porque era evidente quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono. No pude evitarlo, y al oírle, tuve ganas de llorar. Después de un año… por fin oía su voz. Era tan diferente a como la había imaginado… pero al mismo tiempo era perfecta.

\- Idiota… - le dije triste. – Me has dejado colgado….

\- Losiento… - me contestó Keith. – En realidad… estoy de camino. Estoy en un atasco gigante y, aunque vea el aeropuerto ya, no puedo meterme aún.

\- Oh…

\- Siento que te haya dado esa impresión… Yo… te lo compensaré.

Y colgó.

En cuanto acabó la llamada, me quedé mirando la pantalla del teléfono y sonriendo como un tonto. Mi dolor había desaparecido, y ahora estaba mas relajado.

 Y también estaba en shock. O sea… ¿eso había pasado de verdad? ¿realmente… era él con el que había hablado? Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esto y, ahora que realmente se aproximaba el momento de vernos, no em lo acababa de creer.

 

Después de un buen rato esperando en uno de los bancos, alguien me tocó el hombro y se acercó a mi oreja.

\- Espero que puedas perdonar a este idiota…

Esa voz… No podía ser. Me giré y le vi.

Tenia ante mi a la descripción exacta que Keith había hecho de sí mismo en una de sus cartas de hace meses: era alto, pelo negro, algo pálido y con los ojos más bien lilas. Su ropa era diferente a la que me dijo que solía llevar, pero no había duda. Era él.

\- Eres Lance, ¿verdad? – sonrió. – Hubiera sido divertido hacérselo a alguien y que no fueras tú.

Se rio un poco y yo no pude controlarme.

Lo que acababa de hacer no era propio de mí. Nunca me abalanzo a la gente a la que he acabado de conocer en persona, pero… Esto era diferente. Esa voz, esa cara, esa expresión… la primera vez que le veía en persona, pero sentí que ya le había visto antes.

Le besé con cariño y el me correspondió. Cualquier persona me hubiese apartado, pero, pensándolo mejor, nosotros teníamos justificación. Llevábamos casi un año juntos, nos queríamos y queríamos vernos al fin. Creo que, en el fondo, el beso era algo que ambos deseábamos con ansias… y por fin había llegado ese momento.

En cuanto sus labios se separaron de los míos, sonrió con esos perfectos labios mientras sus ojos brillaban.

\- Si, definitivamente eres Lance.

Me reí ante eso. Pensaba que era obvio quien era, le había descrito tal y como era yo. Bueno, casi todo.

\- Ah… he recordado una cosa. – me rasqué la nuca, avergonzado. – Siempre te he dicho que tengo un cuerpo perfecto y que tengo unos abdominales geniales, pero lo cierto es… que estoy más bien fofo.

Keith me escuchó y, unos segundos después, se echó a reír. Luego me puso una mano en el hombro.

\- A mi me pareces muy guapo, Lance McClain.

Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada. No estaba preparado para que me dijera piropos así en la cara y menos con ese tono tan seductor. Supongo que, cuando planeé el viaje, no había pensado en todas las consecuencias. Y esta era una de ellas.

Al verme así de avergonzado, se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que me hizo avergonzarme más.

\- Anda, vámonos.

Durante nuestra charla y el viaje a la casa donde pasaría dos semanas junto a él, estuvimos hablando de las cartas, de lo que habíamos hablado en ellas y de algunos detalles sin importancia que habíamos omitido en ellas. También hablamos de nuestra vida, nuestras familias y demás. Básicamente, todo lo que no nos habíamos dicho el año anterior, nos lo dijimos en ese momento.

En ese viaje aprendí muchas cosas, pero una de las cosas que se me quedaría grabada en la memoria era la siguiente: La sonrisa de mi (ahora sí) novio era de las cosas más bonitas que había visto en mi vida.

 

Y eso era una cosa que no me enseñaron las cartas.


	9. Day 9: Wedding

<< _Lo siento… Lo he jodido todo._ >>

* * *

**10 días para la boda**

¿Cómo Lance, en su situación, podía decirme eso? ¿es que no se da cuenta que su bienestar está por encima de todo?

\- Lo siento… - tosió. – Todo es culpa mía… Quedan 10 días para nuestro gran día… Y no se me ocurre otra cosa que ponerme enfermo…

Mientras le escuchaba, le cambié el trapo húmedo de la frente mientras que esperaba que viniera la enfermera.

\- No digas idioteces… Esto no lo escogiste tú. Además, tu salud está por encima de todo, ¿de acuerdo? -le miré serio – Por ti, si es necesario, cancelaría la boda.

\- No ….

Su voz era dolorosa de escuchar. Se notaba que Lance hacía grandes esfuerzos para hablar. Incluso el mantenerse despierto ya era un suplicio para él.

\- No la canceles… Yo… me pondré bien… Lo juro.

Le acaricié la mano con mi pulgar y le di un beso

\- estoy seguro de que lo harás. – sonreí. – Ahora, deja de hacerte el duro y duérmete. Te encontrarás mejor luego.

\- No necesito… Dormir.

Contrariamente a sus palabras, Lance cayó rendido, no sin antes toser con fuerza.

\- Ya, claro. – dije cuando ya no me escuchaba.

Después de eso, se pasó el resto del día durmiendo. Yo, de mientras, no le quitaba el ojo de encima ni un momento.

Durante el día, recibió varias visitas. Su madre vino hacia el mediodía y no se marchó hasta bien entrada la tarde. Su hermana Verónica le hizo el relevo hasta que ya había oscurecido. Mientras tanto, Pidge y Hunk venían cada cierto tiempo, y Allura y Shiro vinieron un par de veces.

Y ahí estaba yo. Su prometido y, si todo iba bien, su marido dentro de 10 días. No quería que Lance se pusiera negativo ante su salud, pero la verdad es que yo no veía muchas posibilidades de que se recuperara a tiempo.

Todos los que venían a verle me preguntaba sobre la boda, si había tomado una decisión y si iba a seguir adelante. Yo no sabía qué contestar, realmente quería que todo se solucionara, pero… lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

* * *

 

**7 días para la boda**

Esto no iba bien… nada bien.

Lance parecía que cada día iba a peor. Hace dos días parecía que estaba algo mejor, después de haberse pasado el día anterior entero durmiendo. Pero por la tarde recayó con fuerza.

Hoy tenía fiebre y vómitos a partes iguales. Ni siquiera los médicos sabían que tenía. Parecía algo como una gripe, pero no parecía que mejorara con el paso de los días. Da igual que le daban o las pruebas que le hacían, que no cambiaba nada.

Además, para acabar de joderlo todo, Lance estaba tan triste y hundido que no había forma de que se le levantara el ánimo. Intentaba decirle que pensara en positivo, pero era difícil cuando yo también estaba hundido.

* * *

 

**5 días para la boda**

Parece que está mejorando… Pero sé que aun no es suficiente.

Además, me estoy empezando a poner extremadamente nervioso. No por él (que no tenia la culpa de estar así), sino por la boda. Llevaba varios días ingresado en el hospital y nos casábamos en menos de una semana.

Sea lo fuera, teníamos que tomar una decisión ya.

De todos modos, no veía a Lance con muchas ganas de tomar una decisión al respecto. Pero le conocía y sabía que él querría continuar con la boda, aunque se estuviera muriendo. Aunque me gustaba que pensara de esa forma, su estado me preocupaba mucho. Por si fuera poco, estaba un poco pálido. Apenas comía, todo lo que tomaba lo echaba al cabo de unos minutos.

Me sentía impotente. Yo solo podía quedarme allí a esperar a que se sintiera mejor.

 

* * *

 

**2 días para la boda**

Ya hace dos días que Lance ha dejado de vomitar.

Sin embargo, su fiebre es como una montaña rusa. Puede estar bien por la mañana que al cabo de unas pocas horas ponerse mal. Yo no puedo dejar de estar alerta, en cualquier momento puede pasar de 36ºC a 38ºC en un abrir de cerrar de ojos. Y si me despistaba, llegaba a estar rozando los 40ºC. Para colmo, los médicos nos han dado un “ultimátum”, por así decirlo: si mañana por la mañana su situación no es estable, no podrá asistir la boda.

Mañana será el día decisivo. Hoy me siento algo más optimista y sé que al final todo saldrá bien.

Lo sé.

* * *

 

**1 día para la boda.**

Se nos estaba cayendo el mundo encima.

Por mucho que la fiebre alta había desaparecido y que solo tenia un poco de dolor de cabeza, los médicos se negaron a darle el alta. Yo sentí mucho dolor cuando nos lo comunicaron, pero a Lance eso le destrozó aún más.

\- Por favor… - le suplicaba desde la cama. – Déjenme marcharme… Yo… Lo necesito… Necesito estar fuera para el día de mañana… Por favor…

Había comenzado a llorar. Yo le puse una mano en el hombro, mientras pensaba como consolarle. Si el disgusto iba a más, podría tener una recaída fuerte. Si ya se negaban a dejarle ir aun estando perfectamente, mucho menos lo harían si le vieran empeorar.

Sus lágrimas le recorrieron toda la cara. Los médicos no sabían que hacer, pero debían seguir un protocolo. Lo cierto es que les entendía, pero… ¿Tan grave seria que le dejaran marchar en su estado?

\- Escuchen... es solo un día. – intervine yo. – Y Lance está ya casi recuperado. ¿Podría… no se… asistir a la boda mañana y luego quedarse los días siguientes en casa recuperándose?

Parece que ellos vieron mi argumento con buenos ojos, pero tardaron un rato en finalmente aceptar y dejar que se fuera. Aun así, no nos creímos del todo que al final hubieran accedido a nuestras súplicas. 

No me lo creía… Realmente íbamos a casarnos.

* * *

 

**Una hora antes de la boda.**

Me he pasado toda la noche sin dormir de los nervios.

Al final, después de diez días poniéndome en lo peor, llegando incluso a sopesar la opción de cancelar la boda, al final..., ahí estábamos. Cambiándonos juntos, mirando nuestro traje una y mil veces para asegurarnos que estaba perfecto. Ajustándonos y desajustándonos la pajarita.

\- Creo que tengo nauseas…

Le miré, asustado.

\- ¿Nauseas?

\- Si… - me contestó. – Pero mas bien de los nervios. Estoy diciéndole a mi cuerpo que debe resistir hasta el ‘sí, quiero’. Luego ya podré desmayarme cuantas veces quiera, que estaré feliz.

Asentí con una sonrisa y me acerqué a él. Le puse las manos en las mejillas.

\- Prométeme que en cuanto no puedas más, harás una pausa.

Lance asintió a modo de respuesta.

\- ¿sabes que, Keith? Realmente creo que estoy enamorado de ti. Y no es porque ahora vayamos a casarnos, sino porque…

\- ¿Porque…?

\- Porque creo que contigo me siento mas fuerte. Creo que estos últimos días se me hubiesen hecho cuesta arriba… si no te tuviera a mi lado.

Le di un beso muy suave en la frente. La sentí un poco caliente y empecé a preocuparme, pero algo en mi interior me dijo que no pasaba nada. Que todo iba a estar bien.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Shiro.

\- Estáis perfectos. – suspiró con una sonrisa. – Venga, es la hora.

Antes de seguirle, nos miramos en el espejo y entre nosotros una última vez. No había ni una imperfección en la ropa, ni en nuestra cara ni nada. Nos dimos de la mano y dijimos casi al unísono:

\- Vamos a casarnos.

* * *

 

**Una hora después de la boda.**

Caímos exhaustos en la cama.

La boda, sin lugar a dudas, fue perfecta. No había una sola cosa mala o que estuviera fuera de lugar. Dicen que en las bodas siempre hay algo que sale mal, pero, en nuestro caso, todo lo malo ya lo habíamos pasado. Ese día solo podíamos verlo todo perfecto, y más al estar nuestras familias y amigos. ¿Qué más podíamos desear?

Fuimos los primeros en irnos, pero nadie nos lo reprochó. Casi todos habían estado al tanto del estado de Lance los últimos días, por lo que era normal que quisiera irse antes.  Y, además, no tardamos ni media hora desde que llegamos a la habitación de hotel hasta que dábamos por terminada nuestra noche de bodas.

No es que no quisiéramos seguir adelante con la noche, pero es el pacto al que habíamos llegado: Lance no debía excederse. Era obvio que debíamos tener nuestra noche especial. Es más, nos lo merecíamos. Pero Lance aún seguía enfermo, aunque apenas se le notaba.

\- Has estado muy bien en la boda y has resistido muy bien… - le toqué la frente. – estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero ya es hora de que dejes de hacer un sobreesfuerzo.

\- Es muy triste que… Acabemos la noche de bodas ya… Yo quería que esto fuera especial.

\- Y lo ha sido. Me he casado contigo. Eso para mi ya ha sido especial.

Lance asintió y se acercó a mí. Aproveché para taparnos a ambos con la manta, sobre todo a él.

\- No te preocupes… El resto de las noches serán nuestras.

No tardó mucho mas en caer en un sueño profundo.

Aproveché, entonces, para limpiarle el sudor de la frente. A este punto no sabia si el sudor venia causado por lo que habíamos hecho o por su salud. Lo único que sé con certeza es que no tardé en caer rendido yo también, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, como si temiera que se fuera a escapar.

* * *

 

Los días siguientes a la boda, Lance estuvo recuperándose en casa. parecía imposible, pero al fin llegó el día en el que se sentía perfectamente. Ese día, al fin pudimos empezar a vivir juntos como pareja recién casada. Pudimos compensar con creces todo lo que no hicimos esa noche de bodas.

Pensándolo bien, yo creo que eso nos hizo fuertes. Lance dio lo mejor de sí para que la boda fuera perfecta. Yo di lo mejor para verle feliz.

Creo que, sin duda, hacemos un gran equipo.

 

 


	10. Day 10: Coffee shop

 

<< _Quiero un café. Con doble de azúcar si puede ser, quiero que sea tan dulce como tú_ >>

 

Ugh… ya estaba ese pesado otra vez… ¿Es que no se cansaba de hacer el ridículo?

Era un chico moreno, alto y, no voy a mentir, bastante guapo. Viene cada día, repito, CADA DIA. Se pedía siempre LO MISMO y me decía siempre el mismo tipo de frases.

\- Está bien… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Ponlo a nombre de “tu novio”.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Cada día, la misma táctica, pero una nueva tontería. Y ya me estaba empezando a cansar. Le puse “el idiota de siempre” en su café y se lo di con un suspiro y sin mirarle a la cara.

Si, definitivamente, ya estaba cansado de él. y no faltaba mucho para que explotara.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, fue un día algo aburrido. En algún punto, la cafetería se animó un poco cuando un grupo de _influencers_ vino para pedir un café para tomar, hacer una foto y marcharse.

Y el resto del día estuve solo. En definitiva, era el día más aburrido desde que trabajaba allí.

… Hasta que llegó el.

Oír su voz y verle entrar por la puerta hizo que me estremeciera. Era como algo que no quieres que pase siempre, pero el día que no pasa te sientes raro. Y ese día ya estaba tardando mucho en aparecer.

\- Que tarde has venido. – le dije con indiferencia. - ¿No te habrán echado de casa y no tienes a nadie más a quien tocarle las narices?

\- Ui, que palabras tan crueles. – se sorprendió, pero no perdía esa sonrisa irritante. – Aunque no te parezca, tengo vida.

\- Pues no lo parece, siempre estás molestando.

\- ¿Oh, es que te molesto?

Su tono empezó a irritarme. Sus ocurrencias empezaban a irritarme. Su sola presencia empezaba a irritarme. Todo él empezaba a irritarme. Había llegado a mi limite.

Preso del enfado, dejé su café en la barra un momento y le miré

\- Pues mira, sí. Eres insoportable. Vienes aquí cada día, usas la misma táctica una y otra vez para tirarme la caña, aun cuando ya te he demostrado que no funciona. ¿Y esperas que no me enfade? Estoy cansado de tus ocurrencias. No sé si esto te funciona con otras personas, pero yo ya me he hartado de ti. Así que puedes dejar de intentarlo.

Hice una pausa para respirar. Había explotado y le había soltado todo lo que llevaba dentro.

\- Aquí tienes tu café, así que lárgate.

Sé que fui muy duro con él, pero ya no podía más. El chico cogió el café y, casi sin mirarme, se fue.

* * *

 

Tardó varios días en volver a aparecer y, cuando lo hizo, parecía como si le hubiesen chupado la energía de golpe.

Apenas me miró ni interactuó. Incluso en el momento en el que le pedí su nombre para ponerlo en el café, estaba esperando a alguna de sus frases célebres, pero en vez de eso, me miró y dijo:

\- A nombre de Lance, por favor.

Me quedé algo chocado por su actitud, pero, de todos modos, le puse el nombre correcto. Por si su comportamiento no fuera lo suficientemente raro, al darle el café no se quedó en la barra cerca de mí, sino que se fue a una mesa al fondo. Y allí se quedó toda la tarde.

Esto era raro. Normalmente tomaba el café, se estaba un rato en la barra y se iba. Pero esta vez… estaba raro. Mi bronca del otro día fue dura, pero… ¿tanto le había afectado? Tardé en decidirme si debía hablar con el o dejar que se quedara allí con sus problemas. En otras situaciones hubiese escogido la segunda opción, pero esta vez… era diferente.

Si, definitivamente debía hablar con él. Me acerqué a su mesa y el me miró sorprendido.

\- Antes de que digas nada… - se apresuró a decir nervioso. – N-no vengo aquí hoy para ligar contigo ni para darte pena ni nada. Solo quiero estar un rato fuera de casa, ¿vale? Necesito evadirme y salir un poco de casa.

\- Vale, no importa.

Asentí y me senté en frente de él.

\- ¿Por qué te sientas conmigo? Pensaba que te parecía insoportable.

\- Me lo parecías en cuanto venias con tu “Quiero que el café sea tan dulce como tú”. pero ahora… Creo que estoy viendo a tu verdadero yo. Y ese es el que deberías mostrar siempre.

Lance asintió. Vi la culpabilidad en sus ojos por lo que había hecho, así que aproveché para dejarle las cosas claras:

\- Mira, sé que no lo haces con mala intención, pero eso no es la forma de hacer las cosas. – le dije con un tono amable. – esta no es la forma de ligar. Así solo se consigue que la gente se sienta insegura y no quiera acercarse a ti. Tienes que relajarte y dejar que la gente te conozca mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si… Oye, lo siento. No era mi intención molestarte. No supe parar a tiempo…

\- No pasa nada… te perdono, pero intenta hacer y decir las cosas más delicadas y no tan directas.

Lance asintió. Realmente parecía que aceptaba mi sugerencia sin tener nada en contra.

\- Mira… ¿Y si empezamos a hacer las cosas bien y nos conocemos mejor?

Su expresión mejoró.

\- Me… Parece bien. – asintió y me tendió la mano. – Soy Lance.

\- Yo Keith.

\- Oh, Keith… Es un nombre bonito.

\- Y el tuyo también. – admití. – es mucho mejor que el “tu novio” que me obligabas a poner en el café.

\- Ya… perdón por eso.

\- No pasa nada.

Miré a atrás e hice una mueca.

\- Oye, tengo que irme, se me está acumulando mucha gente en el mostrador y no me gusta ni un pelo.

Asintió y le miré.

\- Oye. – le dije antes de irme. – no me importa charlar un poco cada día contigo. Si te portas bien, claro.

\- Firmo por eso.

Me puse a continuar con mi trabajo antes de que el jefe me echara la bronca. Mientras tanto, Lance se tomó su café tranquilamente y se fue sin causar muchos problemas.

Durante los meses siguientes. Lance y yo estuvimos charlando sobre muchas cosas: descubrí que es de Cuba, que es el menor de 5 hermanos y que uno de sus sueños era ser piloto. Y también descubrí… que se siente muy inseguro. No es que el me lo dijera directamente (obvio que no), sin embargo, es lo que el me transmitió. Parecía como si tuviera poca confianza en si mismo.

Tal vez por eso… venia casi todos los días a aquí. En alguna ocasión, Lance me comentó que en este sitio se “sentía a gusto”. Yo me sentí aliviado al escucharle decir eso. No porque yo fuera trabajador de ese sitio, sino por ver que, de algún modo, había logrado hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Poco después que me di cuenta de que él y yo estábamos conectando de verdad. Fue cuando nuestras manos se rozaron sin querer y ambos nos apartamos algo avergonzados. Después de haber vivido algunos momentos más así, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos algo.

Así que decidimos coger el toro por los cuernos y empezar a salir.

Eso sí, tomándonoslo con mucha calma.

* * *

 

A pesar de esa calma, Lance continuó viniendo como siempre. No habíamos perdido la costumbre. Pero había un toque distinto en todo eso.

Yo estaba preparando un café cuando uno de mis compañeros se acercó a mí y me dijo en la oreja:

\- Ya ha venido el pesado de turno, Keith.

Sonreí al escucharle y me giré. Si, efectivamente, ahí estaba.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo giré la cabeza. Por primera vez, me daba vergüenza mirarle.

\- ¿Quieres que lo atienda yo? Puedo despacharlo rápido.

\- No, es igual. Déjamelo a mí.

Acabé los cafés que estaba haciendo, y me acerqué a él.

\- Hola. – le miré arqueando una ceja. – Hoy has venido pronto.

\- Es que tenía un motivo para venir pronto.

Negué con la cabeza para que no se me notara que estaba avergonzado.

\- ¿Un café con leche, como siempre?

\- Si, por favor. Y que tenga doble de azúcar si puede ser.

\- ¿Para que sea tan dulce como tú?

Sentí un poco de orgullo al ver cómo le había pillado por sorpresa.

\- Si por favor. A nombre de Lance, si puede ser.

Cogí su café y una idea se me cruzó por el cabeza justo cuando iba a escribirle su nombre. Le di el café y vi cómo se sentó en la barra cerca de mí. Como siempre hacia. Mientras atendía a la siguiente persona, pude ver como una dulce sonrisa se le formó en su rostro cuando vio que le había puesto “mi novio” en el nombre de su café.

\- ¿Vas a venir después de acabar mi turno? – le dije en mi descanso.

\- Mmm… No creo que pueda, creo que tengo cosas que hacer. Pero… Mañana estoy libre. Si te parece…

Parecía imposible, pero lance y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación de verdad. Incluso estábamos quedando a menudo para vernos. Realmente… era esto lo que de verdad nos merecíamos. Nada de tirar la caña ni frases fuera de lugar… No, estos eran los momentos que nos merecíamos recordar.

\- Aquí estaré para prepararte un café.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Day 11: Superheroes

<< _El mejor superhéroe de todos es el que tú quieras inventar._ >>

Hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en esa frase.

Me la dijo un niño hace mucho tiempo en el hospital cerca de mi casa. Yo tenia apendicitis y me tuvieron que operar. Después de operarme me pasé dos días ingresado y, sin duda, fueron los peores de mi vida.

No es que tuviera dolores ni se me complicara la cosa. En verdad, lo único que me ocurría estaba aburridísimo.

Pero había algo que me ayudaba a sobrellevarlo.

Al segundo día después de la operación tuve que quedarme solo en la habitación un momento. Mis padres se habían tenido que ir a trabajar y tres de mis cuatro hermanos tuvieron que irse a clase. Solo pudo estar conmigo mi hermano Luis, pero hubo un momento en el que tuvo que irse a comprarse algo para comer.

Yo me tuve que entretener con un cómic mientras que esperaba a que volviera, mientras mis deseos de querer marcharme de ese lugar estaban aumentando considerablemente. Estaba tan desesperado que la opción de tirarme por la ventana ya no parecía tan descabellada.

Mientras descendía en la locura más absoluta, alguien picó en la puerta. Pensaba que era mi hermano, y mi moral subió.

\- ¡Pasa, Luis!

Para mi sorpresa, no era Luis. Por la puerta se asomó un niño de mi misma edad, de pelo negro y piel pálida. Me quedé extrañado al verle, pero parecía algo tímido.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola… ¿puedo pasar?

\- Bueno… no te conozco, pero estoy solo y me aburro. – me encogí de hombros. – venga, pasa.

Entró muy tímidamente. Al verle, me dio un poco de ternura.

\- Siento presentarme así, pero parecía que estabas solo y querías compañía.

-  No me vendría mal, la verdad. – le sonreí. – Ah, pero ¿te conozco?

\- Ah, no… Me… Me llamo Keith. – se presentó. - Es que… vi cuando te llevaron al quirófano hace unos días, y parecía que estabas asustado. Luego me fijé que te habían metido en esta habitación así que pensé en pasar a verte y preguntarte si ya estás bien.

\- Si– asentí. – Era una cosa con un nombre muy raro, pero se ve que pasa mucho. Pero ya estoy mejor

\- ¿No te referirás a _apendicitis_?

\- Eso, eso.

Keith sonrió y miró a los lados.

\- Así que…. ¿Estás solo?

\- Si… - me puse triste. – Mis papis y mis hermanos se han tenido que ir. Mi hermano mayor ha ido a comprarse algo, pero ahora viene.

\- Bueno, si te consuela yo también estoy solo.

\- ¿y dónde está su familia?

Se puso triste.

\- Mi madre desapareció cuando era pequeño y mi padre trabaja mucho. Casi siempre estoy solo.

\- Oh…

En ese momento me puse triste por ese niño. Realmente, quien mas necesitaba que le hicieran compañía era él

\- O sea… que los dos estamos solos.

\- Eso parece…

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

\- ¡eh! ¿y si jugamos a un juego?

\- ¿a qué juego te refieres?

Me acerqué a la mesita de al lado de la camilla y cogí una hoja en blanco y unos cuantos colores.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos inventamos un superhéroe cada uno?

\- ¿y luego?

\- Mmmm… - me puse a pensar. – Luego podríamos inventarnos una historia con estos dos juntos. O hacer que luchen entre ellos.

La idea parecía gustarle, ya que empezó a sonreír.

\- Me parece bien

Ese juego fue mucho mas entretenido de lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Mira, mira! ¡El mío vuela! 

\- Pues el mío lee la mente. – cogió el papel y se lo puso en la cara. - ¡Mírame! ¡puedo saber lo que piensas! ¡Voy a descubrir todos tus secretos y a derrotarte!

\- Ah, ¿sí? – cogí otro papel y dibujé otro superhéroe rápido. – ¡Pues este es tan gigante que puede aplastarte con el pulgar!

Keith cogió un papel e hizo lo mismo. Excepto por el hecho de que el segundo papel estaba completamente en blanco.

\- ¿y dónde está el superhéroe ahí?

\- ¿No es obvio? – me miró. – Es el hombre invisible.

Nos pusimos a reír ante eso y, justo en ese momento, mi hermano Luis apareció por la puerta. Se quedó sorprendido al ver que tenía compañía.

\- Vaya, vaya. Veo que os lo estáis pasando genial. – sonrió. – Hola, soy Luis, su hermano. ¿y tu eres…?

 - Oh, ¡soy Keith! – se puso nervioso al ver a un adulto. – Siento molestar, es que estábamos solos, y nos aburríamos, y pensé que podíamos… Entretenernos.

\- ¡oh, no pasa nada! – contestó Luis. – me alegra que os entretengáis.

Se sentó a nuestro lado.

\- ¿y a que jugáis?

\- ¡A superhéroes! – le contesté entusiasmado. – Nos inventamos superhéroes y luchan entre ellos.

\- Oh, que guay. A ver... – miró nuestros dibujos. – ¡Que cantidad de dibujos habéis hecho!

Ambos nos miramos orgullosos.

\- Decirme una cosa: ¿Por qué os gustan tanto los superhéroes?

Keith se encogió de hombros.

\- No se… supongo que me gustan la idea de alguien que venga a salvarte cuando más lo necesitas.

\- Tiene sentido.

\- Pero entonces… ¿Porque te gusta tanto el hombre invisible? – Intervine yo.

\- Porque es como me siento a veces…. Invisible.

 

No supe que decir en ese momento. No me esperaba que hubiera una razón tan profunda para eso. Pero, tal y lo que me había contado de que no tenia casi familia y que siempre estaba solo.

Me sabia mal lo que estaba pasando y no quería que Keith se sintiera mal, pero no sabia el que. Pero hay algo de lo que si que estaba seguro: Quería que Keith dejara de ser el hombre invisible.

\- Tengo una idea.

Cogí un papel y escribí algo en él. Se lo di y Keith lo miró haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es la dirección de nuestra casa. – le dije. – Mañana seguramente me voy a casa, pero en cuanto a ti te den el alta puedes venir a verme y jugar juntos. Podemos inventar mas superhéroes.

Miré a mi hermano.

\- ¿Verdad? ¿A que puede venir a jugar? ¿a que sí?

\- No sé Lance, se lo tendríamos que preguntar a mamá, y…

Le puse morritos y ojos de cordero para intentar convencerle.

\- ¡Ay, está bien! – suspiró. – Hablaré con mamá, seguro que no le importa.

\- ¡Bien! – dijimos Keith y yo al unísono.

Estaba muy contento. A veces Luis era una presa fácil ante mis súplicas. Pero, sobre todo, estaba contento porque mi nuevo amigo iba a venir a casa a jugar.

Keith miró el reloj y se sobresaltó.

\- ¡ostras! ¿ya es tan tarde? Tengo que irme. Seguro que mi padre volverá pronto y se preguntará donde estoy.

Se bajó de la cama y me miró.

\- ¡Lo siento! Vendré a jugar a tu casa, lo juro.

Y se fue.

En cuanto le vi marcharse, me dio un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón. No le conocía, pero me dolía que estuviera solo, me dolía que se sintiera invisible, me dolía verle triste…

En ese momento pensé que, si realmente pudiera llegar a tener superpoderes, me gustaría tener el poder de hacerle feliz.

* * *

 

Meses después, Keith y yo nos habíamos vuelto mejores amigos. Jugábamos, leíamos, veíamos pelis juntos, íbamos a fuera a jugar… lo hacíamos todo juntos.

Pero hubo algo muy curioso en nuestra amistad. A pesar de que empezamos siendo amigos gracias a los superhéroes, con el tiempo dejamos de hablar tanto de ello. No era que no nos gustaran, sino que encontramos mas formas de pasar el tiempo juntos.

 

Ambos nos habíamos convertido en nuestros propios superhéroes.

 

 


	12. Day 12: Flowers

<< _Volveré pronto… lo siento._ >>

Hace ya mas de un mes que no le veo. Le echo de menos.

Keith y yo llevamos casi dos años casados y vivimos juntos desde hace casi tres. Después de terminar con todo el asunto de Voltron, ambos seguimos trabajando en el _Galaxy Garrison._ A pesar de tener casi el mismo “puesto”, por así decirlo, el trabajo de Keith era mucho más agotado que el mío y le hace viajar mucho. Cada cierto tiempo llega a casa con la noticia de que tiene que coger unos billetes de avión e irse a tal sitio durante un mes o dos.

yo he aguantado la situación todo lo que he podido y más. Pero hace un mes, cuando Keith me dijo que se iba de viaje cuatro meses, aquello superó mis límites. Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte días antes de que se fuera y llevamos enfadados desde entonces.

Aunque, obviamente, eso no me impidió despedirme de él. aunque la despedida fue mucho más fría de lo que me hubiese gustado, no iba a cometer el error de dejar que se fuera sin despedirme. Sabía que lo lamentaría si pasaba de él.

Desde entonces he estado solo en casa, lamentando esta situación y llorando a partes iguales. Muchos de los días recibía la visita de Pidge y de Hunk. Ambos decían venir a pasar el rato, pero yo sabía que lo hacían porque Keith les había pedido que me cuidaran y me animaran.  Era un detalle de su parte, pero eso no quitaba que esta situación me doliera mucho.

Ha pasado un mes desde que se fue, y he vivido una situación muy extraña.

Esta mañana estaba en casa ordenando los libros de la estantería para entretenerme y no ponerme a pensar, cuando picaron a la puerta.

\- Paquete para Lance McClain.

Le abrí la puerta, extrañando. Que yo supiera, no había comprado nada por internet.

\- Si, soy yo.

Cogí el paquete y firmé el papel que traía el repartidor. El hombre debió ver que yo no entendía nada de nada, porque me miró y me dijo:

\- El remitente del paquete expresó su deseo en poner una nota dentro. Debe de estar en las primeras páginas.

¿Páginas? Entonces… ¿era una especie de libro?

\- Gracias…

Me despedí del repartidor y centré mi atención en ese paquete. Lo abrí y, efectivamente, era un libro. Pero un libro muy extraño. Busqué el título y cuando lo encontré me quedé aún más extrañado.

<< _Diccionario del Lenguaje de las Flores >>_

¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién estaría interesado en regalarme algo así? Y, lo más importante, ¿de qué me va a servir eso?

Entonces me acordé de lo que me había dicho el repartidor. Abrí el libro en busca de la nota y me la encontré entre la tapa dura y la primera página. La cogí y dejé el libro en una mesa mientras leía.

 

<< _Hola, Lance._

_Podría decirte que lo siento de muchas formas, pero… Ya sabes que las palabras no son lo mío. Por eso quiero demostrártelo con acciones. Pero para entenderlo, necesitarás este libro. Disfrútalo._

_Keith. >>_

Me dio un vuelco el corazón al ver su nombre. Era el primer mensaje que recibía de él desde que se fue, y tenía que ser tan enigmático… no lo entiendo.

Pero… ¿Qué demonios significaba << _Pero para entenderlo, necesitarás este libro_ >> _?_ ¿Qué es lo que estaba planeando este chico?

No entendí nada de nada, y me hubiese gustado quedarme en casa para averiguarlo, pero era la hora de irme a trabajar y no podía entretenerme más en esta tontería. Porque eso es lo que me pensaba que era, una tontería.

Pero me equivocaba.

En cuanto llegué al _Galaxy Garrison,_ Hunk vino hacia mí.

\- ¡Lance! ¿lo has visto ya?

\- ¿el que? – le miré extrañado.

\- Lo que te ha llegado al despacho.

… ¿eh?

\- Aún no he pasado por allí. Ahora voy.

Fui al despacho rápidamente, casi ni me di cuenta de que Pidge y Allura me saludaron a mi llegada. Abrí la puerta despacho y lo vi.

Era un ramo de flores. Pero no de una flor cualquiera. Eran lilas y había muchas juntas en un solo ramo. No entendí nada, pero el ramo era enorme.

Por un momento, una idea me vino a la cabeza: ¿y si era esto a lo que se refería Keith? ¿Y si era el mismo el que había enviado las flores?

No vi la hora de llegar a casa y buscar en el libro el significado de esa flor. Seguro que tenía algún sentido oculto que yo no sabía captar a simple vista. Así que llegué a casa y me dispuse a devorar ese libro en busca de esa flor.

Y la encontré.

Esa extraña flor en forma de campana se llamaba _jacinto púrpura._ En la página de la izquierda mostraban una foto gigante del aspecto mas frecuente de esa flor, mientras que en la derecha ponían los diversos nombres por los que se le podía reconocer esa flor, su localización mas frecuente y, lo mas importante, su significado.

Descubrí que, al menos esa flor, tenia un montón de significados. Aunque todos rondaban el mismo concepto o idea: disculpa. En pocas palabras, Keith me estaba pidiendo perdón enviándome un ramo gigante de flores de _jacinto púrpura_ a mi despacho, sabiendo que las iba a ver sí o sí.

A pesar de estar a millones de kilómetros, a pesar de nuestra pelea tan goda… a pesar de todo eso se las arregló para mandarme un mensaje. Estaba impresionado.

Me fui a dormir preguntándome que era lo que me esperaba el día de mañana.

* * *

 

Hoy se ha repetido la escena.

Pero esta vez las flores eran un poco diferentes que las de ayer. Y, esta vez, si me había traído el libro. Lo busqué y, en base a su aspecto (lilas, pero con el centro amarillo), sin duda eran unas _acederas._ Su significado, entre otras cosas, era “paciencia”.

Entendí perfectamente el mensaje que me quiso dar. Quería que tuviera paciencia, que pronto el tiempo pasaría, y pronto nos volveríamos a ver. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había sido un tonto, que le había montado un follón por algo que él mismo no podía evitar.

Me arrepentí tantísimo, y me sentí tan mal, que no pude evitar llorar ante eso.

* * *

 

Han pasado dos meses desde que recibí ese libro y la primera flor. Desde entonces, cada día he ido recibiendo una flor tras otra, cada una con un significado diferente. Todas eran bellísimas, y su significado era más bonito que la propia flor, pero eran tantas que muy pronto no sabia donde guardarlas dentro de casa, por lo que me las arreglé y le pedí a Hunk que me ayudara a crear una especie de minijardín en el patio trasero. Nos costó mucho, pero logramos conseguir maletas suficientes para todas las flores. Pidge, Hunk y yo nos pasamos el resto del día trasplantando las flores que me habían llegado hasta el momento y dejando un hueco para las que pudieran venir luego.

Cuando acabamos, nos tomamos un tiempo para admirar la obra de arte que acabábamos de crear. Era un jardín precioso, estaba llena de macetas con flores de distintos colores y formas. Pero, lo mejor de todo, es que cada tipo de flor escondía un sentimiento. Eran muy variados, pero a la vez reflejaban lo mismo: amor. Estaba tan contento, que no podía esperar a recibir mas y acabar de llenar este pequeño trocito de paraíso.

Sin embargo, hoy… no he recibido nada.

Estaba tan acostumbrado estos meses a recibir una flor cada día que, hoy que no había recibido nada, me sentía tan… vacío. Estuve todo el día preocupado por el tema que casi ni pude concentrarme en mis tareas.

Llegué a casa arrastrando los pies y con las manos vacías. Sentía dolor en el pecho y sabia que me iba a echar a llorar en cuanto cruzara el umbral de la puerta. Pero al llegar a la puerta, había algo diferente en el ambiente. No sabia lo que era, pero parecía como si no fuera el único que estuviera allí.

Se me erizó la piel del miedo… ¿Y si había entrado un ladrón?

Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Pero al entrar en casa, vi una tenue luz que destacaba entre toda la oscuridad de la casa. venia del salón. Me quedé extrañado y fui poco a poco hacia allí, mientras temía encontrarme allí cualquier escena

Pero lo que vi me dejó aún mas paralizado que cualquier otra escena de una película de miedo.

Estaba allí.

Mi marido, el responsable de todos los regalos que había recibido este mes estaba allí, sentado en una silla del comedor, rodeado de velas y sujetando una flor con las manos. Cuando me asomé y le vi, él estaba mirando hacia mi dirección. Me estaba esperando.

\- Hola, querido esposo.

Yo no supe que decir. Estaba paralizado. Keith supuso que pasaría eso y se levantó para hablarme mas de cerca.

\- He visto que has hecho un bonito jardín con todos los regalos que te envié. Entonces, ¿te han gustado?

Asentí. Era lo máximo que podía decir. Keith sonrió de medio lado y se acercó un poquito más.

\- Creo que debería explicarte que hago aquí, ¿no?

\- ¡S-si! – titubeé, aun nervioso. – ¡Se supone que volvías en un mes!

Keith sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

\- Se supone.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Keith sonrió y cogió la flor que había traído consigo. Mientras se acercaba a mí, iba tocando los pétalos con sumo cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a romper de algún modo. Ese suave movimiento me recordó a todas las mañanas que habíamos despertado juntos, y Keith me acariciaba la espalda con los dedos. Era el mismo movimiento y el mismo tacto. Se me puso la piel de gallina al pensar en ello.

\- Le dije a todo el mundo que estaría casi cuatro meses fuera, pero lo cierto es que ya hace mucho que sabia que iba a volverme un mes antes de lo previsto.

Pestañeé. ¿estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo?

\- Este mes… es solo para ti y para mí.

Me abalancé hacia él y le besé como nunca. Él me respondió al beso dejándome sin aire mientras me empezó a tocar con amor y pasión. No podíamos reprimirnos. Tres meses sin vernos habían sido demasiado para este par de esposos tan alocados. Y, además, si tenemos en cuenta la situación en la que estábamos cuando nos despedimos.

Si, definitivamente necesitábamos este momento.

Antes de irnos al piso de arriba, Keith dejó la flor en la mesa. La observé brevemente. Sabia que había visto esa flor algún día mientras ojeaba alguna de las otras flores que me había enviado. Sonreí al darme cuenta de su significado, mientras seguí a Keith hacia nuestra habitación.

 

Amor eterno, eh… No necesitaba mirar en el libro para saberlo.

 

 


	13. Day 13: Tattoos

<< _Nunca más volveré a beber._ >>

 

Eso es lo que digo siempre, pero juro que esta vez va en serio. Y más después de lo que he vivido esta mañana.

 Después de abrir los ojos y que un tremendo dolor de cabeza me invadiera, decidí coger fuerzas y levantarme. Arrastré mi cuerpo hasta la ducha y me desnudé mientras hacia esfuerzos para no vomitar.

Lo que vi delante del espejo hizo que me olvidara de la resaca.

 Estaba cubierto de tatuajes. Algunos eran pequeños e insignificantes, algunos no se veían a simple vista a no ser que te fijaras mucho. Algunos de esos eran un tanto curiosos, por ejemplo, uno de un burrito. Ese seguro que fue incitado por Hunk. Había otro de un robot parecido a _Rover,_ el primer robot de Pidge. Y, obviamente, fue incitado por ella. El resto de los tatuajes fui deduciendo poco a poco a quien iban asociados.

 Pero hubo uno que me inquietó. En el costado derecho, había un tatuaje un poco más grande que destacaba entre el resto. Era un símbolo del infinito, un tipo de tatuaje muy frecuente. Sin embargo, este era raro, ya que era el único que estaba a color.  Era rosa y de izquierda a derecha el color se degradaba al lila. Era algo muy extraño, ya que el resto tenían una forma más definida y eran fácilmente asociables, pero este no logré asociarlo a nada ni a nadie.

 ¿Qué demonios era eso?

 Salí de la ducha blanco como el papel. No me sentía revitalizado ni algo aliviado. Todo ese asunto me había angustiado mucho. Demonios… ¿Por qué ese era el único que no sabía a quién iba dirigido? Al abrir la puerta del baño, me encuentro a mi hermana Verónica con cara de pocos amigos.

 - ¡Ya era hora! – gruñó. – Que tengas resaca y que tengamos dos baños en esta casa no te da derecho a ocuparlo el tiempo que te de la gana.

Pasé a su lado casi sin mirarla. Normalmente eso le hubiese molestado un poco. Pero mi estado debía de ser tan lamentable que Verónica en seguida vió que algo no iba bien.

\- Lance… - me dijo suavemente. - ¿es que pasó algo ayer que no quieras contarme?

\- No… me acuerdo.

Me sentí culpable al contestarle así, pero no era totalmente una mentira. Había una parte que no recordaba, pero lo que sí que me había enterado era de las consecuencias de aquella noche.

\- Oye, lance… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Dime…

\- Ayer llegaste borracho a casa gracias a tu amigo Hunk. Yo estaba despierta porque tenia trabajo que hacer y, cuando tu amigo se fue, te ayudé a meterte en la cama. Mientras tanto, me contabas un par de cosas que habían pasado…

Empecé a entender por donde iban los tiros.

\- ¿hay … algo de lo que dijera ayer que deba preocuparme? – pregunté cautelosamente, temiendo la respuesta.

\- No puedo decírtelo… Me hiciste prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, incluso a ti mismo.

\- ¿Qué? Eso es ridículo.

\- No voy a decirte nada, Lance.

Quiso meterse en el baño, pero en el último momento se giró y me miró.

\- Ah, pero a lo mejor alguno de tus amigos sabe de que va el tema. Tal vez ese tal Keith del que tanto hablabas ayer, sepa algo.

\- ¿Keith…?

No me dio tiempo a preguntarle nada más, ya que se había metido en la ducha y había cerrado la puerta del baño.

Lo que me había dicho Verónica me ayudó a encajar todas las piezas.

Ahora lo veía más claro que nunca. Era lógico. Era muy lógico. Tenía un tatuaje por cada miembro del _Team Voltron_ , hasta tenia un bigote en un tobillo que, claramente, iba dirigido a Corán. Solo había una persona cuyo nombre no había salido aún.

Y él era la clave de todo.

 

* * *

 

Llegué al _Galaxy Garrison_ y Hunk me abordó.

\- ¡Lance! – me puso una mano en el hombro. – Menuda fiesta, la de anoche, ¿eh? A mi aún me baila la cabeza.

\- Si, que fiesta…

\- Tuve que llevarte a casa casi a hombros.

\- Si… eso me ha contado mi hermana.

Empezaba a agobiarme. No encontraba a Keith.

\- Oye, Hunk, ¿Has visto a …?

\- ¿Keith? Si, ha llegado hace un rato. Está en su despacho.

\- Mierda. 

Salí corriendo en su búsqueda. Estaba tan nervioso que no veía bien por donde iba. Quería aclarar lo que había pasado y tenia que hablar con él sí o sí.

En cuanto entré en el despacho, Keith me miró. Tenia muy mala cara, como yo. Al parecer, ambos habíamos bebido una barbaridad la noche anterior y estábamos pagando las consecuencias. Aunque tenia aún la duda de que si Keith había sufrido las mismas consecuencias que yo.

\- Lance… lo siento. – me sontó nada mas verme.

\- ¿Lo … siento?

\- ¿es que… no te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

Hice que no con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

\- Yo… siento haberte besado de repente. Siento que nos hayamos liado, yo… no era mi intención. Pero ¿lo sabes verdad? Sabes que llevo meses enamorado de ti. Y ayer me confesaste que sentías lo mismo y… Yo… no pude evitar…

Aunque fuera raro en él, Keith parecía estar a punto de llorar. Parece que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, yo no. Bueno, no es que fuera algo que me gustara gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero lo que había pasado solo era culpa nuestra. Digo que fue nuestra culpa porque no fuimos capaces ni tuvimos el valor de mostrarlo.

Le toqué la cara con los dedos y pronto pude sentir unas cálidas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

\- Keith… No me arrepiento. No… No me arrepiento. – le repetí una y otra vez.

Nos abrazamos y, después de estar un rato sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, me acordé del verdadero motivo de mi visita a su despacho. Me separé de él, y le miré algo serio.

\- ¿Puedo…. Ver tu tatuaje?

Keith cambió su expresión. Estaba escandalizado.

\- ¿Cómo? – susurró. - ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

Su frase me dio la confirmación que necesitaba para acabar de asociar todo. Con suavidad, le levanté la camisa en busca del tatuaje. Y… ahí estaba.

Era un símbolo del infinito igualito al mío, aunque los colores eran diferentes. El suyo era lila y degradaba al color azul. Todo tenía sentido… cada uno teníamos un color que perfectamente podríamos asociarlo al otro y, como punto en común teníamos algo obvio: el color lila. Era obvio. Era completamente obvio. El lila era nuestra unión.

A pesar de que ya había asimilado que Keith era quien estaba detrás de ese tatuaje, el ver con mis propios ojos que todas mis sospechas se habían hecho reales me dejó en shock. Me tuve que sentar un rato. Tenía dolor de cabeza, y no era por la resaca.

Keith se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la mano.

\- Deberíamos hablar de esto. – dijo, después de un rato de silencio.

Yo le miré. No sabia que decir. Lo único que sabía era que él tenia razón. Esto que nos había pasado era importante, y no podíamos, simplemente, olvidarlo.

\- Necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros dos. Tener una charla, calmadamente y expresar nuestros sentimientos. – me miró. – Somos adultos, Lance. Quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero que nuestro inicio estuviera marcado por una noche loca en la que no recordamos absolutamente nada.

Tenía razón. Nos queríamos, y nos merecíamos un bonito comienzo de nuestra historia, como todo el mundo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- Ah, tengo una duda más.

\- Suelta

\- ¿Qué me dices del resto de tatuajes?

Era algo en lo que no había pensado. Sin duda, ese tatuaje del infinito me había preocupado un montón, pero había olvidado que tenía un montón de pequeños tatuajes repartidos por todo mi cuerpo que representaban a muchas personas más.

\- ¿puedes decirme porque demonios quisiste tatuarte un burrito? O sea, ¿Por qué?

Ambos no pudimos evitar reírnos ante esa situación. Era tan surrealista que no podíamos parar de reír. Pero, sobre todo, ya formaba parte del pasado y no se podía cambiar.

Había empezado el día odiando esos tatuajes y lamentándome a mi mismo el haber bebido y el habérmelos hecho. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban las horas me di cuenta de que cada uno de ellos representaba una persona importante en mi vida. Alguien que había llegado a mí, y me había marcado con tanta fuerza que ahora era imposible de borrar.

 

Si, definitivamente, me gustan estos tatuajes.


	14. Day 14: Soulmates.

 

<< _Solo el amor más profundo puede librarme ese anillo._ >>

Hay algo que mucha gente no sabe de mí, y es que tengo un anillo. Es cierto que, hoy en día mucha gente lleva anillos, pero el mío es especial: no me lo puedo quitar. Está prácticamente enganchado a mi dedo de la mano derecha. Llevo muchos años con él, casi desde que tengo memoria. Ha llegado a un punto que ya es como si se hubiese fusionado con mi cuerpo. he intentado quitarlo de mil formas, he pedido ayuda a familia, amigos e incluso a los médicos. Todos lo dieron por imposible.

Al final, yo también me rendí. El anillo era cómodo, a fin de cuentas. No pasaba nada si lo tenía día sí y día también. Pero me intrigaba enormemente. Había aparecido un día, sin motivo alguno, y no parecía irse.  Además, algo que descubrí con el tiempo era que el color del anillo variaba según mi estado de ánimo. No era un dato extremadamente importante, pero sí que era un tanto curioso.

Hoy estaba particularmente irritado, por lo que el anillo irradiaba un brillante color amarillo.

 Llegó la hora de comer. Cogí mi bandeja de comida y me fui a mi mesa junto a mis amigos Hunk y Pidge.

\- Que mala cara tienes.

\- He vuelto a tener ese estúpido sueño. – bufé.

\- ¿ese en el que estás en medio de la nada, en el cual te estas fundiendo en un beso con alguien que lleva el mismo anillo que tú?

\- Si… ese.

\- ¿ese en el que no sabes quien es, pero sientes algo extraño cuando le besas?

\- ¡Si, por dios, si! – suspiré con fuerza. – Esa secuencia no para de perseguirme día y noche desde que empecé en la universidad. Y, en serio, me irrita.

Hunk asintió.

\- Si, lo vemos. – señaló al anillo. – está amarillo.

\- Ah, ya. – me miré el anillo con indiferencia. – Hacía mucho que no estaba amarillo.

\- Sigo sin entender porque no quieres que te ayude a quitarlo.

\- Es inútil, ya te lo he dicho.

\- Ahora que pienso, nunca nos contaste donde lo conseguiste. – intervino Pidge. - ¿en un mercadillo o así?

\- No, yo… Lo tengo desde siempre.

Me quedé callado mirando el anillo. Llevaba toda la vida con él, y aun no sabía prácticamente nada de ese extraño objeto.

\- Lance, venga, si quieres que te ayudemos, debes contarnos todo en lo referente al anillo.

Miré a mis amigos y suspiré.

\- Poneos cómodos, que esto va para largo.

<< _Cuando nací, vino mucha gente de mi familia a verme. Tenia un montón de familiares, así que todos, o casi todos se pasaron a verme. Como es costumbre, recibí un montón de regalos, algunos de los cuales fueron enviados a mis padres directamente sin que viniera nadie a dárselos personalmente. Los regalos eran lo típico de un bebé recién nacido: ropas, peluches… Sin embargo, uno de mis familiares me regaló algo un poco extraño: este anillo. Mis padres me lo pusieron los primeros días sin mirar el nombre de la persona que me lo había regalado. Pero tardaron un rato en caer que no tenía ninguna tía llamada “Honerva” ni nada parecido._

_Aquello les dio muy mala espina e intentaron quitarme el anillo, pero era tarde: ya me lo habían puesto y no había forma de quitármelo. >>_

\- ¿No había forma? – preguntó Pidge. – ¿lo intentaron de todas las formas posibles?

\- No, no había. Pero, además, era un bebé de pocos días, no querían hacer mucha fuerza porque no querían hacerme daño.

\- ¿Ni los médicos ni nadie pudo?

\- No, después de muchos intentos, lo dieron por imposible.

\- Vaya… - suspiraron los dos, decepcionados.

Suspiré y seguí con mi relato:

<< _Demasiados años pasé de consulta en consulta para que al final, absolutamente todos los médicos llegaran a la misma conclusión: era un suceso tan raro que lo mas sensato seria aparcar el tema y aprender a convivir con ello._

_De todos modos, era un anillo cómodo y no presentaba ningún problema. Cuando ya tenia los años suficientes como para entender que estaba pasando, el anillo formaba parte de mí._

_Pero un día el anillo cambió._

_El anillo tal y como lo veis ahora no es el mismo que me regalaron en ese momento. El que me dieron era negro, oscuro… y algo siniestro. Parecía como si le hubiesen quitado el color de golpe. Pero todo cambió el día que llegué a esta universidad._

_Acabábamos de empezar las clases. Digo “acabábamos” porque, literalmente, me pasó el primer día._

_Al llegar a aquí no conocía a nadie. Pero tuve suerte, el primer día tuve interacción con muchas personas. Les pedí ayuda y, gracias a sus indicaciones, logré encontrar la primera clase. Pero tuve problemas con la segunda._

_Estuve literalmente dando vueltas por toda la facultad, y llegué a un pasillo en el que había mucha gente. Empecé a sentirme raro y, la mano donde tenía el anillo empezó a temblar. Pensaba que era por el agobio y el estrés de estar perdido el primer día de clase.  Intentaba esquivar a todo el mundo cuando me choqué con alguien. Me giré para pedirle perdón y ahí estaba. El estúpido de Keith >>_

\- ¿Keith? – me interrumpió Hunk. - ¿el chico ese que te odia?

\- Si…

\- ¿Y cómo es que llegasteis a odiaros?

\- Eso viene a continuación.

_< <Cuando me giré para decirle algo, Keith me miró un poco raro. _

_“Eh, ten más cuidado”. Me respondió así sin más. le miré raro y le pregunté por el aula. Puso una cara algo borde y me señaló el aula con la mirada._

_Y desapareció._

_Me metí en clase y, cuando sacaba mis cosas, me di cuenta de que el anillo estaba diferente. Es más, estaba… brillante. >>_

\- ¿y a partir de ese momento empezó a estar como está ahora?

\- Si, desde entonces, su aspecto ha sido el mismo.

Ante mis palabras, Pidge y Hunk se miraron, lo que me dio muy mal rollo. Estaba claro que ellos habían captado algo en mi historia que yo no.

\- ¿Q-que? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lance… - empezó a decir Pidge. - ¿Por qué nos has contado lo de Keith?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Parece que, inconscientemente, creas que tiene algo que ver con el anillo.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo!

\- No, Lance, piénsalo. – intervino Hunk. – Antes de conocerle, el anillo estaba inanimado. Te chocas con él y, mágicamente, el anillo cobra vida.

\- Anda, callad y seguir comiendo.

Con esa frase, zanjé la conversación. Curiosamente, después de eso, el anillo pasó de amarillo irritado a rojo enfadado.

Realmente, me negaba a creer que ese idiota de Keith tuviera algo que ver. Desde que le conozco solo he recibido miradas secas, contestaciones bordes e indiferencia. Se notaba que le empecé a caer mal desde el minuto 1. ¿Cómo es posible que él fuera el responsable?

* * *

 

A pesar de mi negativa, dicho tema me preocupaba bastante. Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos y en dicho sueño que se repetía noche tras noche, y últimamente con mas frecuencia.

Meses después de mi charla en la cafetería, y cuando este tema para mí ya rozaba la obsesión. Noté una voz grave a mis espaldas en los pasillos de la facultad.

\- Hey, tu.

Me giré, era quien más temía. Me lo quedé mirando sin saber que decir. Era raro que me hablara directamente y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- Disculpa, ¿me hablas a mí?

\- ¿a quien crees que estoy hablando, sino?

\- No sé, como parece que para ti soy insignificante, no pensaba que me hablarías nunca.

Puede que mis palabras fueran duras, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba un poco rencoroso por el hecho de que, aun sin conocerme, fuera capaz de tratarme tan despectivamente. Realmente no me merecía tal cosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, exactamente?

\- Quiero comprobar una cosa.

Acto seguido, cogió mi mano y me quitó los guantes que llevaba casi siempre para ocultar el anillo.

\- ¡eh! ¿Qué haces?

Estaba molesto con Keith por tratarme así prácticamente desde que nos conocíamos, pero esto ya era pasarse. Eran unos guantes que me gustaban mucho y quitármelos me tocó la moral. Además, no me gustaba que nadie quisiera verme el anillo. Suficiente tenia con tener esa carga durante varios años.

A pesar de estar irritado él también, la cara de Keith cambió. Se puso blanco como el papel.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que tienes ese anillo?

\- ¿y a ti que mas te da?

Ignoró mis palabras y volvió a mirar mi anillo.

\- Es como el de mi sueño… - susurró.

Aquello me dejó en shock.

\- ¿Tu… sueño? ¿también tienes… sueños raros?

Asintió. Me miró a los ojos y, sin mediar palabra, se quitó sus guantes también. Hasta en ese momento no había caído mucho en que los llevaba, aunque ahora que me fijaba, era raro que ambos los lleváramos.

Y ya entendía por qué.

Keith llevaba exactamente el mismo tipo de anillo. Tenia la misma forma y brillaba igual. Era exactamente igual.

\- Cuando nací, alguien les envió una carta a mis padres con el anillo dentro. La carta decía que era un anillo de la suerte, y si me lo ponía todos mis deseos se cumplirían. Mis padres no se creyeron esa carta, claro, pero me pusieron el anillo solo por probar. A la hora de quitármelo… no pudieron. – me miró. – A ti te pasó algo así, ¿no?

Asentí.

\- Llevo desde que era pequeño teniendo unos sueños muy raros. – le contesté yo - Sueños en los que me besaba con alguien y el anillo se rompía. No podía ver la cara o el aspecto de ese “alguien”, solo sé lo que hacía. Y también sé… que el anillo era exactamente igual al mío.

Nos quedamos helados. No entendíamos nada.

Dos personas que no se conocían de nada, que prácticamente se odiaban, han llevado el mismo anillo durante toda su vida. Esos dos anillos se iluminaron en cuanto nos cruzamos en aquel pasillo. Esos dos anillos… nos atrajeron.

\- ¿Por qué, Keith?

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- ¿Por qué me has estado tratando tan mal estos últimos años?

\- Espera, creía que estábamos hablando del anillo.

\- Estábamos, pero ¿sabes qué? Este objeto es algo que tenemos en común. Si queremos averiguar por qué quiero saber algunas cosas. Y esa es una de ellas.

Me mordí la lengua. Tenia un poco de rencor por todos estos años, pero o quería ser demasiado duro con él y tuve que reprimirme.

\- Lo único que quiero saber… es porqué alguien que no conozco de nada, pero que casualmente lleva el mismo anillo que yo, me odia. Sé que tengo tendencia a ser irritante y molesto. Pero no me diste tiempo a serlo contigo.

\- Lance, tú… No me caes mal.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Lo que ocurre es que siempre tengo tendencia a estropearlo todo. Siempre que conozco a alguien… acabo haciéndole daño. Con el tiempo, desarrollé una costumbre horrible: siempre que me cruzaba con alguien, evitaba a toda costa que entrara en mi vida.

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero… apenas me conocías.

\- Lo siento… Estaba harto de hacerle daño a la gente.

Le comprendía mas de lo que él pensaba. Nos volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

\- Y… ¿ahora que hacemos?

\- No lo sé… - le respondí. – Pero podríamos empezar por descubrir la verdad sobre estos objetos.

Ahora que habíamos descubierto quien era la otra persona de nuestros extraños sueños, nos debíamos a nosotros mismos descubrir cuál era el siguiente paso

\- Me… Parece bien.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses… y aun no entendimos que pasaba. Durante un tiempo estuvimos investigando quien debía ser la persona que se escondía detrás de la identidad de “Honerva”. Así que, supongo que es una parte de nuestra historia que nunca descubriremos. Lo único que descubrimos fue una leyenda urbana que rodeaba ese nombre.

Dicha leyenda decía que, hace unos años, una bruja muy poderosa estaba harta de ver como los seres humanos trataban el amor, y como lo echaban a perder. Por eso, creó unos anillos mágicos que no se pudieran quitar nunca. Dichos anillos estaban inactivos hasta en el momento en el que ambas personas se cruzaran con la persona con la que estuvieran destinada a pasar el resto de su vida juntos. En ese momento, ambos anillos cobraban vida y atraían a los portadores de dichos anillos entre ellos.

Hasta ese momento, solo habíamos encontrado información que ya sabíamos, pero, lo que descubrimos a continuación nos dejó en shock: esos anillos desaparecerían en el momento en el que ambas personas se enamoraran perdidamente. Una vez que lo hicieran, ya no había vuelta atrás. Los anillos se romperían y se desintegrarían. Pero no cualquier persona podrían lograr ese efecto: solo el amor mas profundo podría lograrlo.

Al acabar de leer esa leyenda, Keith y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír.

“Que estupidez de leyenda”, nos dijimos a nosotros mismos.

* * *

 

Mientras tanto, Keith nos empezamos a llevar más o menos bien. Ya no me miraba mal, ni me contestaba borde. Ya me trataba como un compañero más.  Poco a poco, nos fuimos acercando. Empezó a sentarse en nuestra mesa del comedor (cosa que a Pidge y a Hunk les chocó al principio), hablábamos de todo un poco y se interesaba por nuestra clase. Con el tiempo ya era uno mas del grupo.

Poco a poco, nuestra relación empezó a avanzar tanto que ya hasta le veía sonreír cuando nos cruzábamos. Me llamaba para quedar e ir a tomar un café, o para ir al cine. Incluso había días que me esperaba al salir de clase. Todo era muy extraño, pero… estaba bien.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, éramos inseparables. Pero nuestra mente inocente nos decía que solo era amistad. Que solo nos llevábamos bien y no había un trasfondo detrás. Tardamos mucho, pero mucho tiempo en darnos cuenta de algo. Algo que llevábamos toda la vida esperando. Algo que nos cambiaria para siempre y transformaría para siempre nuestra relación a un estado diferente. Algo que ocurrió y pasó desapercibido para nosotros. Tal vez porque… estábamos más ocupados creando nuevos sentimientos.

 

Nos dimos la mano como siempre… pero ese día no había anillos de por medio.

 


	15. Day 15: Childhood

 

<< _Dijiste que nunca me abandonarías, pero te has ido sin decirme adiós._ >>

 

Reconozco que siempre he sido muy ingenuo. Siempre me han hecho creer que estaban de mi parte, que nunca me abandonarían. Pero aprendí que no es cierto. Y de la peor manera.

La primera vez que sentí el dolor del abandono, tenía 5 años. Parece mentira, pero aún tengo en mi cabeza la imagen de aquel niño de pelo oscuro, cuyo nombre nunca he vuelto a recordar. Era un chico que conocí un día en el parque jugando con mis hermanos. No recuerdo mucho de esa época, solo sé que siempre estaba solo. Solamente lo veía a él con su padre, algo apartado del resto de niños.

Yo de pequeño era un niño que le gustaba jugar con todo el mundo y hacerse amigo de cualquiera. Así que, naturalmente, no tardé en acercarme a él y pedirle unirse. Él, aparte de tímido, parecía sentirse inseguro de acercarse y unirse. Sin embargo, su padre le alentaba a que se acercara y se hiciera nuestro amigo.

Al final, logramos que quisiera ir a los columpios conmigo, al tobogán, a jugar al pilla pilla y a una cantidad de juegos más. Cuando su padre le llamó para irse a su casa, me puse muy triste. Pero él se apresuró a decirme que no me preocupara. Que al día siguiente volvería y jugaríamos a mas juegos juntos. Y lo cumplió. 

Con el tiempo, ese niño y yo nos hicimos inseparables. Jugábamos a todos los juegos habidos y por haber. Nos llenábamos de tierra y barro y nos lo pasábamos bomba. Cuando nuestra amistad, era mas fuerte, él me dijo unas palabras que nunca olvidaré.

<< _no me separaré nunca de ti, siempre seremos amigos._ >>

Que mentira mas grande…

Como ya he dicho antes, era un ingenuo. Cuando ese chico me lo dijo, le creí. Creí que siempre iba a estar a mi lado y que nunca dejaríamos de estar juntos. Que siempre iba a ir al parque y le encontraría a allí.

Pero esa fue la ultima vez que le vi.

Al día siguiente me enteré por mis hermanos que ese chico y su padre se habían mudado lejos. Muy lejos. Y que sería muy difícil que volvieran. Ese chico se había ido y no me dijo nada al respecto. Pero una parte de mí se negaba a creer lo evidente. Estuve esperando como un tonto a que volvieran o, como mínimo, a recibir una carta o nota. Pero, después de unos años, su recuerdo se fue borrando de mi memoria.

Por no recordar, no recuerdo ni su nombre.

 

* * *

 

Todo eso pasó hace mas de 15 años.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, demasiado como para seguir preocupado de ello. con el tiempo, mi mente fue omitiendo cada vez más pequeños y dolorosos recuerdos como ese. Y ya había llegado a un punto en el que ni me acordaba. Pero, como siempre, la vida me tenia guardada una desagradable sorpresa.

Keith y yo estábamos juntos, pero vivíamos cada uno en su propia casa. Era demasiado pronto para vivir juntos, pero sí que es verdad que me pasaba casi todas las noches en su casa. Así que, a efectos prácticos, sí que se podría decir que vivíamos juntos.

Un día, mi madre me llamó estando en casa de Keith. Resulta que, ordenando, se encontró unos cuantos álbumes de fotos de cuando yo era pequeño. Mi madre no quería ni replantearse el tirarlo a la basura. Ella era muy sentimental y le gustaba tener efectos personales y recuerdos varios de todo tipo. Pero el problema es que la casa se nos había quedado pequeña. No queríamos mudarnos, pero el ser cinco hermanos y que uno de ellos tenía mujer y dos hijos hacía que cada vez tengamos menos espacio personal.

Por eso mi madre quería empezar a guardar cosas. La familia cada vez se iba ampliando más, y mi madre no quería deshacerse de los álbumes, pero necesitábamos espacio. Debatiendo con mi madre por teléfono sobre eso, Keith se acercó y me dejó una nota al lado.

“ _Puedes guardar algunos álbumes aquí, si quieres_ ”.

Aquello nos alivió un montón, tanto a mi madre y a mí. Mientras le comentaba a mi madre esa opción, Keith me dejó otra nota.

“ _Así podré ver lo mono y adorable que era mi sexy novio de pequeño.”_ , decía.

Aquello me hizo sonrojarme muchísimo. Me gustaba que me lanzara halagos y me tratara con amor y cariño, pero la verdad es que cuando lo hacía no sabia que responder. Me limité a hacerle un gesto con la mano mientras cortaba la llamada con mi madre. Una vez colgué, Keith me empezó a dar besos en el cuello mientras yo me resistía a que lo hiciera. No era que no me gustara, sino que él sabía que tenía cosquillas en casi todas las zonas de mi cuerpo.

Y Keith se aprovechaba de ello haciéndome sufrir.

Después de darnos mimos (lo que os hizo acabar en la cama), Keith y yo tuvimos una charla llena de anécdotas y cosas curiosas de nuestra infancia. Es curioso porque Keith apenas me aportó información sobre su infancia, ya que no le gustaba hablar del tema. Así que, básicamente, la charla consistió en narrarle como era un niño tremendamente travieso. Keith se reía y disfrutaba de mi faceta mas granujilla, pero había algo en su mirada que me daba mala espina…

Entre risas y besos cariñosos, los dos nos dejamos arrastrar por un profundo sueño.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente fui en busca de los álbumes.

Llovía mucho, así que me llevé paraguas, aunque fue un poco inútil cuando, a la vuelta, tenia en mis brazos una caja gigante de álbumes de fotos. ¿Pero cuentas fotos me habían hecho a lo largo de mi vida?

Llegué a casa de Keith empapadisimo mientras él ordenaba la casa y les hacia un hueco. Su cara al ver lo inmensa que era la caja era un poema.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. No hace falta que digas nada. – le interrumpí, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. – Al parecer tiene como tres o cuatro cajas solo de fotos, y muchas son mías. Al parecer era muy fotografiado de pequeño.

Nos reímos ante esa ocurrencia y fuimos sacando los álbumes uno a uno. Íbamos mirándolos de vez en cuando antes de ponerlos en su sitio.

\- ¡Ay dios mira esta! – Keith se empezó a reír. – estabas pringoso y lleno de comida por todo el cuerpo.

\- Si, en vez de comer normal metía el cuerpo entero en el plato. – respondí resignado.

Keith se rio ante mis ocurrencias y seguimos con la faena. No tardó en volver a ver otra foto que le hizo gracia.

\- Al parecer, te gustaba estar sucio siempre, ¿eh? – me señaló la foto.

\- Si, me encantaba hacer la croqueta en la arena del parque. Por eso era habitual que se me metiera arena en los ojos, y el viaje directo a la ducha después de ir al parque se convirtió en una costumbre. Pero… dejé de ir.

Keith me miró.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste de ir?

La pregunta hizo que me diera un pinchazo en el corazón. Me acordé de ese niño y todo lo que me pasó y empecé a deprimirme. Aunque no quería que Keith se preocupara por mí, ni que viera que seguía afectado por algo que pasó en mi infancia. Así acabñe por no decirle la verdad.

\- No… lo sé. – le mentí. – Supongo que… me dejó de gustar.

Keith asintió. Él podía ver a través de mí, y sabia mejor que nadie cuanto estaba mal, afectado por algo o no quería hablar de algún tema. Así que, aunque sabia que le ocultaba algo, no me iba a decir nada al respecto.

… O eso pensaba yo.

\- Lance…

Su tono era algo preocupado y sorprendido. Me giré para ver lo que estaba pasando y vi que seguía con el mismo álbum y solo había pasado un par de páginas. Se acercó a mí y señaló una foto.

\- Este niño…

Al ver esa fotografía, algo se removió en mi interior. Parece que intentaba olvidarlo, pero la vida me golpeaba nuevamente con recuerdos dolorosos. Estaba harto de recordarlo, pero sentía que, si no se lo contaba a alguien, explotaría. Por ese motivo, pensé que Keith podría ayudarme a sentirme mejor.

Así que, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, le interrumpí y le dije:

\- Ese niño… ¡Ese maldito niño! Fue el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca. El mejor. Jugaba conmigo todos los días en el parque. Nos hicimos inseparables y, después de pasar mucho tiempo juntos, va y me promete que nunca se iba a alejar de mí. Pero ¿sabes qué? Ese maldito niño se mudó días después de hacerme esa promesa. Se fue sin decirme adiós, y nunca me escribió una carta después de irse. Tiró nuestra amistad por tierra, y le dio igual. ¿Pues sabes qué? – saqué la foto del álbum. – yo también voy a hacer lo mismo.

Fui a la cocina a por un encendedor, dispuesto a quemar esa maldita foto.

\- ¿Q-que vas a hacer? – contestó Keith nervioso y siguiéndome.

\- Voy a quemar esta foto y a deshacerme de ella para siempre. Estoy harto de tener recuerdos de esa época. Por su culpa dejé de ir al parque y dejé de creer en la amistad durante muchos años. ¡Pues ahora es el momento de terminar con todo!

Encendí el encendedor y, antes de que pudiera acercarlo siquiera a la foto, Keith me lo quitó de las manos y lo tiró al suelo. Cuando giré la cabeza para reprocharle su comportamiento, su expresión me dejó helado. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y estaban mirándome con pena y dolor. No entendía nada.

\- Ese niño… - dijo con la voz temblorosa. – Soy yo.

Tardé un buen rato en asimilar lo que me había dicho. Era como si pensara que se tratara de una broma cruel.

\- … ¿Qué?

\- Yo… soy ese niño. De pequeño jugábamos juntos…

\- Basta…

\- … Nos lo pasábamos bien…

\- Basta.

\- … Y éramos los mejores amigos.

\- ¡BASTA!

Dejé la foto en la encimera de la cocina y le miré. Yo también había empezado a llorar.

Preso de la rabia, me fui de casa con un portazo. A fuera estaba cayendo una lluvia casi torrencial y me bastaron pocos segundos para quedarme empapado. Pero no me importaba. Realmente no me importaba nada en ese momento.

Keith me siguió, intentando calmarme. En cuanto vi que me cogió del brazo, lo aparté con fuerza y le miré furioso.

\- ¡me abandonaste! – le grité. – ¡Me hiciste una promesa y me abandonaste! ¡Nada volvió a ser igual después de ese momento! ¿me oyes? ¡NADA!

\- ¡Mi padre murió!

Me quedé en shock.

\- ¡Mi padre murió y no pude quedarme en ese lugar! ¡estaba demasiado dolido y triste! ¡Tenía que irme!

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Me dijeron que te mudaste!

\- ¡es lo que tenía que decir! ¡odiaba decirle la verdad a todo el mundo! ¡Lo odiaba!

Nuestros gritos, a pesar de estar llenos de furia, se perdieron entre la fuerte lluvia. Estábamos dolidos y en shock, pero había un punto en el que no podíamos gritar más… Solo llorar.

\- Lo siento. – sollozaba. – Siento… haberte abandonado.

\- No… perdóname. Perdóname por no haberte comprendido. Perdóname por haber reaccionado así. Yo… - me cubría la cara con las manos. – Yo te quería mucho… Ver como te marchabas sin decir adiós fue… Horrible. Lo único que hacia era… llorar. Dia y noche…

\- Lo siento… ¡Lo siento!

Nos abrazamos con fuerza mientras la lluvia caía sobre nosotros. No podíamos hacer nada mas que llorar, abrazarnos y pedirnos perdón. Ambos teníamos una espina clavada desde hacia muchos años que nunca habíamos logrado sacarnos.

 

* * *

 

Después de esa escena tan surrealista y digna de película, entramos en casa y nos quitamos la ropa mojada. Decidimos darnos un baño, aunque el ambiente era mucho más serio que siempre que nos bañábamos juntos. Nos metimos juntos en la bañera y me abrazó por detrás.  

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y de lo dolido que me había sentido todos esos años, me sentía culpable por como había respondido ante aquella noticia. Era demasiado fuerte para mí.

\- Keith… - rompí el silencio.

\- ¿Mmmm?

\- Siento… haber reaccionado así. No quería minimizar tu problema. Perder a tu padre… debió de ser duro.

\- Lo fue. – me contestó. – Pero nunca te dije nada de que me iba y eso fue un error muy grave por mi parte. Lo siento … mucho.

Con suavidad, me tomó del mentón y me atrajo a él.

\- Créeme que si pudiera volver en el tiempo… te enviaría mil y una cartas.

\- Y yo las recibiría encantado.

Asentí y nuestros labios se tocaron suavemente. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por nuestros cuerpos mientras nos besábamos.

\- Después del baño podríamos seguir colocando fotos, si quieres. – me susurró una vez separados.

\- Nah, da igual. Seguimos mañana. – le miré con una sonrisa. – ya tengo suficiente del pasado por hoy.

Ambos dejamos que ese momento pasara lentamente y con calma. Habíamos estado tan ocupados sintiéndonos dolidos por el pasado que no nos dimos cuenta de como nos estaba afectando en el presente.

Y eso era algo que no volveríamos a permitir.  


	16. Day 16: Making up.

<< ¿ _Y si lo que necesitamos… es dar un paso atrás_? >>

Keith y yo llevábamos enfadados un mes y era la primera vez que le veía desde entonces.

Estábamos muy tensos por una misión muy importante que teníamos que hacer, y por una tontería poco después estallamos en una gran pelea que no supimos parar a tiempo. Nos dijimos cosas muy dañinas y que no sentíamos en absoluto. La verdad es que nunca había visto a Keith de esa manera, y creo que él tampoco me había visto a mí.

La pelea fue de tal magnitud que a estas alturas ya pensábamos que nuestra relación se había acabado. Pero no podía acabar así. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo el mensaje que recibí de Keith hace unos días.

<< _Tenemos que hablar. Si nuestra relación se ha acabado, lo entiendo. pero primero quiero que lo hablemos. No quiero que nuestra relación acabe de esta forma tan fea._ >>

No estaba con los ánimos de verle o hablar con él, pero en ese momento sí que le tuve que dar la razón. La verdad es que lo dimos todo y más para poder estar juntos. gracias a él descubrí quien soy en realidad. Si todo esto había sido en vano, quería tener un buen recuerdo de mi relación con él.

 

* * *

 

Nos vimos unos días después.

Quedamos en una cafetería en un sitio neutral. No quería que nos viéramos en la casa de ninguno de los dos para no comprometer a nadie. Además, si la conversación subía de tono y uno de los dos se quería ir, así no sería más incómodo.

Yo fui el que llegó primero. Estaba nerviosísimo.

Sinceramente, tenia un poco de esperanza en que acabáramos de hablar las cosas calmadamente, llegar a la conclusión de que la discusión fue un error que no se debía repetir, pedirnos perdón y volver a salir. Dicho así parece muy fácil, pero de verdad que quería arreglar las cosas.

Es por es que estaba extremadamente nervioso. Tenia el objetivo de escuchar todo lo que tuviese que decir, aceptar todas las críticas y medir mis palabras al máximo. No quería volver a cagarla.

Keith llegó poco después. No tardó demasiado en venir. Supongo que él también estaba nervioso.

\- Hola… - me dijo al verme.

\- Hola. – me rasqué la nuca. - ¿deberíamos sentarnos?

\- S-sí. Yo… iré a por unos cafés. Con leche, ¿no?

\- Sí, con leche está bien.

Le vi marcharse a la barra y algo se me removió por dentro.

\- Si que te acuerdas, eh… - me dije para mí mismo.

Volvió al cabo de un rato. Nos sentamos y nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Yo no sabia que decir, y Keith estaba igual. Me dolía esta situación, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- en fin… - soltó. – tu… ¿Cómo estás?

\- he tenido días peores, la verdad. – le confesé. – Sinceramente, he tenido uno de los peores meses de mi vida porque ni siquiera entendí que estaba pasando.

\- Lo entiendo. debería haberte dicho de quedar para hablar hace mucho, no pretendía que pasara mucho tiempo. Perdona…

\- No, esta bien. – hice un gesto con la mano, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. - ¿tu estas bien?

\- Supongo... ¿Qué es estar bien, a fin de cuentas?

\- No lo sé… - me encogí de hombros. – Supongo que “estar bien” debe ser que no llores cada maldito día, que no odies tu vida, que no quieras tener un botón que vaya hacia atrás en el tiempo… Que no quieras… volver a verle cada maldito segundo.

Lo sabía… sabía que no tendría que haber abierto la boca. No quería que viera que estaba falta. Quería evitar que pensara que lo hacia por pena. Tampoco quería que él se preocupara demasiado. Pero ahí estaba yo, acababa de confesarle a mi “exnovio” que le echaba de menos y que quería verle.

Keith me miró durante unos segundos y suspiró. No era un suspiro de molestia, ni de pesadez. Era más bien como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no supiera como.

\- Lance… Mira, yo te quiero. Pero no sé si empezar la relación en el punto en el que lo dejamos seria una buena idea. Ambos hemos fallado en muchas cosas. Si continuamos donde lo dejamos… volveremos a fallar en lo mismo.

Lo entendía. De verdad que lo entendía. Sabía que en parte era lo mejor para ambos. Sabía que así los dos dejaríamos de hacernos daño, pero… oírlo de su propia boca me dolía demasiado. Me estaba mordiendo el labio para no llorar, hasta el punto de que a punto estuve de hacerme sangre.

\- Lo entiendo… perdón. – me levanté. – siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

me giré para irme, no podía soportarlo más. yo solo quería llegar a mi casa, echarme en mi casa y llorar todo lo que había llorado este último mes y más. Keith, para mi sorpresa, fue a por mí y me cogió del brazo.

\- Lance, no seas idiota, y escúchame. – me soltó. – Ese es uno de tus problemas antes, que no me escuchabas.

Sus palabras fueron duras, pero supongo que tenia razón. Tal y como me prometí a mi mismo, iba a escuchar todas sus quejas y consejos. Y más si se había tomado la molestia de venir a por mí.

\- Escucha. Sí que quiero volver contigo, pero no me has entendido. Quiero arreglar esto, y para esto deberíamos volver a empezar. Como si nos conociéramos de nuevo. Como si empezáramos a salir des de cero. Solo así podremos detectar que iba mal antes y arreglarlo. ¿te parece bien?

Yo asentí. No podía decir mucho más porque iba a colapsar en cuestión de segundos si no hacía algo. Keith lo detectó y sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Quieres… que te abrace para que puedas llorar y desahogarte?

\- Eso… estaría bien, sí.

Mi voz era temblorosa. Había intentado aguantarme, pero los brazos de Keith rodeándome derribaron todas mis barreras.

Pasaron los meses y todo iba bien. Keith y yo volvimos al principio, literalmente. Nuestras citas consistían en ir a comer, a dar un paseo, al cine… Íbamos, nos lo pasábamos bien y ya está. Luego nos despedíamos con un abrazo y un beso y nos íbamos. Tardamos mucho en volver a acabar una cita en la cama. Pero era lo que necesitábamos en verdad. Tomárnoslo con calma.

Yo estaba realmente contento. Al principio no sabía si esto funcionaria o no, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era la mejor decisión que habíamos tomado. Nos dimos cuenta de que volvimos más fuertes, más sensibles el uno con el otro y mas atentos a cualquier fallo que pudiera ocurrir. Cuando eso pasaba, nos deteníamos un momento a hablarlo e intentábamos solucionarlo. Con el tiempo eso nos ayudó y nos hizo crecer como personas.

 

Definitivamente, a veces es necesario volver a empezar para poder a avanzar.


	17. Day 17: Mythology

<< _En cuanto escuché esa voz, supe que no iba a emprender el viaje de vuelta._ >>

Muchos años después del conocido viaje narrado en la _Odisea_ de Homero, un joven e inocente Keith planeó repetir su hazaña. Desde muy temprana edad ya mostraba la idea de repetir la hazaña narrada en la famosa obra. Aunque su objetivo no era ni mucho menos hacer todo el recorrido que se explicaba hizo anteriormente, sino quería reducirlo a la búsqueda y admiración de las criaturas mitológicas más conocidas, cuya imagen se había distorsionado y embellecido con el paso del tiempo.

Es decir, Keith quería comprobar como de ciertas eran las leyendas de las sirenas.  

Había leído una cantidad de libros que hablaban de dicho viaje del rey de Ítaca hacia esos lugares. Había captado información de todos lados para que no hubiera ningún inconveniente en el viaje: quería ir, ver las sirenas, ver cómo son y emprender el viaje de vuelta.

Pero había un gran inconveniente que a punto estuvo de echarlo para atrás: los cantos de las sirenas. Sabia que, si las leyendas de los cantos eran ciertas, iba a necesitar ayuda extra para poder superarlo. Es por eso por lo que le pidió ayuda a su querido amigo Takashi Shirogane, uno de los hombres más valientes que había conocido. A él le confiaría hasta su propia vida si fuese necesario.

A su amigo (cariñosamente apodado ’Shiro’) le confió la misión más importante: controlarle cuando llegasen a la zona y atarle a un mástil para no descender en la locura, al igual que siglos atrás con el famoso rey de Ítaca. Otra de las misiones importantes encomendadas a Shiro sería la de encargarse de la organización del viaje. Shiro era muy famoso y conocido, tenia el peso y la confianza de la mayor parte de los ciudadanos. Sin embargo, Keith era lo que algunos llamaban un ‘don nadie’: era demasiado joven, sin experiencia y casi no era conocido en la zona. Necesitaba alguien que organizara el viaje y le ayudara. Y Shiro era el indicado.

Además de Shiro, hubo otros marineros a los cuales Keith les concedió su máxima confianza: Pidge, una investigadora algo más joven que Keith, pero dotada de una increíble inteligencia, Hunk, un tipo grande y realmente fuerte, pero muy amable e inteligente y, por último, Corán, un marinero experto que había realizado muchísimos viajes siendo joven.

Cuando Keith estuvo listo y consideró que estaba todo a punto, partió hacia la isla de sirenas. El viaje fue largo y duro. Experimentaron varios oleajes intensos que le dificultaron e incluso retrasaron algo más de lo que pensaban. Pero eso no desalentó a Keith de la idea de ver sus deseadas sirenas. Así que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre seguían adelante.

Después de varios días navegando, llegaron a la deseada isla. Una vez llegaron a la zona, el equipo desplegó todo el material necesario, aunque nunca salieron del barco. Previamente, todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: no era seguro poner un pie en tierra. Pero, de todos modos, el que más debía alejarse de la tierra firme era Keith. Aunque eso iba un poco en contra de su deseo de ver por fin a esas criaturas tan extrañas. Criaturas que, de hecho, eran el motivo del viaje.

Pidge desplegó un montón de documentos sobre la mesa de uno de los camarotes principales para el asombro y el desconcierto de todos.

\- Según los datos que aportaban todas las leyendas de las que me he informado, y de algunos investigadores posteriores que, al igual que nosotros, intentaron repetir este viaje antes… las sirenas deben de estar en esta zona. Pero no vamos a poder verlas fácilmente.

\- ¿y eso por qué? – preguntó Hunk.

\- Son seres muy sensibles y asustadizos. Si se sienten amenazadas no van a atacarnos, sino que, tal y como narra Homero, pueden llegar a atraernos con sus cantos y volvernos locos. Así que deberíamos tomar medidas ahora que estamos a tiempo y no las vemos aún.

Shiro escuchó todos esos datos con suma atención, asintiendo con admiración toda la información que había recabado su fiel compañera y amiga.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – concluyó. – Ahora que estamos a tiempo deberíamos resguardarnos de ello y no acercarnos mucho a ellas. Nos basta con observarlas de lejos. – levantó la vista. – Keith, creo que es momento de que te ates a… ¿Keith?

Pero Keith no estaba.

Había desaparecido del camarote y ninguno de sus compañeros se había percatado de ello. todos salieron alarmados, temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo. Para su sorpresa, Keith ya había abandonado el barco. Estaba en tierra firme echando un vistazo. Shiro se asomó por la borda y le vio mirando hacia los lados y examinando la zona.

\- ¡Keith! – le gritó desde arriba. - ¡Vuelve aquí! Es peligroso.

\- ¡tranquilo, Shiro, no pasa nada! – le contestó. – Aquí no hay nada. ¡Bajad y veréis!

No estuvieron muy convencidos, pero al final todos le hicieron caso.

Bajaron y examinaron el lugar. No parecía nada fuera de lo corriente. Les recordaba a las historias que habían leído del estilo de _La Isla del tesoro:_ una isla desierta con un poco de playa y una zona de bosque. Esa última no les interesaba en absoluto, ya que, si querían encontrar sirenas, un sitio donde no hubiera grandes cantidades de agua les parecía una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Además, había unas rocas que sobresalían del agua y que parecía que formaran un camino hacia una parte desconocida de la isla, la cual parecía que estaba lleno de niebla. Era un lugar un poco siniestro, visto desde fuera. Así que probablemente ninguno de los presentes se acercaría a allí.

De repente, una voz muy melosa llegó a los oídos de Keith. Empezó como un susurro suave como el viento y acabó siendo un ruido tan fuerte como el sonido de las olas. Esa voz era el sonido más bonito que había oído en su vida. Como si unos ángeles caídos del cielo le hubiesen empezado a cantar al oído.

Sus pies empezaron a caminar solos, atraídos hacia el origen de ese sonido. Shiro ya se veía venir que pasaría esto, así que intentó cumplir su misión y evitar que se volviera loco por esas voces. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para atarlo al mástil: Keith había ideo saltando de roca en roca. Poco a poco se fue alejando de sus amigos hasta que la zona en la que se encontraba estaba llena de niebla que impedía la visión de cualquier cosa que no estuviera a un palmo de su nariz.

Poco a poco el sonido que estaba oyendo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que empezó a vislumbrar una silueta apoyado en una de las rocas gigantes, cerca de la que estaba él. la niebla se disipó un momento y Keith pudo ver cada vez mas detalles de esa silueta. Pero, cuanto mas veía, mas en shock se quedaba. Pronto pudo estar mas cara a cara con ese ser tan extraño, y lo que veía no había dejado de asombrarle en ningún momento.

Keith pestañeó, desconcertado. Lo estaba viendo era tan inverosímil que era difícil de creer.

Siempre había oído leyendas que hablaban de sirenas bellas, con el pelo largo y con una voz angelical. Pero, por muchas leyendas que había oído, nunca había oído de la existencia de los hombres sirenas. Ese ser tan extraño, pero a la vez dotado de una extremada belleza le sonrió al verle.

\- Bienvenido, marinero.

Su voz le hizo un cosquilleo en el cuerpo. Ese ser, sin duda, era el dueño de tan hermoso canto que le había atraído.

\- ¿A que se debe vuestra humilde visita por estos lares?

\- ¿E-eres…? -titubeó nervioso.   

Ese ser se rio y se metió en el agua. Keith le vio desaparecer durante un rato hasta que apareció, al otro lado del islote, apoyado, con medio cuerpo dentro el agua y mirándole con pose seductora.

\- Acércate.

El cuerpo de Keith se sintió obligado a hacerle caso. Esa voz, aparte de atraerle, le incitaba a cumplir todas las ordenes que le propusiese.

Una vez cerca, salió del agua y le hizo sentarse a su lado. Cuando le tuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara, le tomó del mentón y lo atrajo hacia él hasta rozar sus labios.

\- Los humanos sois tan interesantes. Hacía mucho que no veía a alguien por aquí.  

Keith le sonrió. Su belleza, su voz y su encanto le habían enamorado. Lo que Keith no sabia era que esa criatura estaba usando su “magia” para encandilarlo y hechizarlo. Pero Keith no se percataba de nada, estaba totalmente ido.

\- Soy Lance, por cierto. – le acarició la mejilla melosamente. - ¿Y tu eres…?

\- Soy … Keith.

\- Muy bien… Keith. – le miró. - ¿Puedes decirme porque unos humanos como tú y tus amiguitos habéis venido a este lugar y nos habéis molestado?

\- ¡Oh! – Keith salió de su encantamiento unos segundos ante eso. – No quería molestaros, solo quería ver si de verdad existíais. Había oído leyendas sobre vosotros, pero no sabía que, de verdad existíais…

\- Mmm…

Lance le miró. No se esperaba esa respuesta de unos seres tan simples e insignificantes como eran los humanos.

\- ¿Sabes? Los humanos llevan mucho tiempo escribiendo historias sobre nosotros, diciendo que somos lo que no somos, que atraemos a los marineros que vienen a aquí y que los volvemos locos con nuestros cantos. ¿no habéis pensado que queremos vivir en paz?

\- Siento que haya habido humanos que te hayan hecho eso a ti y a tu gente, pero… Yo nos soy así.

\- oh, claro, ¿vas a venir a decirme que eres un humano diferente, que no eres como los demás? ¿es eso?

\- ¡No! A mi me pareces precioso. Tú y todos los tuyos.

\- ¿Preciosos? – frunció el ceño y levantó la aleta para que Keith la viera.  – Nos habéis llamado monstruos e híbridos solo por ser lo que vosotros entendéis por ‘medio pez medio humano’. Como si eso no fuera suficiente para no ser bello. Es por eso por lo que… Odio a los humanos.

Keith bajó la mirada ante eso. Los humanos eran, sin duda, unos seres despreciables. Él quería hacer algo para remediarlo, pero no podía tapar los errores que los de su especie habían cometido sobre otras.

\- Deberías marcharte… los tuyos te buscan. Los oigo.

Lance se fue nadando y Keith se quedó en la roca, solo. Estaba dolido por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir Lance y los suyos. Se quedó allí, durante horas. Hasta que Lance, extrañado porque no se había marchado, volvió y le miró, confundido.

\- ¿Por qué no te has ido ya?

\- Es que... no me quiero ir.

Lance negó con la cabeza.

\- No, lárgate. Este no es tu lugar.

\- No, Lance, no lo entiendes. Tu tenías razón. Los humanos somos horribles y no quiero formar parte de una especie así. No me gusta vivir con la culpa de lo que han hecho otros.

\- Pero quedándote aquí no vas a solucionar nada. Debes volver.

\- No… Es que…

\- Por favor, no lo digas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sé por donde va esto… - Lance bajó la mirada. – Por favor, no me digas que te has enamorado de mi porque eso es imposible. ¿Cómo un humano iba a querer… a alguien como yo?

Keith se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos.

\- Créeme cuando te digo… Que eres el ser mas hermoso que he visto nunca.

Lance no se esperaba una respuesta como esa y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos. Keith le tomó del mentón y le atrajo hacia él, tal y como Lance le había hecho momentos antes.

\- Sé que soy un humano estúpido, pero… ¿Puedo besarte?

Lance asintió, avergonzado pero sorprendido gratamente de su actitud. La magia surgió entre ellos y, por fin, se besaron. El beso fue más increíble que la voz que le había atraído hacia ese lugar. Si, definitivamente se estaba enamorando de ese ser tan extrañamente bello.

Lance tomó de la mano a Keith y le llevó a un lugar más lejano donde, casi sin darse cuenta, pasaron allí mucho tiempo juntos. Días, meses, años… nunca nadie supo cuento tiempo pasó. Sus amigos buscaron a Keith, pero nunca llegaron a encontrarle. Había desaparecido y no parecía querer volver.

Sin duda, Keith era mas feliz allí. Se había enamorado perdidamente, y no le importaba que su amor fuera un ser mitológico extraño. Para él, la barrera entre especies era una nimiedad.

 

Sí, sin duda había encontrado su lugar.


	18. Day 18: Millenials

<< _Demonios… es irritante. Prácticamente soy invisible para él >_>

Lance me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Siempre hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero esta era una de esas cosas que no soportaba de él: le prestaba más atención al móvil que a mí. Tener una cita con él últimamente era como hablarle a la pared.

\- Lance, ¿Puedes dejar el móvil de una vez?

\- Que sí, que ya voy.

Y sigue mirando el móvil.

Ya no se si está con Twitter, Instagram, Facebook o que mierda es. El caso es ignorarme. No creo que lo haga a posta, pero ya llevo viviendo esto varias semanas y mi paciencia está llegando a un límite.

\- Nos ha costado mucho encontrar el momento para quedar y vernos, y tu lo desperdicias así. – le solté enfadado. – O dejas el móvil ya o me voy.

Su reacción no cambió. Cumplí mi promesa y me fui a casa. al cabo de unos minutos de irme, recibí un mensaje de Lance que decía:

<< _¿Cuándo te has ido? No me he dado cuenta, lol._ >>

A punto estuve de tirar el móvil al suelo de la rabia.  
Decidí no contestarle durante un par de días. No lo hice conscientemente, solo estaba cabreado con él y no tenía ganas de hablar. Pensaba que Lance no se daría cuenta y que yo acabaría olvidando el tema. Y vuelta a empezar.  
Pero al parecer, algo se conectó en su cerebro ya que, después de dos días sin recibir ningún mensaje nuevo, me envió lo siguiente:

<< _Lo siento, déjame compensártelo. Mañana estoy libre para cenar, si quieres._ >>

Volví a dejarle en visto durante un par de horas. Odiaba hacerlo y odiaba que me lo hicieran a mí. Pero eso era una situación excepcional. Lance me había decepcionado muchísimo, pensé que le importaba más pero me estaba dando la impresión que no.  
De todos modos, no pude ignorarle durante mucho tiempo. Me sabía mal que había intentado arreglarlo y yo no le hubiese hecho caso. Además, había pensado en aprovechar y darle un toque de atención: o cambiaba o lo nuestro se acabaría.

<< _Está bien. Mañana a las 8 en mi casa._ >>

Mientras le contestaba, una idea loca me venía a la mente: ¿Y hiciera que la cena se volviera más interesante?

 

 

Al final, me animé un poco a hacer la cena gracias a lo que se me había ocurrido para castigar a Lance. No era una venganza propiamente dicha, sino que pretendía darle una "lección", sin ninguna maldad de por medio.

Llamaron a la puerta un poco antes de la hora. Me sorprendió esta puntualidad, ya que hacía semanas que había cogido la mala costumbre de llegar tarde a los sitios con excusas tan preciosas como "Me lie viendo un video de YouTube" o "Estaba escribiendo un tweet buenísimo". Supongo que, si había llegado pronto sería porque había olvidado su teléfono en casa.

"oh, no", pensé. "Si se ha dejado el móvil entonces esto no tiene gracia"

\- ¡Hola! – soltó Lance en cuanto abrí la puerta. - ¿es muy tarde? Dime que no llego tarde.  
\- No, llegas bien.

Le di un beso y le dejé pasar.

\- Me extraña que ahora te preocupe el llegar tarde.

Mierda. Ya había hecho lo que no quería hacer, que era soltarle una pulla. Lance captó mi molestia, y se giró para pedirme disculpas.

\- Keith, yo...  
\- Shhh.

Le hice callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

\- Pero, Keith, lo del móvil...  
\- Calla. Dejémoslo para la cena, ¿sí?

Lance estaba desconcertado, estaba seguro de que no se veía venir nada de lo que tenía preparado.

Le invité a sentarse en la mesa mientras le ponía la cena. Parecía que se había relajado, aunque se lo veía pensativo. En parte me sabia mal todo lo que había pasado. Una parte de mi pensaba que tenía una buena excusa para haberse comportado así. Como si tuviera algo que le preocupara y no quisiera contarme.

Ahora las dudas me torturaban. ¿y si en realidad estaba siendo injusto con él?

Pero no me iba a retirar. Ahora que me había sentado en la mesa, el juego solo acababa de empezar.

\- ¡Vaya! Te has currado la cena.  
\- Pues claro, eres mi novio, y quiero que todo esté a tu gusto.

Vi que iba a empezar a comer y le detuve.

\- Espera. No empieces aún.  
\- ¿Q-que pasa?

\- Has traído tu móvil, ¿no es así?  
\- S-si...  
\- Perfecto. – cogí mi móvil y lo dejé en la mesa. – Déjalo en la mesa, junto al mío. Ah, y ponlo en sonido.

Me hizo caso aun sin entender nada. Una vez que lo hizo, sonreí satisfecho.

\- Bien, ya que estamos así, vamos a jugar a un juego: vamos a dejar los móviles en la mesa sin tocarlos y, cuando a uno de los dos nos llegue un mensaje tendremos que leerlo en voz alta. Y alguien nos llama pondremos el altavoz, ¿te parece?  
\- ¿Eh?

Puso cara de póker y palideció.

\- Oh, ¿no te gusta la idea? ¿o es que tienes algo que ocultar? ¿Tal vez relacionado con el hecho de que no me hayas hecho ni caso durante dos semanas?  
\- ¡No, no! Es que...

No pudo contestarme ya que se había quedado sin palabras. Si, definitivamente ocultaba algo. Y este juego lo sacaría todo a la luz.

\- ¡Oh, vale! – me miró. – te demostraré que no tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme.  
\- Bien, bien.

La cena empezó sin más distracciones, aunque notaba que Lance miraba de reojo a su teléfono de vez en cuando.

El primer mensaje llegó. Pero era a mi móvil.

\- oh, es mi madre. – le dije. - << _Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo estás? Nosotros estamos cenando. Espero que te lo estés pasando bien y que no aproveches que estás solo para montar una fiesta hehehe. Besos, mamá._ >>

\- ¿están de viaje?

\- Si, al Gran Cañón. Están muy ilusionados con el viaje. Hacía mucho que querían hacer uno así.

El primer mensaje nos había ayudado a liberar tensiones y dejar de estar tan nerviosos. El segundo llegó poco después del primero, pero esta vez era a su móvil y era de Hunk.

\- << _Hola, Lance. Siento interrumpirte, sé que estabas de cena con Keith, pero era para ver cómo estaba todo con él. Espero que bien porque os merecéis estar bien. Llevabas mucho tiempo preocupado por el tema y espero que todo vaya genial._ >>

Lance dejó de leer el mensaje y me miró, algo avergonzado.

\- Ay, Lance... - le dije. - ¿Estabas preocupado?

\- Pues claro que sí. eres mi novio y te quiero. Y sí, sé qué hace unas semanas que no te presto mucha atención, pero es por un buen motivo.

\- ¿es que hay algo que te preocupa?

\- Si, más o menos...

\- Lance, ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que...

Un tercer mensaje nos interrumpió la conversación. No, no era Hunk. Era un número desconocido para mí, pero por la expresión de Lance parecía que la conocía... demasiado bien.

\- ¿Qué...?

Me estaba poniendo malo. ¿Acababa de leer lo que acababa de leer?

<< _Tengo algo que te va a encantar… Luego te lo cuento todo_ >>

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un tío que no conocía de nada le mandaba a mi novio mensajes tan sugerentes?

\- Vaya, vaya...

\- Keith, no es lo que piensas...

Noté como mi enfado empezaba a subir y como empezaba a temblar de la rabia.

\- ¿Qué no es para tanto, dices? – le cogí el móvil. - Y dime: ¿dónde lo has conocido? ¿En Twitter? ¿En Instagram? ¿Os mandáis mensajes a menudo?

\- Keith... Por favor, devuélveme el móvil.

\- ¡no! -le contesté muy enfadado. - Con que te preocupaba algo, ¿eh? ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Me estabas engañando!

\- ¡No, no es lo que piensas! ¡Cálmate de una maldita vez, no es lo que piensas!

Estábamos tan enfadados que no controlábamos nuestro tono de voz. Pero nuestros gritos se vieron cortados cuando dicho número de la discordia le llamó.

\- Uy, mira quien es. – le di el móvil. – Contesta.

Vi que Lance le cogía la llamada y estaba temblando. Pensándolo fríamente, fui demasiado duro con él en ese momento, pero estaba demasiado cegado por la rabia y no lo pensé bien.

\- Hola, Lance.

La voz que llamaba era un poco grave y melosa. Parecía que, por la expresión que ponía, era alguien que Lance conocía con anterioridad.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- N-no. – titubeó.

\- Oh, bien. Entonces te cuento. Lance, he encontrado algo que te va a encantar. Y también a Keith. Tal y como me lo has descrito a él, le va a gustar seguro...

... ¿Eh?

\- De verdad, me alegró tantísimo que tomaras esa decisión... tengo ganas de saber que contestará él.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Tengo el anillo perfecto para vosotros dos. Me ha costado, pero por fin lo encontré.

¿A-anillo?

\- Solo espero que todo vaya genial entre vosotros. No le conozco, pero sé que os merecéis la mejor de las bodas y estaré allí para ver cómo va todo.

Esa última frase que lo esclarecía todo, dejó a Lance desinflado. Lo vi sentarse en la silla, sujetando el móvil y esquivando la mirada, avergonzado.

\- Gracias... Muchas gracias por tu trabajo. – contestó Lance.

\- No hay de qué. En fin, tengo que dejarte. Tengo la joyería aquí a tope así que te iré diciendo cuando puedes venir a recogerlo. Adiós.

\- Adiós.

Colgó y dejó el móvil en la mesa, sin saber que decir. Yo me senté a su lado. Ahora era yo el que estaba desinflado. Estuvimos unos momentos en silencio. Sabía que la había cagado pero no encontraba las palabras suficientes para pedirle disculpas.

Al final, fue Lance el que rompió el hielo.

\- Me lo presentó Shiro. – empezó a decir. – Él es el único que sabía que quería pedirte matrimonio. Llevo semanas hablándole de ti y de mí y entre los dos hemos estado mirando anillos buenos. Cada vez que estaba pendiente del móvil.... Hablaba con él. Sé que fue una falta de respeto hacia ti, pero este tío es muy bueno, es muy famoso y está muy ocupado, por eso cada vez que tenía un hueco hablaba conmigo. Aunque... esa no es excusa para mi comportamiento... Lo siento.

\- No, no. Es mi culpa... Este estúpido juego ha fastidiado tu sorpresa... Y la forma en la que me he comportado pensando que me engañabas... perdóname. No sé... qué decir...

\- No te disculpes.

Me sentía tan tremendamente culpable que solo podía pensar en lo odioso que me había puesto en un minuto. Pero había un tema al que no le habíamos dado suficientes vueltas y era, de hecho, el tema más importante de la llamada.

\- Así que, matrimonio, eh... - suspiré.

\- Si... ¿Quieres que... hablemos del tema? – me miró. – Ahora que ya lo sabes no es necesario que te pida matrimonio.

\- Oh, no. No te preocupes, por eso. Te has esforzado mucho en prepararlo todo. Así que, yo olvidaré el tema y me dejaré sorprender cuando me lo pidas de rodillas.

Me miró arqueando la ceja.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me vaya a poner de rodillas?

\- ¿y como vas a hacerlo, sino?

\- Hay muchas formas de pedir matrimonio. – Se le ocurrió algo. - ¡Uy, voy a mirar en YouTube!

\- No, Lance, deja el móvil.

\- ¡Para!

Empezamos a tener un "pique amistoso" el cual empezó de esa forma y terminó besándonos de forma cariñosa. Sin embargo, mi "venganza" no había acabado. Aprovechando el despiste de los besos, le arrebaté el móvil y salí corriendo.

\- ¡Dame el móvil!

\- ¡A ver si consigues quitármelo, adicto a la tecnología!

Al final, después de tantas preocupaciones, la cena fue mejor de lo que pensaba. Habíamos pasado de estar enfadados a querernos mucho. De pensar en los errores pasados a llegar a plantearnos un futuro juntos. Lance y yo éramos jóvenes, algo alocados, pero también con alguna que otras inquietudes. Era normal que, de vez en cuando, nos afectara ver como nuestra relación con alguien que apreciamos se debilitaba. O incluso cuando quieres a alguien tanto que quieres estar con esa persona todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

 

Porque, ¿Quién dice que los jóvenes no podamos tener preocupaciones?


	19. Day 19: Workplace.

 << _Parece que, pase lo que pase, siempre acabaremos trabajando juntos._ >>

Keith era uno de los mejores abogados del país, muy conocido y aclamado. Era muy famoso por haber ganado casos dificilísimos que prácticamente ya se consideraban perdidos. Era muy inteligente y tozudo, y eso le garantizaba tener mucho éxito en su trabajo. Todos los de esta pequeña ciudad le conocíamos, o habíamos hablado de él alguna vez. Algunos lo tomaban como un ídolo incluso.

Por eso nuestro pequeño bufete se revolucionó el día que nos dijeron que Keith se trasladaría a aquí.

\- ¿Un gran abogado que se viene a trabajar a este pequeño bufete y, por tanto, a vivir a esta ciudad? La que se nos viene encima…

Al parecer Hunk, mi amigo y compañero de trabajo, no estaba muy de acuerdo en que empezara a trabajar a aquí.

\- ¿Es que no estas de acuerdo en que venga? A mí me parece que eso podría ayudar a darnos a conocer. Un poco de reconocimiento, no nos vendría mal, la verdad…

\- Si, pero no tienes en cuenta el acoso que sufriremos. A este tío le persiguen los paparazis por la calle como si fuera un político super importante o alguien de alto _standing._ Si viene, preparaos para ser acosados con preguntas como “¿Y que os parece que haya venido a trabajar a vuestro bufete? ¿Hay buen ambiente en la oficina? ¿Hay tensión?” … Y muchas preguntas más.

\- Yo creo que a la larga nos beneficiará.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Lance.

Pidge, la contable del bufete, entró en la sala de descanso y se unió a la conversación mientras esperaba a que se hiciera el café.

\- Pidge, no has visto las entrevistas de ese tío ni el acoso que recibe. – le contestó Hunk.

\- Y tu no has visto las cuentas de este mes al parecer. – le respondió. - ¡estamos en números rojos, chicos! Si no conseguimos mas clientes en los próximos meses, los jefes podrían plantearse hacer un recorte de personal. – nos dio una palmada a los dos en el hombro. – Y, no es por asustaros, pero puede que vosotros seáis de los primeros de la lista.

Cogió su café y se fue.

A pesar de que odiaba sus bromas sobre despidos y el paro, tenía mucha razón. No es que fuéramos los mas malos en el bufete, pero tampoco éramos geniales. Si hubiese recorte de personal, no tardaríamos en irnos a la calle.

Es por eso por lo que debíamos asegurarnos de que esto fuera bien.

 

* * *

 

Keith llegó a nuestro bufete pocos días después.

El revuelo que se formó el día que vino fue increíble. En parte, Hunk tenia razón en ese aspecto, pero yo opinaba que, pasando por alto todos los inconvenientes, nos ayudaría mucho.

Nuestro jefe nos ordenó a todos que fuéramos a presentarnos y a mostrar nuestros respetos hacia él. Así que Hunk, Pidge y yo fuimos en bloque a saludarle.

\- Encantado de conoceros, soy Keith.

Era tal y como había visto en la televisión: era alto, de pelo negro y con los ojos extrañamente alilados. Debo admitirlo, era bastante guapo. Nos estrechó la mano a todos y, cuando me tocó a mí, se detuvo un rato.

\- Eres Lance, ¿No?

\- … ¿Sí?

\- Tu jefe me ha dicho que tu y yo nos llevaríamos bien… Espero que tenga razón.

Su tono, además del hecho de que aún no había soltado mi mano, hizo que el corazón se me acelerara sin motivo. Estaba captando unas señales muy extrañas, pero a la vez que ya me eran familiares. 

Me quedé un poco en shock ante eso, pero intenté no darle mucha importancia. Sin embargo, mis amigos no iban a dejar que lo olvidara. Estuvieron el resto del día haciendo bromas y diciendo que Keith parecía estar ligando conmigo. Les mandé a paseo unas cuantas veces, pero por dentro era el que mas vueltas le daba.

Pocas horas después, me tocó quedarme un pare de horas fuera de mi turno. A causa del revuelo del primer día, todos teníamos que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para que el papeleo fuera mas llevadero. A mi no me importó, no solía hacer horas extra, así que un par de horas no me iban a matar.

Sin embargo, para mí sería difícil de olvidar lo que iba a pasar en ese lapso.

Fui a hacer unas fotocopias de unos papeles en una fotocopiadora que había al final del pasillo. Era una zona un poco solitaria, así que no había nadie. O eso creía yo.

Cuando estaba en ello, alguien se acercó por detrás. Cuando vi la silueta, cerré los ojos y deseé que no fuera él. Pero mi deseo no se cumplió.

\- Anda, mira quien está aquí.

A pesar de saber que estaba ahí, su voz me dio escalofríos.

\- ¡Ah, eres tú! – sonreí nerviosamente. – Estaba fotocopiando unas cosas, ahora me voy.

\- No hace falta que te vayas si no quieres, podemos charlar.

Y ahí estaba otra vez… le conocía desde hacia un par de horas, pero ya me había tirado mas fichas él que cualquier otra persona en este mundo. 

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro, dispara.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? O sea… ¿Cómo es que en el mismo día en el que te conozco me tiras fichas de esa forma?

\- No hay que negar la evidencia: me pareces un chico muy guapo. De hecho, es lo primero que he pensado al verte.

Me puse rojo como un tomate. Hacía mucho que no me alagaban de esta forma. Al final, mi autocontrol se fue a la porra y decidí seguirle el juego.

\- ¿Y… que puedo hacer yo al respecto?

\- Mmmm… no sé. – me cogió de la corbata y tiró de mí. – me pregunto que podrías hacer tú al respecto.

No pude soportarlo más y le besé. No hacia falta estar ciego para darse cuenta de que él me ponía y yo a él. Es cierto que no nos conocíamos de nada, pero… Ambos lo deseábamos. Entonces… ¿Qué había de malo en dar rienda suelta a nuestro deseo?

Antes de seguir tocándonos, Keith se separó y miró a los lados. Cuando se aseguró que no había nadie cerca, volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa y me dijo:

\- Mi despacho está vacío, y por mi zona no hay nadie. Se han ido todos… - me guiño el ojo. - ¿te parece?

No le dije nada, pero le cogí de la corbata y le conduje hasta allí mientras me mordía el labio.

Una vez en su despacho, nos besamos con pasión y desenfreno. Keith había echado el pestillo y bajado las cortinas para que no se viera nada desde fuera, por lo que así se aseguraba de que no nos interrumpieran.

A partir de ese punto no recuerdo mucho más aparte de besos, caricias, ropa tirada en el suelo y un escalofrío que me recorría todo el cuerpo sin parar.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

Estaba abrochándome la camisa de nuevo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, hasta los brazos, pero eso no impedía el hecho de que tuviera mas dudas sobre el chico con el que acababa de acostarme. 

\- Si después de lo que hemos hecho, no puedes hacerme una pregunta…

Sonreí de medio lado.

\- Es una pregunta seria. – me giré para mirarle. – Me preguntaba el motivo por el cual un abogado reconocido en todo el país quisiera venir a este pueblucho cutre en el que no ocurre nada interesante.

 - Buena pregunta.

Se sentó en el borde de la mesa de su escritorio, junto a mí.

\- Supongo que… me harté. – se encogió de hombros. – Sí, soy conocido en todo el país, mi cara ha salido en todos los telediarios y tengo hasta un club de fans… Pero dime una cosa, ¿Compensa todo eso si realmente no eres feliz?

\- ¿Es que no te gusta ser abogado?

\- Oh, no, no me malinterpretes. Me encanta.  Eso solo que… no sé, supongo que odio la fama. Odio haberme vuelto super importante. Odio haberme vuelto tan buen abogado que solo me asignen casos importantes relacionados con gente influyente como políticos y esas cosas. Prefiero ser un abogado normal y corriente. Al que acuden en casos normal y corrientes. Alguien en quien confiar y con quien conectar… - me miró y sonrió. - ¿sabes?

Por primera vez en todos los años que había oído hablar de él, pude ver a través de esa cortina de fama y éxito que siempre le rodeaban. El verdadero Keith era el que se estaba abriendo ahora conmigo: humilde y honesto. Solo quería hacer cosas por los demás y sentirse satisfecho por ello. el verdadero Keith… era alguien excepcional.

Sin embargo, había un problema. Aún sin pretenderlo, él y yo habíamos tenido algo. Tenia miedo de que, si se supiera de esto, pudiera perjudicarle a él. no quería que su trabajo se viera afectado por esto.

Pero, por encima del trabajo, había algo más: nuestros sentimientos. Yo era una persona que, de un modo u otro, siempre la había cagado en relaciones anteriores. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que a veces era mejor dejar los sentimientos a un lado antes de que le hiciera daño a la otra persona.

Después de hablar con él, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo de que los sentimientos iban a afectarnos no solo en el trabajo, sino también a nivel personal. Decidimos que lo nuestro era solo físico, que pararíamos en el momento en el que uno de los dos se enamorara.

 

* * *

 

Pero el amor podía llegar a ser realmente un fastidio.

Después de meses viéndonos a escondidas y acostándonos día si día también, Keith me sorprendió un día invitándome a salir.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mira, Lance, lo que tenemos tu y yo es genial. Pero yo necesito algo más.

\- Keith… Ya lo hablamos. Si uno de los dos se enamoraba, teníamos que dejar esto.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero dejarlo! Me parece que lo que tenemos tu y yo es especial.

\- Lo siento, Keith… pero no puedo dar un paso adelante. Me gusta como estamos.

Keith suspiró, algo dolido.

\- Pues a mi no.

\- Lo siento… Creo que no tenemos mas remedio que parar esto aquí.

Sin decir nada más, me fui a casa. Esa fue la última vez que nos vimos a escondidas.

Pensé que por fin se podría poner punto y final a este asunto, pero me equivocaba. Este tema me perseguiría hasta la saciedad, no solo en mi mente, sino que las consecuencias mas directas las vi reflejadas en mi trabajo.

Todo eso lo vi unos días después, en el momento en que el jefe me llamó a la oficina. Pensaba que era para hablarme de un tema de algún caso en concreto, pero cuando vi que en su despacho también estaba Keith y el jefe de seguridad, supe que algo no iba bien. En cuanto entré, el jefe giró la pantalla de su monitor.

En ese momento sentí que se me cayó el mundo encima.

Las imágenes fueron sacadas de la cámara de seguridad de uno de los pasillos donde más solíamos encontrarnos. En las imágenes se nos veía besándonos apasionadamente y metiéndonos en el despacho de Keith, donde no salimos hasta casi una hora después y visiblemente despeinados.

No hacia falta decir mucho mas para entender que mi trabajo en ese bufete había acabado. Sin embargo, hubo algo que no em lo esperaba: Keith dijo que, si me despedían, él también se iba. Pero para nuestra sorpresa, no cedieron ante esa amenaza y nos vimos los dos en la calle.

Yo no pude soportarlo más y, en cuanto salimos del bufete, me puse a llorar como un tonto. Keith me llevó a una zona apartada para calmarme y hablar conmigo.

\- ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa! – no paraba de repetirme a mi mismo. - ¡Nos han despedido por mi culpa!

\- Lance, no es solo tu culpa. Yo también he participado en esto.

\- ¡Si, pero yo dije que no quería comprometerme! Si te hubiera dicho que sí, tal vez hubiéramos podido llevar nuestra relación como una pareja normal y no hubiera pasado esto…

\- Mira, nuestro error fue acostarnos en el trabajo, solo eso. Pero no te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar. Encontraremos una solución, ¿vale?

Asentí, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Toda mi vida, todo mi trabajo… se había ido a la porra. Y todo porque había decidido estar viéndome a escondidas con alguien solo porque me ponía mucho y me aprecia muy sexy. Por culpa de mi deseo… lo había echado todo a perder.

\- Lance… Llevo un tiempo pensando en una cosa. Y creo que es lo que podría salvarnos. Pero solo tienes que fiarte de mí.

Me sequé las lágrimas y le miré. No sé lo que se proponía, pero parecía que tenia un plan.

\- Si hay algo de lo que pueda aprovecharme de que haya sido famoso durante tanto tiempo, es del peso mediático que tengo sobre la gente. Usemos eso a nuestro favor.

\- Keith… No te entiendo.

\- Lance, vamos a montar nuestro propio bufete. Vamos a atraer a la gente, aprovechando que hay mucha gente que me conoce, y a hacerle la competencia a este bufete. ¿Qué te parece?

\- no se… ¿seguro que funcionará?

\- Claro que si, llevo mucho tiempo ahorrando para hacerlo. Venga, ¡vamos a hacerlo!

Se levantó del banco donde estábamos sentados y me dio la mano.

\- ¿Te apuntas?

Después de unos segundos pensando, acepté.

No es que me convenciera la idea al 100% (tampoco me desagradaba), pero si hubo algo que me animó a aceptar es el hecho de que no teníamos ningún otro plan alternativo. Por otro lado, tenía ganas de arriesgarme y hacer algo fuera de mi zona de confort. Y por arriesgarme, no solo me refería a mi situación laboral. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, ya me sentía algo mas preparado para llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel. Al fin y al cabo, íbamos a fundar una empresa, por lo que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos.

Parece ser que, después de tantos problemas, él y yo volveríamos a ser compañeros de trabajo.


	20. Day 20: Birthday

<< _Da igual los regalos que reciba, siempre me importará que vengan de ti._ >>

 

Hoy es 28 de julio. Es mi cumpleaños.

Keith me ha hecho una cena de cumpleaños que estaba realmente deliciosa. Tal vez debería aprender a cocinar algún día para poder hacerle alguna sorpresa de vez en cuando. Aunque la cena no es ni de lejos la única sorpresa de este día. Nunca lo es. Con Keith puedo esperarme cualquier cosa que siempre me pillará por sorpresa.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Lance. Aquí tienes mi regalo.

Me dio un sobre y yo me lo quede mirando unos segundos antes de abrirlo. Si solo me daba un sobre, el número de posibilidades de lo que podía ser se reducían bastante. Además, tenia una intuición, pero… ¿realmente lo había hecho?

\- Venga, bobo, ábrelo de una vez.

\- Ah, si…

Lo abrí y empecé a temblar. No me poda creer que era lo que estaba sujetando.

\- ¿Son… billetes de avión?

\- Si. – sonrió.

\- … ¿a Cuba?

\- Exacto.  Sé que no tenías el dinero para ir a ver a tu familia, así que aquí tienes un billete de ida y vuelta para que pases un mes entero con ellos y… ¿Quieres saber que es lo mejor de todo?

\- ¿E-es que hay más?

Sonrió ante eso y sacó otro billete de avión de su bolsillo  

\- ¡Adivina quién va contigo! 

\- ¡Ay, dios mío!

Me abalancé para besarle. De la emoción casi perdemos el equilibro.

\- Ay, Keith… No me puedo creer que me hayas hecho este regalo….

Intenté no emocionarme, pero era muy difícil. Keith siempre era muy atento conmigo y siempre buscaba la forma de hacerme feliz.

\- Muchísimas gracias. – le repetí sin parar de darle besos.

No me podía creer que Keith me hubiera comprado un billete para ver a mi familia. En serio, era tan… increíble.

Desde que empezamos a salir, Keith ha estado teniendo detalles conmigo todo el tiempo. No cosas materiales, sino que venía y me animaba cuando veía que estaba estresado o sobrecargado, me llevaba a sitios que sabia que me gustaban me preparaba cenas hechas solo por él… En definitiva, se comportaba maravillosamente conmigo.

No podía pedir más.

 

* * *

 

El viaje fue maravilloso.

Mi familia se llevó una alegría tremenda cuando abrieron la puerta y me vieron a mí.  Pensé que seria una agradable sorpresa si me presentaba allí sin que se lo esperasen. Estuvimos durmiendo todo el mes en casa, ya que no tuvieron ningún reparo en acogernos. Es más, no lo pidieron casi de rodillas. Les encantaba tenernos a los dos cerca.

Definitivamente, fue un buen viaje.

Cuando volvimos a casa, hubo algo que me empezó a rondar por la cabeza. Este viaje no habría sido posible de no ser porque Keith me había regalado dos billetes de avión para verlos. Él siempre se estaba esforzando por hacerme feliz y yo, por mucho que lo intentara también, siempre había algo que salía mal.

Pero no, esta vez era diferente.

Nos fuimos a Cuba a principios de agosto y volvimos en septiembre, justo un mes después. En parte la fecha me gustaba: quedaba casi un mes y medio para el 23 de octubre, el cumpleaños de Keith. Tenia todo ese tiempo para pensar en la sorpresa perfecta para él.

Durante todo ese mes, me volví loco buscando la mejor opción para regalarle, pero, como ya era costumbre, todo me salía mal. Quise hacerle un álbum de fotos juntos, pero no teníamos fotos. No podía devolvérsela comprándole un billete para ver a su madre ya que vivía bastante cerca de nuestra casa y podría ir andando. Y, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó el año pasado, el ponerme un lazo en la cabeza, meterme en la cama desnudo y decirle que yo era su regalo era “un buen detalle, pero no contaba”.

Cuando me di cuenta, quedaban tres días para su cumpleaños y no tenía nada preparado. No tenía ni siquiera una idea clara y ya me estaba empezando a entrar el pánico. Pero, al final, tuve una idea. Me había hecho entender que no tenía demasiado dinero, pero siempre me quedaba la opción de hacer algo bastante asequible. Y que mejor hacer algo que él siempre había hecho por mí: la cena.

Como el sentido del romanticismo no era lo mío, le pregunté a Hunk que le podría hacer de cena romántica. Me dio varios consejos y estuve siguiéndolos uno por uno para tenerlo todo a punto.

Para empezar, le iba a hacer una cena con un toque elegante. Aunque sabía que a Keith le gustaba la comida mexicana, no tenía ni idea que menú seguir, así que opté por cosas algo poco “elegantes”, como unos nachos con guacamole y unas brochetas de pollo. De postre, obviamente, le haría un pastel. La comida no es que fuera lo más típico de una cena romántica, pero sabia que a Keith le haría gracia que le preparara algo, fuera lo que fuera. Además, una cena podía ser romántica siempre y cuando le pusiera velas para animar el ambiente.

El mismo día del cumpleaños de Keith, él estaba fuera toda la tarde por temas de trabajo. Aproveché la ocasión para pasarme la tarde reuniendo los ingredientes y todo lo necesario. Una vez que estaba todo, sonreí. Estaba orgulloso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Bien, ya está todo. – me dije para mí mismo. - ¡A por ello!

Empecé a cocinar sin demorarme mucho más. Esta cena iba a salir genial, lo presentía.

 

* * *

 

Ha sido un desastre. Un completo desastre.

Realmente no sabría explicar con palabras lo que ha ocurrido, ya que todo había pasado en cuestión de minutos.

La cena estaba casi a punto, y estaba ultimando los detalles.  Tenía la vajilla apilada en la mesa para colocarla bien en su sitio, pero Cosmo (el lobo espacial de Keith) tuvo la gran idea de tirar del mantel con la boca. Los platos se fueron al suelo y se rompieron. La vajilla no era especial, ni siquiera era cara, pero me frustraba verlos todos rotos en el suelo. Además, una de las velas se volcó y casi quema la mesa de madera.  Estaba enfadado por ese estropicio, pero Cosmo no estaba quieto. Iba por la casa chocándose con todo. Tiró una figurita de la estantería, pero por suerte era resistente y no se rompió.

Con todo este caos, dejé las brochetas en la plancha mucho tiempo y, obviamente, se me quemaron. Hice el guacamole yo mismo, pero, cuando ya estaba casi listo, me di cuenta de que sabía raro. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que los aguacates estaban malos.

Y por último el pastel. No me había dado cuenta de que había uno de los juguetes de Cosmo tirados por el suelo de la cocina. Sacando el pastel del horno, pisé el juguete y casi perdí el equilibro. Yo estaba bien, pero me puse malo al ver el pastel estampado en el suelo.

Todo estaba saliendo horrible.

Estaba tan frustrado por todo este desastre, que los ojos se me empezaron a poner vidriosos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo bien sin cagarla? ¿Por qué me había esforzado en hacerlo todo bien y al final el resultado había sido una catástrofe completa?

En medio de esa crisis, mayor temor ocurrió. Keith entró justo en ese momento y vio todo el estropicio. Vio los platos rotos, el pastel en el suelo, Cosmo con el mantel en la boca corriendo y tirando todo lo que veía a su paso.

Y, por supuesto, a mí llorando de frustración.

\- ¿¡Que ha pasado!?

\- ¡Keith, lo siento! – le dije llorando. - ¡Lo siento, se me ha jodido todo!

\- Hey, hey. Tranquilo. – me puso las manos en las mejillas. – cálmate y dime lo que ha pasado.

Me sequé las lágrimas e intenté explicarle como pude todo lo que había pasado.

\- Quería hacerte una bonita cena, pero Cosmo tiró todos los platos, el pollo se quemó, los aguacates estaban caducados, se me cayó el pastel al suelo, ¡Y casi incendio la mesa con las velas!

Volvía a tener ganas de llorar. Todo me había salido tan horriblemente mal que solo quería llorar de frustración.

\- Lo siento… Quería hacerte algo bonito, pero todo ha salido un desastre… ¡Soy un desastre de novio! ¡No hay forma de que haga algo bien!

No había forma de que dejara de llorar, odiaba sentirme tan patoso e inútil siempre. Pero me dolía que incluso en un día tan importante también lograra ser un desastre.

\- Lance…

Me tomó del mentón y me miró a los ojos.

\- Todo esto que has hecho, aunque haya salido como ha salido, ya es suficiente para mí. Has pensado en mí, le has dedicado tiempo y le has puesto empeño. Da igual el resultado, eso para mí ya vale oro.

Estaba tan desanimado que solo podía asentir sin decir ni una palabra.

\- Date cuenta de que… mi mayor regalo eres tú. Aunque te esfuerces y todo salga mal… Yo estaré feliz. Porque sé que siempre estarás ahí para intentar que sea feliz. Y solo eso ya me hace la persona mas feliz de este universo.

Keith… creo que no se da cuenta que soy yo la persona mas afortunada al tenerle a mi lado.

Me sentí desbordado de amor y le besé con todo mi amor y mi cariño. Aunque me sentía mal porque todo se había ido al traste, estaba realmente orgulloso al ver que, aun así, pudiera hacer feliz a Keith.

\- “Mi mayor regalo eres tú”, eh… Eso no es lo que me dijiste el año pasado.

\- te dije que lo del lazo valía, pero no lo otro.

Nos pusimos a reír ante eso. Yo ya estaba algo mas relajado y me sentía mejor. Y gracias a Keith.

\- ¿Y si recogemos este estropicio y luego seguimos hablando?

\- Claro.

Recogimos el desastre entre sus risas y mi cara avergonzada. Cosmo se llevó una bronca por haber sido el detonante del desastre, pero no pudimos enfadarnos mucho con él. Su carita de arrepentido era irresistible y acabamos dándole mimos de nuevo.

Cuando todo acabó, pedimos una pizza como sustitutivo a la cena. Acabamos de cenar, y me acordé de una cosa.

\- Esto, Keith … hay algo que no te he dicho.

\- ¿Algo mas que no haya salido bien?

\- Bueno… no exactamente.

Fui al armario y saqué una bolsa. La miré y se me puso la cara roja de la vergüenza que me daba hacer eso.

\- Verás… Cuando le pedí ideas a Hunk, me propuso hacer esta cena. Como ya le dije que todos mis intentos de hacerte regalos habían salido mal, me había propuesto pensar un plan B por si esta cena salía mal. Yo no pensaba tener que usarlo, pero… al ver que aquí se ha desatado el apocalipsis, voy a tener que hacerlo.

Le di la bolsa y tragué saliva mientras la abría. Su cara era todo un poema. Era el regalo mas subido de tono que le había regalado nunca.

\- ¡madre mía!

Empezó a ver todo lo que había en la bolsa mientras se reía, tal vez sorprendido de que me hubiera atrevido a llegar a ese extremo, pero al mismo tiempo, sé que le gustaba mi regalo improvisado. Mientras él disfrutaba viendo todo eso, yo lo único que quería era meter la cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz.

Keith sacó las esposas que había en la bolsa y me miró con una sonrisa lasciva mientras le daba vueltas con el dedo.

\- Entonces… ¿Vamos a usar todas estas maravillas hoy?  

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – le contesté, muero de vergüenza. – Son solo sugerencias, no hace falta probarlas todas, y…

Keith me miró y me cogió de la mano.  Se acercó tanto a mí, que se me cortaron las palabras.

\- Pues entonces, dime: ¿Qué te gustaría probar primero?

El corazón iba a mil y le dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

No puedo contar lo que pasó esa noche porque, probamos tantas, pero TANTAS cosas nuevas, que mi mente está hecha un lio. Pero lo que me consuela es que, al final, Keith tubo una gran celebración de cumpleaños.

 

Pero, definitivamente, el año que viene le haré un buen regalo de cumpleaños. Lo juro.


	21. Day 21: Masquerade

 

<< _Creo que me enamoré de ti en esa fiesta, y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto_ >>

Hace una semana que fui a esa fiesta, y lo que pasó allí no lo voy a olvidar nunca.

Un buen día, en un descanso entre clase y clase en la universidad, recibí una nota un tanto extraña en mi taquilla. No tenía remitente, y el sobre tenía un aspecto un poco extraño. Por uno de los lados de la carta tenía escrito en mayúsculas “LEER A SOLAS” y por el otro, mi nombre.

Estaba en el pasillo a solas, así que me atreví a leer esa misteriosa carta.

Su contenido se podría decir que era aún más misterioso aún.

<< _Al señor Lance McClain:_

  _Ha sido cordialmente invitado al evento semanal del Baile de Máscaras. Un baile semanal que existe desde hace cientos de años en la ciudad. No muchos saben de su existencia así que considérese afortunado._

_A pesar de haber sido invitado, hay ciertas normas que deben cumplirse:_

  1. _Debes acceder a la fiesta con una máscara que le tape toda o una parte de la cara. Preferiblemente, los ojos._
  2. _No informarle a nadie de la existencia de esta fiesta._
  3. _No podréis dar vuestra verdadera identidad. Haced uso de un mote o seudónimo. Tenga en cuenta que sabemos la identidad de todos los que acceden o son invitados a la fiesta. Si alguien da su verdadera identidad, lo sabremos._
  4. _Lo que pase en la fiesta se queda en la fiesta._



_Si no se siente capacitado para cumplir unas normas tan sencillas, absténgase de presentarse._

_Siéntase libre de acceder a la fiesta este viernes a las 20:00 en la dirección que está más abajo._

_Un cordial saludo,_

_T.S. >>_

Acabé de leer la carta y me quedé igual. Sinceramente, no entendí nada y mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas.

Para empezar, ¿Cuál era el propósito de tener un baile de máscaras exclusivo que no conocía casi nadie? ¿Por qué si era tan exclusivo no se celebraba cada cierto tiempo en vez de casa semana? ¿Qué tipo de asociación o secta extraña estaba a cargo de ella?  ¿Y quién demonios era T.S.? ¿era el jefe o algo así? ¿era alguien que conocía, pero se ocultaba? ¿O acaso era alguien que no conocía, pero él a mí sí?

Y ya ni hablemos de esas normas. ¿Qué demonios es eso de << _Lo que pase en la fiesta se queda en la fiesta_ >>? ¿Qué era lo que podría pasar en esa fiesta que no se podría contar? ¿tal vez se refiere a alcohol, sexo o drogas? Sea lo fuera, yo no iba a caer en ello.

… O eso pensaba yo.

 

* * *

 

Después de esa misteriosa nota, me fui a la cafetería para comer algo antes de continuar mis clases por la tarde. en la mesa estaban, como siempre mis amigos Hunk y Pidge. Keith se unió poco después.

Keith y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños, pero no podríamos considerarnos amigos de la infancia porque, para empezar, ni siquiera sé si podríamos considerarnos amigos. Nuestra relación era muy extraña, a veces era buena y cordial y otras veces solo hacíamos que pelearnos. Aun así, estábamos en el mismo grupo de amigos y era normal para nosotros ayudarnos cuando uno de los dos lo necesitaba.

\- Sí que has llegado tarde hoy. – Pidge fue la primera en saludarme. – Si hubieses tardado un poco más, Hunk se hubiese acabado toda la comida.

\- Muy graciosa. ¡Ja, ja!

Hunk se rio irónicamente, lo que provocó la risa de Pidge. Hunk la ignoró por un momento y me miró.

\- Ahora en serio, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

\- Estaba… hablando con el profesor de historia sobre… el trabajo individual. Quería saber si mi tema estaría bien o no.

Parece que la mentira coló, ya que no me hicieron ninguna otra pregunta. No es por presumir, pero a veces era muy bueno mintiendo.

Mientras charlábamos sobre tenas de trabajos y demás, Keith vino y se sentó a mi lado. Pidge al verle sentarse, dejó de comer. Miró a los lados para asegurarse que la gente de las mesas de al lado estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no oírla y nos miró.

\- Tengo que enseñaros una cosa, pero tenéis que ser discretos. – susurró. – Acercaos.

Nos acercamos lo máximo posible a ella intentando disimular que no ocurría nada extraño. Pidge sacó su móvil y nos enseñó el tablón de anuncios del blog de la universidad.

Ese blog contenía las noticias y rumores más candentes sobre absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en nuestra universidad. Cuando ocurría algo, a los pocos minutos ya había un post colgado en la página y un montón de comentarios. Literalmente no había nadie en esa universidad que no conociera el blog y/o hubiese editado alguna vez en él.

\- Hoy el blog está _on fire._ – continuó susurrando. – Dicen que, tal y como pasó la semana pasada, algunas de las invitaciones para un “Baile de las Máscaras” han sido repartidas esta semana. 

\- ¿“Baile de máscaras”? ¿Qué demonios era eso? – Hunk le contestó.

\- No tengo ni idea, pero hay rumores que hay una secta llamada _Voltron_ que está detrás de esa fiesta. Y mirad.

Sacó un libro de su mochila.

\- Llevaba un tiempo oyendo hablar de dicho baile y de la organización secreta que lo lleva a cabo, así que moví cielo y tierra y encontré este libro en una librería escondida en un callejón. Y mirado lo que dice en la página 121:

_< <El Baile de Máscaras ha sido, desde hace muchos años un evento exclusivo al que solo puede acudir unos pocos privilegiados. Según las malas lenguas, la supuesta organización secreta Voltron, que tantos rumores ha suscitado en los últimos años, parece estar detrás de esta enigmática fiesta. _

_Se desconoce qué es lo que ocurre dentro de esa fiesta, dado que nadie hasta la fecha parece haber desvelado nada al respecto. Aquellos que se han animado a contar los más mínimos detalles han desaparecido en circunstancias muy misteriosas. >>_

Todo aquello me estaba poniendo nervioso. Es como si estuviera leyendo una advertencia indirecta de cuáles serían las consecuencias si me atrevía a desvelar algo. De hecho, había algo que me rondaba la cabeza. Si la dichosa organización secreta llamada _Voltron_ existía de verdad, quien dice que no estén detrás de la publicación de ese libro. Es más, por si no fuera todo suficientemente enrevesado, nada me asegura que el hecho de que Pidge encontrara ese libro fuera fruto de la casualidad. Probablemente, alguien se había asegurado de que ella encontrara ese libro, sabiendo que, posteriormente, ella me lo iba a enseñar a mí.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero no podía mostrárselo a mis amigos ni a nadie. Estaba solo en esto. Y eso era lo que me daba mas miedo de todo.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas aparentar estar normal mientras Pidge leía el último párrafo.

_ <<Uno de los datos casi contrastados sobre ello es que solo podrán saber de su existencia y obtener la posibilidad de acceder a él aquellos que hayan recibido la invitación dorada. Así que, considérese afortunado si alguna de esas invitaciones ha llegado a sus manos.>>_

¿afortunado? Y una porra. El marrón que tengo ahora encima no es que me haga sentirme afortunado que digamos.

Pidge acabó de leer y nos miró.

\- Esto es… ¡increíble! – estaba emocionada. – Chicos, si esto es verdad, podría ser muy grande si lo descubríamos.

\- Pidge… yo no me emocionaría tanto…

Me mordí el labio por dentro. No quería intervenir en el tema, pero no lo había podido evitar. Aunque ahora tendría que tener cuidado con lo que decía sobre el tema. Depende de las palabas que usaba podría delatarme a mí mismo y eso no me convenía.

\- ¿Por qué no? Esto podría ser increíble.

\- Si, pero piensa en lo que acabas de leer. Si lo de la sociedad esa y la forma con la que se libran de la gente es cierto, entonces el saber esto ya nos pone en peligro… y no quiero que nos pongamos en peligro.

Vi que Hunk y Pidge se miraron entre ellos. Parecían estar meditando mis palabras. Me sentí un poco mal, no quería meterles miedo en el cuerpo, pero no es como si estuviera mintiéndoles. Realmente me preocupaba su seguridad.

Sin embargo, parecía como si a Keith le diera igual todo este tema.

\- Eso de la sociedad secreta es una broma de mal gusto. – bufó Keith. – Lo mejor es que olvidemos esa tontería y nos centremos en lo verdaderamente importante: el examen de mañana.

Ellos cambiaron de tema, pero yo dejé de darle vueltas.

 

* * *

 

Fueron tantas las vueltas que le di al tema que pensé que lo más sensato iba a ser presentarme en la fiesta a ver qué pasaba.

Hice todo lo que me decía la invitación. Me compré un antifaz que me cubriera la parte de los ojos, elegí la ropa adecuada que ocultara mi verdadera identidad, estuve pensando un mote para cuando tuviera que presentarme en la puerta y, sobre todo, no le dije nada a nadie hacia donde iba a ir.  A mis amigos les dije que estaría en casa viendo una peli, y con mi madre estuve tanteando el terreno y diciéndole que ese mismo viernes iba a ir a una fiesta en casa de Hunk.  Ella accedió y no me dijo nada más.

Así que ya lo tenía todo a punto.

El lugar era muy extraño. Era una casa medio abandonada, en un barrio marginal en el que no había ninguna casa habitada… excepto esa. Al llegar, un hombre vestido con capa, sombrero y un antifaz me pidió la invitación. La miró, y luego me miró a mí.

\- Mote. – dijo simplemente.

\- Ehm… _Blue._

Al final, el mote acabé pensándolo en el último momento. Aunque parece que le convenció al portero, o lo que fuese ese tipo, ya que me dejó pasar.

La casa, al igual que por fuera, por dentro era muy siniestra. No parecía ser una casa en la que viviese gente habitualmente. Parece ser que la secta esa, o quien fuera que estuviera detrás de esta extraña fiesta solo usaba ese lugar para la fiesta y no lo frecuentaba cada día de la semana.

La planta baja y la primera planta parecían estar poco habitadas. Había algunas personas en el sofá charlando, otras en la cocina y otras en las escaleras besándose con pasión. Donde parecía que había más ambiente era en el sótano. Y es allí donde fui directamente.

Era un sitio extraño, pero a la vez acogedor.  Era una zona de baile donde todo el mundo bailaba con movimientos suaves y Había una especie de “barra” de bebidas, pero realmente elegantes. Yo me acerqué a allí, sin tener idea siquiera de lo que hacía allí ni como se pedía una bebida. 

Un tipo con bigote salió de debajo de la barra y me miró.

\- Tu debes de ser nuevo.

Me sobresalté y el tipo se rio un poco. Luego me tendió la mano.

\- Me llamo Coran. ¿y tú eres…?

-La-… ¡ _Blue_!

Bufé. Casi estuve a punto de revelar mi verdadero nombre.

\- No estés nervioso. – me dijo Coran. – Este baile está hecho para las personas que se harten de su antigua y aburrida vida, y quieran hacer algo diferente o ser otra persona por una noche. Así que, hagas lo que hagas aquí, no importa. Aquí puedes ser quien tú quieras. Bailar con quien tú quieras. Beber lo que quieras. Estar con quien quieras.

Escuché atentamente lo que ese tipo decía y, poco a poco, empecé a ver las cosas de otro modo. Tal vez este lugar no era tan mal como lo pintaban. Tal vez solo estuvieran intentando crear un sitio donde poder sentirte a gusto y olvidarte de tus problemas a fuera.

\- Disculpa.

Una voz grave interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me giré. Esa voz era conocida para mí. Pero no sabría adivinar de dónde.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Me llamo _Red,_ y me preguntaba si me concederías este baile.

Me tendió la mano y pude ver como llevaba unos guantes la mar de elegantes. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que toda su vestimenta, máscara incluida, era completamente elegante.

Sonreí ante esa invitación inesperada. No tenía nada en contra de bailar con desconocidos, ya que, una de las cosas buenas de esa fiesta, es que nadie podría saber quién soy. Y eso, en parte, me daba cierta “libertad” de hace lo que quisiera sin tener consecuencias directas.

\- Claro. – le tomé de la mano con una sonrisa. – Soy _Blue,_ por cierto.

\- Oh, _Blue._ Muy adecuado. – sonrió. – Y muy acorde con el mío.

Asentí ante eso y empezamos a bailar. La elegancia y el caballerismo de ese tal _Red_ me proporcionaba una calidez en el pecho difícil de olvidar.

El poco tiempo que pasó antes de que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, fue realmente encantador. Bailamos dulcemente, nos abrazamos aun sin conocernos de nada, y me trató realmente genial. Yo, a pesar de estar disfrutando de ese momento, no podía quitarme la sensación de que le conocía de algo.

Y entonces llegó. El momento que para mí fue lo inolvidable de esa noche. Nuestro momento extrañamente dulce paso a ser excitante con una asombrosa rapidez. Hubo un punto en el que él y yo nos miramos y nos mordimos el labio. Acto seguido, nos besamos. Nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana. Prácticamente, nos arrebatábamos el aire a besos.

La sala, a pesar de estar llena de gente, no parecía reparar en nosotros. Es más, me pareció que eso que estábamos haciendo era lo “normal”. Poco a poco, empecé a entender eso de << _Lo que pase en la fiesta se queda en la fiesta._ >>

Después de besarme, _Red_ me miró mientras respiraba profundamente. Como si quisiera controlar sus impulsos.

\- Si has hablado con Coran ya te lo habrá dicho. – me dijo. – Pero este es un sitio en el que podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana y al día siguiente no importará. Es por eso por lo que, hagamos lo que hagamos esta noche, no te sientas culpable. Mañana por la mañana tú y yo seremos personas completamente diferentes.

No sé si entendía el ofrecimiento que me estaba haciendo, o capté mal las señales. Pero había algo que me corroía por dentro. Un deseo difícil de borrar de mi cuerpo. Le miré y, sacando toda mi valentía que normalmente no tenia, le dije:

\- Llévame al piso de arriba.

Entre beso y beso, nos fuimos desplazando a una habitación oscuras en el piso de arriba.

Nuevamente, nadie reparó en nosotros ni en donde íbamos ya que, al parecer, era una de las cosas más normales de esa fiesta. Nos besamos lo que no estaba escrito. Nos quitábamos toda la ropa que llevábamos, excepto el antifaz. Su voz, su piel… me sonaba. Todo me sonaba. No sabía de qué, pero definitivamente lo había visto antes.

Pero no paraba de tener un pensamiento en mente: no tenía que saber la identidad de nadie, y nadie tenía que saber la mía. Así que, por lo pronto, solo era yo, un desconocido que estaba manteniendo relaciones con otro desconocido. Lo hicimos durante un buen rato sin apenas darnos tregua. Fue, sin duda, la mejor experiencia que había tenido. 

Cuando terminamos, se acercó a besarme en el cuello y, por error, una de las gomas de su máscara se soltó. Su antifaz cedió y acabé siendo testigo de cómo era su cara.

La verdad… preferiría no haberla visto.

\- Keith… - solté casi sin darme cuenta.

Su cara era un poema. Le fastidiaba que se le hubiese visto la cara, pero creo que lo que más le descolocó fue cuando yo me quité el mío, haciéndole ver quien era. Ambos nos apartamos el uno del otro con rapidez. Keith se vistió y se fue de ahí como un rayo.

Yo tardé un poco en salir de allí. Estaba intentando asimilar que era lo que acababa de pasar.

 

* * *

 

Al lunes siguiente, me crucé con Keith en los pasillos. Nos miramos brevemente y él paso de largo. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

\- ¿Es que vas a ignorar lo que pasó? – le solté.

Keith se paró en seco, pero no me miró.

\- No sé de que me hablas.

\- ¡Sí que lo sabes! ¿O es que vas a ignorar lo que pasó en esa f-…? ¡ah!

Keith me dio un codazo para que me callara. Estaba tan enfadado de que pasara del tema que inconscientemente había estado a punto de revelar el secreto de la fiesta.

Me llevó a una parte de la facultad que estaba vacía.

\- ¿estas loco? ¿Qué pasa si alguien de _Voltron_ sabe que nos conocimos en esa fiesta?

\- ¿Pero es que vas a ignorarlo sin más?

\- Yo no es que quiera, pero… Ya oíste a Pidge, y tú mismo lo dijiste. Estaríamos en peligro si nos descubren.

Asentí. Estaba triste al pensar que no podría hablar de algo tan increíble que nos había pasado.

\- ¿Y si hacemos como si como si lo de la fiesta no hubiera pasado nunca?

\- Por supuesto que no ha pasado. No éramos tu y yo. Eran R _ed_ y Blue. Ya está. Es eso. Además. – le miré. –Keith y Lance son muy distintos a ellos dos.

Keith sonrió de medio lado. Parecía que mi nueva actitud ante la situación le parecía adecuada.

\- Pues que sepas que a _Red_ le gustó mucho

\- A _Blue_ eso no le importa.

Le saqué la lengua y Keith se rio. Nos fuimos a clase sin decir nada más.

Y esa es la historia de cómo _Blue_ conoció a _Red_.

En parte debo decir que la historia de _Blue_ y _Red_ nos ayudó a acercarnos más a Keith y a mí. Quien sabe lo que pasará en el futuro. Quien sabe si tendremos una relación algún día, o si seguiremos mirándonos tímidamente cuando estemos reunidos con nuestros amigos. Quien sabe.

 Y, sobre todo, el Baile de las Máscaras continuó celebrándose con total normalidad. Red y Blue continuaron presentándose por allí como si nada hubiera pasado fuera. Bueno, es que, en realidad, NADA había pasado fuera.

Pero, aunque hayan pasado muchos años, hay algo que aún no tenemos claro del todo.

 

¿Quién demonios es “T.S.”?


	22. Day 22: Drunk shenanigans

<< _Cada vez que suena el teléfono, sé que tendré que volver a sacarle las castañas del fuego._ >>

 

Yo estaba en casa, leyendo, cuando una llamada me advirtió de que tenía que ir a buscar a Lance porque había vuelto a liarla.

Lance y yo éramos muy diferentes. Él era capaz de salir de fiesta casi cada día y pasárselo bien. Yo era más feliz quedándome en casa con un libro y pasando el rato. La situación no estaba tan mal, cada persona tiene su forma de divertirse. Pero es por ese motivo por lo que nunca podríamos estar juntos.

Lance y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños, y ahora, el destino quiso que estuviéramos en la misma universidad. Hace mas de un año éramos inseparables, éramos mejores amigos. Lo hacíamos todo juntos y no había nada que no hiciéramos sin contar con el otro. Con este tipo de unión que teníamos, era completamente normal que, al final, algunos sentimientos florecieran. Aunque no todos llegan a buen puerto.

Hace mas de un año, ambos asistimos con nuestros respectivos amigos a una fiesta llena de alcohol. En esa fiesta… pasaron cosas. Cosas que, por desgracia, ya no se pueden eliminar. Lance y yo despertamos al día siguiente en mi cama, desnudos, sin recordar absolutamente nada. Pero no hacia falta recordar para saber que era lo que había pasado.

Aquello nos perjudicó más de lo que pensábamos en un principio. Acordamos no decirle nada a nadie ni dar detalles de nada. En lo que a mí respecta (y a él también), él y yo dormimos en dos camas distintas y nada pasó. Pero era evidente que eso nos afectó. Nuestra amistad se enfrió y Lance empezó a relacionarse más con algunos amigos suyos y yo con otros. Él salía de fiesta y yo me quedaba en casa. Cada uno había encontrado su “lugar”, por así decirlo, y no íbamos a cambiar en nada. Definitivamente éramos muy diferentes.

Nuestras familias, sobre todo la de Lance, no sabían nada del tema. Sus padres y hermanos se mudaron a Cuba hace dos años (donde Lance nació) y él se quedó aquí justo para empezar el primer año de universidad. Justo antes de irse, su madre, quien me había tratado siempre como un hijo más, me pidió que cuidara de Lance y evitara que se metiera en líos. Dado que su familia estaba lejos, no era conveniente hacerlos sufrir de esa forma y contárselo todo.

Siempre he sido una persona que cumple las promesas y, por muy distanciados que estuviéramos, he estado cuidando de Lance desde que se quedó solo. Por eso, cada vez que se va de fiesta sé que acabará volviendo a mi casa dando tumbos o que tendré que traerle yo. Al principio dejaba que fuera a su apartamento en la residencia de estudiantes, pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que sus compañeros de piso eran una mala influencia. Al final, muy a mi pesar, acabamos compartiendo casa. Pero no vivíamos juntos en plan parejita feliz. Lance solo pasaba por casa para dormir y ocasionalmente comer. Así que, de hecho, es como si viviera solo.   

De todos modos, intentar hablar con él sobre el tema para que cambiara era difícil. Si se iba de fiesta, a la mañana siguiente se la pasaba durmiendo o de resaca. Por la tarde, o la resaca seguía haciendo su curso o estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para recordar porque apenas nos dirigíamos la palabra.

 

* * *

 

Pero esto tenía que parar. Y eso lo supe cuando, aquel día, en vez de llamarme sus amigos para que lo vinieran a recogerle, me llamaron directamente del hospital. Mi piel se erizó durante la llamada y, cuando colgué, me derrumbé.

\- Lance … ¿Por qué te estás haciendo esto? – me dije para mi mismo mientras las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos.

Fui a verle en seguida. El estado de Lance era más grave de lo que pensaba. Incluso me costó hacerles entender que era la única persona que podría ir a visitarle, ya que su familia estaba lejos. Me costó mucho, pero al final pude pasar a verle.

A pesar de su estado, pude entrar en la habitación y verle. Y él estaba despierto.

Me miraba con una sonrisa vacía y con los ojos tristes. No sabia que estaba pensando, pero sabia que hasta él se había dado cuenta de que había tocado fondo y que no podría continuar así.

\- Parece… que al final siempre vendrás a salvarme, eh.

\- esto no tendría que ser así. – le respondí. – No tendría que venir a salvarte. No tendría que hacerlo si te dieras cuenta de que es lo que estás haciendo y como te puede perjudicar en un futuro. ¿es que no puedes ver que te puedes joder la vida si haces esto cada maldito día?

\- Suficiente la cagué… hace un año.

Ahora su expresión vacía parecía estar cargada de un inmenso dolor. Parece que yo no era el único que le daba vueltas a aquello.

\- Si sabes que la cagaste… ¿Por qué sigues? ¿Quieres hacer sufrir a tu familia? ¿Quieres… hacerme sufrir a mí?

\- ¿Sufres por… mí?

\- Sufro cada vez que te veo llegando a casa borracho. Cada vez que te voy a recoger de donde te han dejado tirado tus “amigos”. Y, ahora mismo, el corazón me va a explotar del dolor que siento al verte postrado en una camilla.

\- Keith…

Alargó el brazo para tocarme la cara y luego me puso la mano en el pecho.

\- El único motivo por el que me comporto así… es porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que pasó. Me... persigue cada vez que cierro los ojos. Prefiero salir de casa… porque si me quedo, volveré a pensar que fue todo mi culpa.

\- Lance … Lo siento…

Le cogí la mano y le di un beso en el dorso. Luego volví a mirarle.

\- Cuando tu familia se fue… prometí que iba a cuidarte y protegerte. Y voy a seguir haciéndolo. Pero tú debes también poner de tu parte. Debes entender que esto no puede seguir para siempre… Por tu propio bien y por el de tu familia… debes frenar un poco. Por favor.

Lance asintió y aceptó mi sugerencia sinceramente. O eso esperaba que hiciera.

 

* * *

 

Honestamente, debo decir que Lance cumplió su promesa.

Si que es verdad que salía algunas veces, pero no tanto como antes. Y cuando salía, no se emborrachaba tanto. Aunque mucha gente no lo notara, yo sí que detecté un cambio de actitud a mejor. Y estaba orgulloso de él.

 Además, al no estar borracho o de resaca el 90% de las veces, pude volver a tener una conversación decente con él. Después de mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, descubrimos que muchos de nuestros gustos no habían cambiado. A ambos nos seguían gustando las películas de misterio, algún que otro juego de mesa, y disfrutar de las tardes lluviosas. Por otro lado, yo acabé admitiendo que echaba de menos alguna que otra fiesta en la que todo se desmadrara. Así que, de vez en cuando, caí y me fui con él.

En cuanto a nuestra relación, se podría decir que habíamos casi superado ese bache en el que llevábamos metidos casi un año. Habíamos recuperado las ganas de hablar de lo que pasó mas de un año, llegando a la conclusión de que fue un error y no debía repetirse. Ambos acordamos que esa no era la forma de hacer las cosas. Si de verdad teníamos sentimientos (que los teníamos), estos tenían que salir de la forma mas natural posible. Así que estamos dejando que todo vaya a su ritmo y nos lo estamos tomando con calma. Mucha calma.

 

Parece ser que, al final, Lance y yo no somos tan diferentes.

 

 


	23. Day 23: Enemies to lovers

_Hey, Keith._

 

_Lo sé, sé lo que estás pensando. Hace mucho que te prometí que te enviaría una carta. Pero las cosas en casa se han complicado._

_No es que haya pasado nada malo, pero, ya te lo conté, ¿no? Tener una familia tan grande hace que tengas muy poco tiempo para ti mismo. En parte está bien, ya que cada vez que estoy solo, mis pensamientos se centran en temas dolorosos o que no quiero recordar._

_Sé lo que estarás pensando ahora, y puede que tengas razón. No debería pensar tanto y darle vueltas al tema. pero es que cada vez que te vas y me quedo solo… no puedo evitarlo. Mis demonios internos me invaden y no me dejan vivir en paz. Seguro que te estarás preguntando que qué tienes que ver tú en este asunto. Pero parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta aún._

_Keith, hemos hablado mucho de lo importante que eres para mí, pero creo que lo entendiste mal. Si que es cierto que te veo como un gran líder y alguien en quien confiar. Pero no es solo eso. No eres mi hermano. No te siento como tal. Es algo que pienso y siento desde hace demasiado tiempo. Es un sentimiento demasiado profundo como para considerarte mi hermano._

_Es cierto que siempre hemos sido enemigos. He discutido contigo solo por el simple placer de discutir. Ni siquiera sentía lo que decía el 99% de las veces. Cuando te fuiste del equipo aquella vez… mi mundo se vino abajo. Me sentí mal. Muy mal. Sentí que no era el mismo de siempre, y que se me habían quitado las ganas de ser yo mismo._

_Siento haber dicho que ojalá no hubieras vuelto. Yo… te echaba de menos. Pero te fuiste… te fuiste y dejaste un vacío en mí difícil de llenar. Yo…_

_… Te quiero …_

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Te quiero, joder. Creo que nunca he querido a nadie de la misma forma con la que te he querido._

_Lo sé, lo sé… soy un hipócrita. Sé que es difícil creerme, teniendo en cuenta mi comportamiento estos últimos años… pero te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. Te lo repito una y otra vez porque soy tan cobarde que no sé decir estas cosas a la cara. Es por eso por lo que puede que al final me acobarde y no te llegue a enviar nunca esta carta._

_Es para mí muy difícil pasar de ser tu enemigo a alguien que te quiere más que a nadie en este universo… o en los otros también._

_Keith… por favor, vuelve. Siento haberte hecho enfadar a veces. Siento haber dicho que era tu enemigo. Siento haberte sacado de quicio con mis cosas. En realidad, lo único que necesitaba era verte sonreír con alguna estupidez mía. Pero ahora, me conformo con que estés aquí._

_Vuelve… Te necesito…_

_Lance._

 

* * *

 

Esta es una carta que le escribí a Keith hace una semana.

La escribí para desahogarme y sentirme mejor. No pensaba ni siquiera enviarla. Sería absurdo pensar que Keith vaya a ver esta carta algún día y descubra todo esto. No, él nunca la verá. Antes prefiero morirme.

 Además, las partes de la carta parece que no tengan cohesión entre ellas, pero es por un motivo. Escribía según me venían las ideas. Cada vez que pienso en Keith, las ideas me vienen solas. Puede que sea uno de los motivos por los que no quiero que vea esto nunca.

Me cuesta admitirlo, pero… tengo miedo. Miedo de su respuesta. Miedo a que lo lea y se lo tome a broma o se ría de mí. Keith es una persona un poco especial, y no sé qué pensará de mi cuando reciba esa carta del que antes era su “enemigo”. ¿Qué hará cuando descubra que la persona con la que se ha estado peleando siempre en realidad tiene sentimientos con él?

Me aliviaba el hecho de que nunca iba a leer esa carta.

Aunque… ¿es esto lo que nos merecemos? ¿Keith realmente se merece que le trate así? Es realmente triste que tenga que ocultar mis sentimientos por miedo a su respuesta. Realmente Keith y yo nos merecemos una relación en la que realmente ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

Que nos podamos sincerar el uno con el otro y lo nuestro no cambie.

 

* * *

 

Creo que no volveré a ser el mismo.

Después de darle vueltas como loco, mandé a la mierda mis inseguridades. He cogido la carta y, tal cual sin mirarla (por si cambiaba de opinión) la he enviado. Ya me daba igual como estaba. Esa carta era una copia de mis sentimientos 100%, tal cual me salían.

Pensaba que nunca obtendría respuesta, y que había hecho este esfuerzo para nada.

Pero Keith no decepcionaba. Nunca.

Recibí una carta semanas después, estaba a nombre de Keith. La leí. La leí entera. Cuando acabé. Volví a leerla. Y después de haberla releído mínimo 5 veces, mis ojos se empañaron.

No sabia como sentirme. Esa carta que tenía en mis manos era lo más valioso que podría tener nunca. Estaba… ¿Aliviado? ¿feliz? ¿tranquilo? No lo sé. Solo sé que el contenido de esa carta no lo voy a decir nunca.

 

Es un secreto.


	24. Day 24: Post-apocalyptic.

<< _Solo sobreviven los más fuertes. Nosotros íbamos a ser inmortales_. >>

 

Había estallado una guerra en el mundo. Todos se volvieron locos.

Lo que en principio era una pequeña disputa por temas económicos, acabó siendo un gran conflicto en el que se vieron implicados casi todos los países del mundo. No había ni uno que se salvara. Ya no había bandos, no había países. Ahora era un “todos contra todos”.  En consecuencia, el 90 % de la población mundial murió. Y los que quedaban, se peleaban entre ellos. Acababan con las vidas ajenas sin miramientos. Poco a poco, el porcentaje de supervivientes se fue reduciendo cada vez más. Las estadísticas no estaban de nuestro lado.

El panorama era tan desolador, que algunos de los supervivientes ya no hablaban de “guerra”, sino de “apocalipsis”.

Keith y yo éramos dos chicos con un vínculo especial. Nos conocíamos desde la secundaria y, dejando de lado los piques sin importancia que pudiéramos tener, nos llevábamos bastante bien. Además de eso, disfrutaba mucho a su lado. Siempre quería ver a Keith después de clase, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento, o me quedaba todas las noches pensando en él. Yo vivía en el limbo y no me enteraba de lo que significaba eso hasta que Hunk y Pidge, mis dos mejores amigos, me hicieron darme cuenta de que era lo que de verdad me pasaba.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba. Nuestros sentimientos, nuestros sueños y planes de futuro…  Ahora solo vagábamos sin rumbo, buscando un lugar fijo donde estar y donde no ser atacados. Pero, fuéramos donde fuéramos, alguien nos encontraba. 

Esta guerra nos había separado de nuestros seres queridos Mis padres, mis hermanos, su madre, Hunk, Pidge…  es muy duro pensar que ni siquiera sabíamos si volveríamos a verlos con vida. Creemos que ellos habían huido hacia el norte del país, mientras que a nosotros nos sorprendió un ataque inesperado que nos hizo poner un rumbo hacia el sur. Estábamos en direcciones opuestas…

Después de tener que huir de nuestra ciudad y, pronto de nuestro estado, nuestro plan era sencillo: encontrar un lugar seguro donde poder estacionarnos durante un tiempo y, simplemente, sobrevivir. Pero ¿Qué es seguro en un mundo postapocalíptico en el que nos matamos unos contra otros? Encontrábamos sitios continuamente, pero siempre teníamos que huir de un modo u otro. Hubo una vez que a punto estuvimos de morir cuando alguien le prendió fuego a la casa donde estábamos durmiendo.

Pasaron infinidad de cosas. Cosas que aún ni quiero recordar… pero hemos seguido adelante. Hemos seguido sobreviviendo.

 Tres meses después del ataque, Keith y yo les dimos esquinazo a un grupo violento que nos echó de la iglesia abandonada donde nos habíamos alojado durante unos 5 días, y ahora buscábamos un nuevo sitio para vivir. Después de estar caminando durante horas, avisté una casa a lo lejos.

\- ¡Por fin!

Quise acercarme emocionado, pero Keith me cogió del brazo.

\- Espera. Tenemos que ser prudentes. Ponte detrás de mí. 

\- ¿estas de broma? Creo que puedo defenderme solo.

\- permíteme que lo dude.

Me quedé un poco sorprendido de su reacción. Tal vez fuera el cansancio, el no haber comido y bebido prácticamente nada durante el día, o la angustia de pensar que podríamos ser perseguidos. Pero, realmente, no me esperaba esa forma de tratarme.

Keith se dio cuenta y soltó un largo y profundo suspiro. Se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano.

\- Lo siento. Es que… no quiero que nos pase nada. Me da miedo entrar en esa casa y que haya un par de bandidos escondidos que nos maten a tiros en cuanto crucemos la puerta.

\- Es comprensible… pero no la cargues conmigo, Keith. Yo no tengo la culpa de que el ser humano se haya vuelto loco.

\- Lo sé, lo siento.

Nos besamos suavemente mientras nos fundíamos en un tierno abrazo. A pesar de que el mundo había llegado a su fin, él y yo éramos de los pocos supervivientes a los que no se nos había ido la cabeza. Nos queríamos, y sabíamos que íbamos a seguir hasta el final.

Con sumo cuidado, nos acercamos a la casa. abrimos la puerta y os echamos hacia atrás. Queríamos ver si había algo o alguien dentro que se sintiera atraído por el ruido de una puerta abriéndose. Esperamos unos 5 minutos mas o menos, y al ver que no había movimiento en la casa ni en los bosques de los alrededores, por fin nos animamos a entrar.

La casa estaba vacía y a oscuras. Había un montón de cosas revueltas por todos lados. Además, tal y como acabábamos de comprobar, la puerta estaba abierta. Cabía la posibilidad de que los habitantes hubieran sido atacados y que no les hubiese dado tiempo a hacer nada. Pero al parecer, no estaban ahí. No había cadáveres ni signos de lucha.

Eso nos alivió un poco, así que sentimos que debíamos quedarnos al menos una noche.

 

* * *

 

Nos instalamos en esa casa con mucho cuidado.

Aunque no sé si “instalamos” es la palabra adecuada, ya que no teníamos nada mas que nosotros mismos y la ropa que llevábamos puesta, la cual llevábamos meses sin lavar y ya empezaba a oler mal. Con el apocalipsis, la electricidad cayó, por lo que no podíamos usar ningún electrodoméstico de la casa.

En consecuencia, tampoco pudimos comer. Habíamos asumido que toda la comida del frigorífico estaba mala, al haber sido desconectada de la corriente. No nos queríamos arriesgar a sufrir una intoxicación o algo parecido, ya que no disponíamos de ningún tipo de medicamentos.

Eso nos recordó que, tal vez, pudiéramos beneficiarnos de todos los medicamentos que había allí. A simple vista, parecía que no se hubieran llevado mucha cosa.

La noche llegó pronto y, con ella, una silenciosa, pero aterradora paz.

Nos tumbamos en la cama y nos quitamos los zapatos. Los pies nos dolían una barbaridad, y teníamos yagas. Al sentir nuestros cuerpos destensarse, sentimos una calma interior que no sentíamos desde hacía semanas… tal vez meses. Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin dormir en una cama en condiciones.

Miramos el techo en completo silencio. En ese momento de la noche era cuando nuestra mente volaba y nos venían toda clase de pensamientos. Recordamos todo lo que nos había pasado desde que empezamos esta “aventura”. Parece mentira que solo hayan pasado tres meses, cuando parece que hace AÑOS que no veo a mi familia. Estaba harto de vivir en este infierno, y quería que acabara.

\- Lance.

Su voz grave hablándome en susurros me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿De qué?

\- De lo de…

Sé a lo que Keith se refería, pero no quería recordarlo. Ni quería que él supiera que aún le daba vueltas al tema. Aunque, como para no hacerlo…

 

* * *

 

_Fue hace mas de una semana, un poco antes de encontrar la iglesia de donde nos habían echado esa misma mañana. Habíamos encontrado una especie de almacén abandonado. Aunque lo raro es que no hubiera algo abandonado con toda la catástrofe que habíamos sufrido. Por fuera parecía normal, pero, entre todo ese silencio, se podía distinguir un ruido extraño. Como… un quejido, tal vez._

_Parecía… un superviviente._

_Abrimos la puerta asustados y, cuando nuestros ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, lo que vimos nos dejó helados._

_Era una niña, de unos seis años más o menos. Tenía una gran herida en el abdomen, parecía reciente. Pero sus atacantes parecían no estar cerca. Es más, no había absolutamente nadie en los alrededores. ¿Como era posible… que hubieran abandonado a una niña, herida, en un sitio tan inhóspito?_

_Tenía el estómago revuelto. El ser humano me parecía la especie más despreciable que pudiera habitar este universo._

_\- Hey… - le susurré, cogiéndola en brazos con sumo cuidado. – Tranquila… tranquila… Todo está bien._

_La niña nos miró. Estaba tan herida y sin fuerzas que ni siquiera se veía capaz de asustarse por aquellos desconocidos. La arropé en mi pecho y le intenté dar calor como pude. No sé porqué tuve el instinto de hacer eso, pero creo que, si estuviera al borde de la muerte, también me gustaría que alguien me diera una última sensación de calor._

_\- Todo está bien… Todo está bien… le susurraba sin cesar._

_Pero no estaba bien._

_Después de un rato inmóvil, con ella en brazos, y con Keith acariciándole el cabello para relajarla, me di cuenta de que tenía la cara fría. Fue entonces cuando miré a esos ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules que ya carecían de vida. No podré olvidarme esa imagen nunca._

_Dejé a la niña en el suelo, con cuidado. Temblaba y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Pero no lloré._

_No me sentía con fuerzas._

 

* * *

 

 

Después de pasarme un rato en silencio recordando aquella experiencia traumática, me di la vuelta y le contesté a su pregunta:

\- Estoy… Bien.

Evidentemente no lo estaba. Pero no quería admitirlo.

Pero Keith sabía que mentía. Lo sabía demasiado bien. Se fue acercando a mí poco a poco y sentí como me acariciaba el pelo, de la misma forma que lo hizo con aquella niña. No pude evitarlo y lloré. Lloré mucho. Lloré todo lo que no había llorado ese día. No sentía nada más que un tremendo dolor en mi interior que no podía evitar.

\- ¿Por qué el mundo se ha vuelto loco? ¿Por qué nos matamos unos a otros?

Keith no tuvo respuesta ante eso. Solo me abrazaba y acariciaba el pelo.

\- No dejes que este sucio mundo manche como eres. – dijo al fin. – Estás lleno de luz. Y eso no va a cambiar.

No pude escuchar mucho más. en ese momento solo quería echarme a llorar y olvidarme de todo.

Mi llanto disminuyó poco a poco, muy poco a poco, y acabé cayendo en un sueño  lleno de pesadillas.

 

* * *

 

La primera noche, la pasamos “bien”. No era como si hubiésemos podido dormir de un tirón, sin despertarnos ni una vez, y a causa de la preocupación, pero no parecía haber peligro cerca.

Al día siguiente, ya con mas calma, investigamos la casa. Era un lugar que parecía acogedor antes de que pasara todo lo que había pasado. Descubrimos, para nuestra sorpresa, que el jardín de atrás había árboles frutales. Había algunos manzanos y un par de naranjos. No nos entusiasmaban demasiado, pero eso era mejor que nada. Nos apresuramos a coger toda la fruta que pudimos y que no se hubiera caído al suelo.

Una vez habíamos llenado nuestros estómagos y nos sentíamos con algo mas de energías, descubrimos el garaje. Era un lugar extraño donde parecía que los miembros de la casa se aficionaban a construir cosas o a usar herramientas de diferentes clases. Parecían que se habían llevado algunas, tal vez para usarlas como arma por si les atacaban, pero habían dejado algunas más.

Vi un par de barras de metal pesadas y se las enseñé a Keith.

\- Deberíamos usarlas como arma. – le miré. – No estaría mal defendernos algunas veces.

\- Si… aunque también me gustaría encontrar un arma de fuego, por si nos atacan de lejos.

\- Ya… pero no parece que haya armas en esta casa… Ni armas ni munición.

Resignados, cogimos las barras de metal y las mantuvimos cerca de nosotros en todo momento.

Salimos de la casa. parecía un sitio tranquilo y pacífico. No entendía qué había pasado para que los miembros de la casa hubieran tenido que huir desea forma. Y tampoco entendía que los que les habían atacado no siguieran allí.

En medio de nuestro debate, hubo algo que nos distrajo.

A lo lejos, vimos una mancha que se acercaba a nosotros. A medida que se aproximaba, oía como decía algo casi incomprensible. Pero, al cabo de un rato, pude entender lo que decía:

\- ¡Marchaos!

Parecía que estaba desarmado, pero no nos fiábamos. Instintivamente, cogimos nuestros palos de acero y los agarramos fuerte.

\- ¡marchaos! ¡Marchaos! – repetía el hombre sin cesar.

El tipo parecía joven, no tanto como nosotros, pero no llegaba a los 30. A simple vista parecía un hombre normal, alto, fuerte. Por su expresión, parecía asustado.

\- ¡Marchaos de aquí!

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! – le gritaba Keith alterado, mientras estaba preparado con el palo en las manos y a punto de atacar.

\- Me llamo… Takashi Shirogane. – intentaba decir agotado. – Estaba… instalado… cerca, cuando una banda muy violenta…  me han atacado. He logrado huir… pero me temo que me han perseguido. – se recompuso un poco y nos miró preocupado. – seguramente vienen hacia aquí… Y están armados. ¡Tenéis que marcharos ya! Corréis peligro.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?

\- Si fuera mentira, no os habría dicho que huyerais en cuanto os viera, ¿no creéis? Además, mirad. Estoy desarmado.

Levantó los brazos y vimos que, aparte de su ropa, no llevaba nada más. ni un arma de fuego, ni un cuchillo, ni nada con lo que atacarnos. Definitivamente, ese tipo era inofensivo. Keith me hizo un gesto y los dos bajamos el palo y nos relajamos.

\- Disculpa nuestra reacción. – empezó a decir Keith. – Pero hemos sido atacados muchas veces por mucha gente que creíamos era de fiar. Y hemos estado en muchos sitios que, a simple vista parecían seguros, pero no lo eran.

\- Es comprensible. A mi me ha pasado lo mismo. Es por eso por lo que debéis creerme y huir.

\- pero, espera… ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? – pregunté.

\- No lo sé, solo sé que se hacen llamar los ‘ _Galra’._ Vienen a un sitio, lo invaden, acaban con los que están allí y lo hacen suyo. Si ven que huyes, te persiguen hasta matarte. Es por eso por lo que vienen a por mí.

Quise responder, preguntarle algo más. Pero no pude. Todo pasó… demasiado deprisa.

Solo sentí el ruido del disparo y, casi de inmediato, noté como algo se clavaba en mi abdomen. Mis piernas perdieron fuerza y me desplomé en el suelo. El lugar por donde había sido disparado empezó a sangrar con ganas, mientras que el dolor era tan insoportable, que ni gritar era suficiente para apaciguarlo.

Keith tardó en reaccionar a aquello, pero en seguida se abalanzó sobre mí. Su rostro lleno de lágrimas también era algo que no iba a olvidar en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Lance!

Mi mente y mi consciencia iban yendo y viniendo, y apenas recuerdo mucho de ese momento. Es por eso por lo que, lo que pasó a continuación, esa parte del relato que me contaron un tiempo después.

Keith se apresuró a meterme en casa. El tal ‘Shiro’ (que no supimos de ese mote hasta poco después) nos siguió hasta el porche, y cogió las dos barras de metal que habíamos dejado cerca. Cuando estos hombres se quedaron sin munición y se acercaron a la casa para continuar atacándonos, Shiro fue y, sin miramientos. Los atacó hasta acabar con ellos. Nunca nos dijo cuántos eran, pero, por sus voces, mínimo había mas de dos.

Entró en la casa con rapidez y cerró la puerta desde dentro. Se fue al sofá donde yo estaba y miró mi herida, alarmado.

\- Hay que sacarla.

\- ¿Estas loco? ¡no sé cómo hacer eso!

\- Pero yo sí. No soy médico, pero llevo meses haciendo esto. He salvado a mucha gente. Confía en mí.

Parece ser que Keith le miró incrédulo, como si no confiara en él y en dada de lo que dijera. Pero yo no lo recuerdo, yo solo estaba intentando no gritar.

No sé qué hicieron, no sé qué dijeron, no sé qué pasó. Solo sé que Keith me rodeó entre sus brazos, mientras que notaba como empezaba a extraerme la bala. El dolor que sentía era inmenso y solo quería gritar. Gritar y deshacerme de todo. Este dolor era demasiado insoportable para mí, y mis uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Keith.

En algún punto de esa dramática escena de película creo que me desmayé, ya que no recuerdo nada más, hasta el día siguiente.

 

* * *

 

Me desperté al día siguiente. Parece ser que era bien entrada la mañana.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, veía borroso y el dolor del disparo era muy doloroso. Sin embargo, soportable hasta cierto punto. Cuando mi visión se hizo más clara, pude ver como Keith, estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando hacia la ventana y vigilando por si venía alguien. Quise cogerle de la mano, pero no tenía fuerzas. Solo hice unos ruidos incomprensibles, que hicieron que Keith se girara.

Su cara, que parecía tensa por un momento, parecía relajarse en cuanto me vio despierto.

\- Hey…

Se acercó a mí y, con sumo cuidado, apartó el pelo de mi frente y me dio un suave beso en ella.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Vivo… - logré decir.

\- Si… lo estas. – me cogió de la mano. – Lo estás.

Estaba tan cansado y sin fuerzas que volví a desmayarme. Y así me pasé el resto del día.

Me pasé varios días tumbado en el sofá. Keith no me quitaba el ojo de encima, mientras que Shiro iba yendo y viniendo buscando provisiones y cualquier cosa que nos pudiera ayudar. Era un buen superviviente y, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, se había integrado en nuestro “grupo”.

Mientras estaba tumbado en el sofá, Keith me contaba unas cuantas cosas que yo no sabía. Resulta que Shiro, en una de su rutina diaria por los alrededores, encontró una furgoneta abandonada con las llaves puestas y una especie de chisme parecida a una radio. Al parecer, se podía usar para mandar señales y mensajes a varios miles de kilómetros. Solo había una pega: no sabíamos como funcionaba.

Sin embargo, un día, cuando ya estaba totalmente recuperado, me puse a tocar botones para probar.

De repente, algo empezó a sonar. Era un ruido imperceptible, pero poco a poco entendí que eran palabras. Creo que alguien se estaba intentando comunicar con nosotros.

\- ¿hola? ¿Hola?  – repetí sin parar. - ¿Hay alguien escuchando esto? Respondan, por favor.

\- … Ance… L-lance… ¿Lance?

En cuanto el sonido de la radio se hizo mas comprensible, pude oír cómo, lo que creía que eran sonidos sin ninguna lógica, era la voz de alguien. Pero no cualquier persona. Esa voz… esa forma de llamarme. No podía ser otra persona.

\- ¿M-mama? ¡Mamá! ¿eres tú?

\- ¡Ay, dios mío! – oí a mi madre llorar. - ¡Mi niño! ¡estas vivo!

\- ¡Si, mamá, estamos bien! ¡Keith y yo estamos bien!

\- ¿Keith? ¿Keith está contigo?

\- Si, mamá. No te preocupes. Bueno… más o menos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hijo?

\- Digamos que he sufrido un par de heridas… ¡Pero estoy bien! Pero eso no importa ahora. Mamá, ¿Dónde estáis? ¿estáis todos bien?

\- estamos todos bien, pero algo asustados. Hemos vuelto a casa.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No habíais huido hacia el norte?

\- Sí, pero nos instalamos en un sitio no muy lejos de allí. Y, hace unos meses, los ciudadanos nos pusimos de acuerdo y creamos una especie de “ejército”, por así decirlo, para enfrentarnos a aquellos que nos atacaban. Perdimos a mucha gente, pero también logramos ganar territorio. Poco a poco, avanzábamos por el camino de vuelta a casa. cuando llegamos, echamos a los invasores y nos reinstalamos. ¿Dónde estáis vosotros?

\- Nos fuimos al sur, hemos estado vagando de un lado a otro. Al final, no se donde estamos, pero estamos con un tipo que nos ayudó a defendernos de una peligrosa banda. ¡Pero estamos bien, mamá! Hemos encontrado una furgoneta abandonada y estamos listos para volver a casa.

\- ¡Ay, eso es genial, mi niño!

\- Si…

Keith me hizo un gesto para indicarme que tenia que cortar ya. Yo asentí y me despedí de mi madre.

\- Mamá, tengo que cortar la retransmisión.  Volveremos a casa, lo juro. Os quiero a todos.

\- Y yo a ti cielo.

Colgué y algo se me removió por dentro. Keith me conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba a punto de llorar. Me abrazó por detrás y me dio un beso en la cabeza a modo de consuelo.

\- Lo siento… Sé que querías hablar con ella durante mas rato, pero… tenia miedo de que nos estuvieran hackeando la retransmisión.

\- No… no importa. – le dije, intentando no llorar mucho. – ya le dije todo lo que quería decirle…

Me costó un poco, pero al final me recompuse un poco. Keith me secó las lágrimas restantes y me miró.

\- te noto preocupado. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Shiro no está… ¿Dónde ha ido?

\- ha ido a buscar gasolina. Resulta que, huyendo hacia aquí, se dio cuenta que había una gasolinera abandonada. Tenemos bastante gasolina por si acaso, pero quiere ser precavido y coger más. tardará como una hora en venir.

Le miré algo asustado.

\- ¿seguro que estará bien?

\- Pues claro que sí, es un verdadero superviviente como nosotros. Confía en él

Keith se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y me acogió en sus brazos de nuevo. Nos quedamos en silencio. Era, literalmente, la primera vez en meses que podríamos decir que estábamos bien. Pero solo nos faltaba una última cosa: volver a casa.

\- ¿crees que los que vivían en esta casa estarán bien?

\- Eso espero… - echó un vistazo rápido al salón, pero sin moverse del sitio. – Hay marcos de fotos vacíos… parece que se las han llevado. Eso puede que signifique que les dio tiempo a huir.

\- si…

Seguimos acurrucados sin decirnos nada. No necesitamos nada más. Solo esperábamos que los antiguos habitantes fueran unos supervivientes más…

… Como nosotros.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Shiro volvió con tres bidones de gasolina, Cogimos todo lo que pudimos de reservas y lo cargamos en la furgoneta. Keith se metió dentro y me alargó la mano para que me metiera.

\- Venga… Vamos a volver a casa. 

Aquello fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Casi 6 meses huyendo. Viendo a gente morir en nuestros brazos. Sintiéndonos con miedo a perdernos el uno al otro.

 

Era agradable volver a casa.


	25. Day 25: Third Wheel

<< _Que alguien me explique porque tengo que pasarlo mal cuando el resto se lo pasa bien._ >>

 

Es lo que pensaba casi cada día desde hacía meses.

Estaba muy contento con que Hunk, amigo mío desde siempre, hubiera empezado a salir con Shay, la chica que le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Realmente me alegraba por él. Pero la alegría se me empezó a desgastar en el momento en el que me pidieron que viniera con ellos a cada maldita cita y acababa siendo un maldito sujetavelas.

Shay es una chica encantadora y muy buena persona. Se nota que se quieren y se adoran entre ellos.  Sé que no era su culpa, ni tampoco la de Hunk. Ninguno de los dos pretendía hacer nada a malas. Pero Hunk sabia lo mal que lo estaba pasando por un tema sentimental, y que lo último que necesitaba era ver a otros siendo felices con sus parejas.

¿Por qué tengo que acompañar a otros en sus citas, cuando ni siquiera puedo arreglar mi desastrosa vida amorosa?

 

* * *

 

\- Tío, tenemos que hablar.

Hunk me soltó eso un día en el que estábamos en la cafetería de la universidad comiendo antes de la próxima clase.  

\- ¿Qué? ¿es que acaso quieres que me vaya a un hotel y que comparta habitación contigo y con tu novia?

Aunque parecía una frase que pudiera decir de broma, en realidad ya estaba molesto por el tema, y ya llevaba días así. Hunk lo sabía, por eso no puso ninguna cara de sorpresa ante mi contestación.

\- Mira, Lance, sé que hemos estado ignorándote mucho últimamente, y lo siento. Deberíamos haber pensado en un plan mejor para hacer los tres, o quedar tu y yo a solas de vez en cuando.

\- No hubiera estado mal.

\- Pero quiero compensártelo.

\- ¿Cómo, si puede saberse? – estaba intrigado.

\- Con una fiesta.

Mi expresión cambió. Hunk sabia cuanto me gustaban las fiestas.

\- Te escucho. – respondí mas interesado.

\- He descubierto que dos alumnos de último año son pareja, y además tienen una casa cerca de la playa. Van a hacer una fiesta este finde en su casa, y me han dicho que te diga si quieres venir.

\- ¡¿Qué me dices?! – miré a los lados y me acerqué a él. - ¿no serán Shiro y Adam? He oído rumores de ellos…

\- ¡los mismos! Pero además… ¿Quieres saber lo mas fuerte de este asunto?

\- ¡Claro! 

\- Keith vive con ellos y va a estar en la fiesta.

Casi escupí la bebida ante eso.

\- ¿¡Q-que!?

\- Sí, resulta que la familia de Shiro adoptó a Keith cuando este era muy pequeño, así que se han criado juntos.

\- Oh… - seguía aun nervioso. – Es… interesante.

Su expresión cambióy me miró serio.

\- Lance… ¿Cuándo vas a hacer algo con el tema de Keith?

Era verdad… tenía que hacer algo.

Llevaba un tiempo fijándome en Keith, un chico de nuestra facultad, con quien habíamos cruzado varias veces por los pasillos y habíamos compartido unas palabras. Me gustaba desde hacía unos meses, y había estado dándole el coñazo con el tema a Hunk, el cual ya esta harto. Más o menos estaba igual de harto que yo de hacer de sujetavelas.

Me sequé la boca con un pañuelo y, después de meditarlo mucho, le miré decidido.

\- ¿A qué hora es esa fiesta?

Hunk pareció contento. Y, la verdad, yo también lo estaba. Esto me daba buenas vibraciones.

 

* * *

 

Estaba harto de esta fiesta.

Hunk y Shay me habían acompañado a esa fiesta con toda la buena intención del mundo, pero se habían pasado lo que llevábamos de noche hablando entre ellos dos y/o con Adam y Shiro. Y la verdad es que ya estaba muy harto. No sé si se daban cuenta de que todo esto ya me molestaba bastante, o solo se hacían los suecos y les importaba mas la fiesta.

Para colmo, Keith, la verdadera razón, por la que fui, se quedó en un rincón sin hablar con nadie. Yo podría haberme acercado, pero había algo que me decía que no le apetecía que se le acercara nadie.

Había llegado a mi limite y me fui a la terraza.

Lo sentía mucho, pero ya no podía estar mas allí. Cuatro personas hablando felices sobre sus relaciones, diciendo lo mucho que se querían, pensando en su futuro… cuando yo no tenía nada de eso. Sabía que Keith estaba presente por Shiro y Adam, pero no parecía muy animado a conversar. ¿tal vez estaba en la misma situación que yo? No sé. Solo sé que no parece tener intención de hablar conmigo.

\- Hey, Lance.

Pero, al parecer, me equivocaba. Keith aparentemente me había seguido hasta la terraza al ver que me iba.

\- ¿te importa que me quede contigo?

\- Claro.

Me encogí de hombros para aparentar normalidad o indiferencia, pero por dentro deseaba que se quedara más que a nada en este mundo.

\- Parece que esos cuatro se lo pasan muy bien sin nosotros, eh…

\- Si, supongo… aunque es algo a lo que Hunk ya me lleva haciendo desde hace un tiempo.

\- Ugh, te entiendo. Esos dos están todo el día dándose el lote.

\- Bueno, lo tuyo es peor. Tu vives con ellos, ¿no?

\- Si, por eso mismo. ¿Ahora entiendes lo desesperado que estaba por salir de allí?

\- Un poco, sí.

Nos reímos. No pude evitar fijarme en lo encantadora y melódica que era su risa. No me di cuenta de que le estaba mirando como un tonto, hasta que él giró la cabeza y nuestras miradas coincidieron.

Como si fuera un bobo enamorado, aparté la mirada. Y seguro que también estaba rojo como un tomate.

\- Entonces… si tan harto estabas de esta situación, ¿Por qué no te has acercado antes a hablar conmigo?

Sé que en ese momento debía parecer un tonto, reclamando su atención de esa manera, pero en parte era como me sentía. Keith y yo nos conocíamos de hace un tiempo, no pensaba que fuera a ignorarme de esa forma.

Aunque mi indignación pronto se esfumó, y acabé sintiéndome terriblemente avergonzado por ese comentario.

\- ¡L-lo siento! Siento si te parezco un inmaduro. Pero, pensaba que… te gustaría pasar tiempo conmigo.

\- Lance… No te disculpes. Soy yo el que no te dijo nada al respecto. La verdad es que… no soy muy bueno interactuando con la gente. Llevo rato queriendo hablar contigo, pero… No sabía cómo.

\- No pasa nada.

La situación era un poco incómoda. Quería arreglarlo de alguna forma.

\- Mmmm… ¿Keith?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Quieres... no se… pasar de la fiesta e ir a pasear por la playa? – Me encogí de hombros ante eso. – Sé que es un plan perfecto, pero…

\- Claro, vamos. -contestó con rapidez y con un sorprendente entusiasmo.

Bajamos las escaleras que daban a la playa y nos descalzamos.

Ese momento a solas con Keith fue realmente cómodo. Nos sentíamos a gusto el uno con el otro. Realmente disfrutamos juntos. A la hora de despedirnos, sentí como si el corazón se me saliera por la boca y me mordí en el labio. Si, lo admito, quería besarle. Lo he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero, como soy una persona muy cobarde, no me atreví.

Algo debió ver Keith en mí, que no sé fue sin más, sino que se detuvo un momento para ponerme una mano en el hombro:  

\- No te preocupes, ya quedaremos otras veces.

Asentí a modo de respuesta, mientras me maldecía a mi mismo por no haber aprovechado bien la oportunidad.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Hunk me sorprendió invitándome a tomar algo en una cafetería. Lo sorprendente no era eso, ya que habíamos ido muchas veces, lo raro es que fuéramos a quedar nosotros dos solos.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas con nuestros cafés en la mano.

\- Bueno… Me dicen que alguien ayer tuvo una cita.

Yo me puse rojo al instante.

\- N-no fue una cita. Es que me dejabais de lado en esa fiesta, ¿Qué iba a hacer? A Keith también lo dejaron de lado, y…

Conocía a Hunk lo suficiente como para saber que algo pasaba. Le miré a la cara y empecé a entender sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Espera, espera… ¿Tú sabes algo?

\- ¡Lo sabemos todos! ¡Lance por dios! – Hunk se dio en la frente con la mano. – llevamos meses planeando esto. Al ver que tú estabas muy enamorado de Keith, pensé que debía hacer algo. Se me ocurrió pedirte que vinieras a mis citas con Shay para aburrirte a posta, a ver si así se te ocurría la excusa para invitar a Keith para que te acompañara.

\- Pero… ¿Shiro y Adam?

\- Hicieron lo mismo que contigo, pero con Keith. Como los dos sois igual de desastres y ninguno de los dos movíais el culo y os pedíais una cita, hemos tenido que ponernos de acuerdo los cuatro y montar la excusa de ir a esa fiesta en su casa, a ver si por fin pasaba algo entre vosotros.

Me dejé caer en la mesa, agotado. No me podía creer que, todos esos momentos incómodos que he vivido durante estos meses, hubieran sido un montaje.

Pero me las pagaría. Hunk me las iba a pagar.

\- Hey, Hunk.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Quieres venirte al cine con Keith y conmigo?

\- ¡Oh, claro! Seguro que nos lo pasaríamos … ¡Eh, un momento! – me dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo. – No voy a caer en tu trampa.

Ambos nos echamos a reír. Hunk había pillado al vuelo mi intento de venganza. Otra vez será. De mientras, pensaré en nuevas excusas para poder volver a quedar con Keith. ¿una excursión a un museo? ¿una cita en un parque? Cualquier cosa estaba bien, si estaba con Keith.

 

Pero solo nosotros solos, sin nadie de por medio.


	26. Day 26: Social Media

<< _Tantas tecnologías a nuestro alcance, y a menudo nos olvidamos de que hay cosas más importantes._ >>

 

Esa fue la lección que Keith aprendió aquel día.

Era bien sabido por todos que Keith y Lance eran una pareja muy bien arraigada. A pesar de sus diferencias, les gustaba mucho pasar tiempo juntos, y siempre se les ocurría algún plan interesante. Lo uno de ellos carecía, el otro lo complementaba a su manera.

Aunque se vieran muy a menudo, se mandaban mensajes todos los días. Hablaban a todas horas, pero por las noches era cuando las conversaciones se volvían más intensas. Tenían tantas ganas de hablar que en cuanto recibían un mensaje del otro, dejaban absolutamente todo lo que estuvieran haciendo y contestaban.

Aunque lo que más ilusión les hacía del mundo era un mensaje de “buenos días” al levantarse.

~*~

 **Lance:** Buenos días

 **Lance:** Espero que tengas un gran día. Nos vemos luego

 **Lance:** _love youu <3_

_~Visto a las 8:30_

**Keith:** hola  <3

 **Keith:** espero que tú también tengas un gran día.

 **Keith:** Te quiero

_~Visto a las 8:32_

**Lance:** <3 <3

_~Visto a las 8:33_

~*~

 Keith admitía que este tipo de cosas le hacían mucha ilusión.

Era la misma conversación todos los días, o incluso cuando él mismo empezaba la conversación, siempre que pudiera tener un mensaje suyo de buena mañana él ya estaba contento. Aunque eso fuera algo poco importante, los mensajes de Lance le animaban y le hacían estar de buen humor, mientras que los mensajes de Keith hacían que Lance se sintiera más confiado.

Por eso, fue duro para Keith cuando se pasaron mas de un día sin hablarse.

Keith se despertó, y vio que Lance no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera le había mandado un mensaje de buenas noches. Era extraño en él, pero no le dio importancia. “se  habrá dormido”, pensó mientras sonreía. Le envió un “buenos días” y se fue a arreglarse y a desayunar. Fue una completa sorpresa cuando volvió coger el móvil y se dio cuenta que Lance había leído el mensaje y no le había respondido.

~*~

 **Keith:** Sé que estarás ocupado, solo espero que tengas un buen día. Yo me voy a trabajar en breve, hablamos cuando vuelva.

_~Visto a las 8:45._

~*~

Empezó a preocuparse más seriamente en cuanto vio que tampoco había respondido a ese mensaje.

La situación era realmente extraña, pero no tenia tiempo para preocuparse. Su trabajo en el _Galaxy Garrison_ iba a comenzar en un rato y no podía llegar tarde.

A pesar de ello, durante su trabajo, y el resto del día estuvo preocupado. En un principio, pensaba que estaba enfermo y no podía contestar. O también cabía la posibilidad de que su móvil empezara a funcionar mal de nuevo y a hacerle malas pasadas. A veces era normal que el teléfono de Lance se bloqueara y no dejara que respondiera a sus mensajes.

Para evitar ponerse en lo peor y de verdad pensar que lo estaba haciendo a posta, le abrió conversación a Verónica, una de sus hermanas mayores, para preguntarle si Lance estaba bien o si le pasaba algo. Esta se sorprendió mucho ya que, tal y como le contó a Keith, Lance se encontraba perfectamente. Es más, al parecer, se había ido a comer fuera a un restaurante con su familia y ni le había dicho ni una palabra.

Aquello le cabreó y dolió a partes iguales. Estuvo aguantando la situación un rato más, pero después de cenar, le volvió a mandar mensajes a ver si respondía.

~*~

 **Keith:** Lance, ¿puedes hablar?

_~Visto a las 21:05_

**Keith:** llevas ignorándome todo el día.

 **Keith:** tenemos que hablar.

_~Visto a las 21:12_

**Keith:** Lance… por favor

 **Keith:** quiero solucionar esto contigo.

_~Visto a las 21:15_

**Keith:** Al menos dime que hice mal…

_~Visto a las 21:16_

**Keith:** …

 **Keith:** Muy bien, como quieras.

_~Visto a las 21:20_

~*~

Ese fue el último mensaje que le envió ese día.

Keith no entendía nada. Lance no era así normalmente, siempre le respondía los mensajes al minuto. Y cuando tardaba un rato, siempre le acababa pidiendo perdón. Aunque Keith le dijera que no hacía falta. Y, de todos modos, si se enfadaba se lo contaba.

Pero nunca hacia esto.

La noche fue muy dura para él. Estaba acostumbrado a hablar con él hasta las tantas, pero el ser ignorado no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormirse y, al día siguiente, tenía un sueño que ni siquiera sabía cómo se aguantaba de pie.

Su madre le preguntó que pasaba y Keith se lo contó como pudo. Estaba muy desanimado como para contárselo todo. Él sabía que había hecho algo mal, pero ni siquiera recordaba el qué.

Cogió su móvil en busca de respuestas. Era la última opción que tenía. De repente se dio cuenta de algo que ayer no cayó. Tenia una notificación del día anterior sin abrir. La leyó y, poco a poco, iba poniendo cara de póker.  

“ANIVERSARIO”, decía simplemente.

Ahora lo recordaba.

Keith había olvidado que el día anterior, Lance y él habían hecho un año como pareja. Ahora lo entendía todo. Por eso hace dos días empezó a estar raro con él, y al día siguiente había ignorado sus mensajes.

Keith era malo con las fechas, por eso se había puesto un recordatorio en el móvil. Pero, justamente, esa semana había estado muy ocupado y no había tenido tiempo de mirar el calendario.

De repente se empezó a sentir fatal, y entendió el enfado de Lance. Rápidamente, cambió de aplicación y se fue a WhatsApp para mandarle un mensaje.

~*~

 **Keith:** Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No recordaba que ayer hicimos un año como pareja. Llevo una semana como loco y apenas miro el móvil. Obviamente, tus mensajes los respondo, pero tengo la cabeza tan alborotada que no recordaba ni que día de la semana era.

 **Keith:** Perdóname. Tienes derecho a estar enfadado conmigo. Solo dime como puedo arreglarlo…

_~Visto a las 11:30_

~*~

No pasó ni un minuto desde que Lance leyó el mensaje hasta que le llamó.

\- Eres un idiota. – soltó Lance en cuanto cogió el teléfono. – Era nuestro primer aniversario, idiota. Pensaba que me tenías una sorpresa preparada, por eso esperé paciente todo el día. Pero solo te dedicaste a mandarme mensajes.

\- Lance, lo siento, no me acordaba que día era.

\- ¿tanto tiempo con el móvil y respondiéndome a mensajes, y eres incapaz de recordar una fecha?

Keith suspiró, se sentía mal por él y por haber olvidado una fecha que significara tanto para los dos. Pero Lance estaba tan enfadado que no parecía que le convencieran sus explicaciones.

\- ¿al menos… puedo compensártelo hoy?

\- … Tal vez.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a un sitio especial que te va a gustar mucho?

Lance tardó en responder. Estaba enfadado, pero era débil cuando Keith se ponía en ese plan misterioso.

\- Bueeeeeeno…

\- ¡perfecto! Te recojo en una hora.

Keith colgó a Lance y se fue a preparar.

Tenía pensado llevarle a un parque que nunca habían ido, pero que sabía que a Lance le gustaría. Estaba lleno de animales, y ya que los gatos eran abundantes en esa zona, sabia que eso le gustaría. Luego, pensaba llevarle a comer a un buen restaurante, y por la tarde pasar el rato en el parque de atracciones cercano. Para finalizar, iba a prepararle una cena romántica en su casa. Eran muchas cosas en un solo día, pero pensaba que así podría sentir que le estaba dando la celebración tardía de aniversario que Lance de verdad se merecía.

Mientras iban de un lado a otro, Keith pensaba en que, al año siguiente, tendría que ponerse una nota para acordarse de la fecha y un montón de recordatorios en el móvil y/o en el ordenador. No iba a permitir cometer el error un año mas y que se le olvidara la fecha

 

Keith había aprendido la lección.


	27. Day 27: Echanging Bodies

<< _Quería estar contigo en el mismo lugar, y mi deseo se cumplió… en cierto modo._ >>

 

Lance y Keith siempre habían sentido amor platónico el uno por el otro. Pero la realidad les hacía ver que no bastaba simplemente “quererse” para poder estar juntos. después de haber salvado al universo, cada uno emprendió un camino distinto. Lance volvió a Cuba con su familia, y Keith se quedó junto a su madre, cerca del _Galaxy Garrison_.

La despedida fue reamente dura. Ambos se veían divididos. Keith sentía que debía recuperar el tiempo perdido junto a su madre. Toda una vida en solitario sin saber nada de ella le debió pasar factura. Ahora le era imposible estar en un sitio en el que no estuviera junto a ella.

Lance, sin embargo, sentía añoranza por su hogar. Donde había crecido. Todos los recuerdos, desde que tenía memoria, se ubicaban en las preciosas playas de Varadero. Los días de playa, los atardeceres bañados al sol, las noches en familia… Lance era demasiado débil como para desprenderse de eso.

Así que ambos se quedaron en su hogar, pero no pudieron deshacerse de ese dolor. Se amaban, se necesitaban, y esta situación les había sobrepasado en muchas ocasiones. Había días en los que lo llevaban peor y días más buenos. Al final, por mucho dolor que tuvieran, aprendieron a convivir con ello. Se convencieron a si mismos que lo mejor era esperar. Tener paciencia y esperar a que llegaran ese bonito momento de sus vidas en los que al fin pudieran ser felices.

Aunque a veces la espera no es suficiente. Sobrepasados por el dolor, decidieron que era hora de pedir un deseo.

 

* * *

 

Aquella noche estrellada, las estrellas parecían ser las mismas para ambos. Los dos estaban lejos, pero era como si estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Vieron lo mismo, en el mismo momento. Ambos estuvieron atentos en cuanto vieron una preciosa estrella fugaz descender por el cielo.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos cerraron los ojos y, después de un profundo suspiro, pidieron su deseo:

~*~

<< _Quisiera estar en el mismo sitio que Keith_ >>

<< _Quisiera estar en el mismo sitio que Lance_ >>

~*~

Tal vez los acontecimientos fueron fruto de una casualidad, o tal vez su error fue pedir su deseo a la misma vez. Pero ¿Quién hubiera sido capaz de predecir lo que estaba a punto de pasar?

 

* * *

 

El primero en despertarse al día siguiente fue Keith.

Se removió y se estiró. Al frotarse el ojo, notó como su mano estaba distinta. No solo su mano, su brazo también lo estaba. Mas que eso, todo a su alrededor lo estaba. Las sabanas que le cubrían, la estructura de la cama, toda la habitación en general. Definitivamente, estaba en una habitación que no era la suya.

Vio que en la habitación había un espejo de cuerpo entero, así que decidió ver qué pasaba. Al ver “su” reflejo, se quedó paralizado.

Ni en un millón de años hubiera podido pensar que esto fuera posible. Su cara era la de Lance. Sus manos eran las de Lance. Su cuerpo era el de Lance. Todo él era Lance.

\- No…

Se tapó la boca escandalizado al no reconocer ni su propia voz.

No podía creer lo que veía. Se tocaba la cara como si fuese la suya. Pero no lo era.

\- Esto es una pesadilla… una maldita pesadilla.

Pellizcarse una y mil veces no sirvió de mucho, solo para confirmarse que lo que estaba viviendo era real.

\- ¡Lance!

Su corazón (o el de Lance) se puso a mil por hora. No solo tenía el problema de estar en el cuerpo de su amor platónico, sino que, además, tenía que pensar cómo actuar ante la familia de Lance. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Debía actuar como si no pasara nada y como si él fuera Lance? ¿O debía contarle esto a alguien y arriesgarse a que le tomaran por loco?

En medio de este debate interno, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Se sobresaltó y vio a Verónica, la hermana de Lance, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, y mirándole algo molesta.

\- ¡Por fin estás despierto! Llevo llamándote media hora para desayunar. – bufó.

\- Eh…

Keith se quedó paralizado ante esa situación.

Sabía que Verónica era con la que más se entendía Lance de todos sus hermanos. Sabía que podía contarle cualquier cosa que le preocupara y ella le entendería. Pero… ¿era seguro contarle esto? Ni siquiera podía dar una explicación razonable a lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Keith se mordió el labio por dentro. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápida. No sabía de hacer lo que había pensado, pero no tenia otra opción. No podía quedarse así para siempre. Así que, entre todas las opciones, eligió la que a él le pareció mejor en ese momento.

\- ¿M-me ves distinto?

Verónica arqueó una ceja. Le miró de arriba abajo y dijo:

\- Yo te veo igual de feo que siempre. – Se fue por el pasillo. – Anda, deja de hacer el tonto que te esperan para desayunar.

La vio marcharse por el pasillo y se puso una mano en el pecho. Al parecer, nada del aspecto de Lance hacia entender que hubiera algo distinta. Es decir, si lograba bajar a desayunar con la familia de Lance y actuar como él, nadie se daría cuenta de nada.

Antes de bajar, cogió el móvil y se envió un mensaje a su propio móvil. Tenía la esperanza que Lance, en el cuerpo Keith, lo leyera.

 

* * *

 

Lance se despertó y (a diferencia de Keith) no se dio cuenta de nada. Al menos al principio.

Salió del cuarto sin ni siquiera reparar que ese no era el suyo. Se cruzo de frente con Krolia, la madre de Keith. Pestañeó y le saludó sin cambiar su expresión:

\- Oh, hola Krolia.

Lance estaba tan dormido y tan atontado que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que no tenían ningún sentido que viera a la madre de Keith en su casa. Pero no pareció darle demasiada importancia a ello. “ _Que sueño más raro es este._ ”, pensó inocentemente.

Krolia le miró y sonrió un poco.

\- Que raro que ahora de repente me llames por mi nombre.

Lance le miró. Había algo en esa respuesta que le parecía raro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- vaya, Keith, veo que sigues dormido, eh… - le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- … ¿eh? ¿Cómo has…?

Ahora era Krolia la que le miraba de forma rara.

\- ¿te ocurre algo? Tienes mala cara.

\- ¡V-voy al baño!

Se metió en el baño e intentó tranquilizarse, pero lo que vio cara a cara en el espejo le hizo empeorar.

Después de varios meses sin verle, tenia en frente a él, al verdadero amor de su vida. Lance se estuvo mirando durante un buen rato. No podía creer que le estuviera viendo a él. Era… demasiado bonito para ser real. El era bello… y el estar en su cuerpo le hacía darse cuenta aún más.

Pero, por muy bonito que fuera, eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía teniendo un problema. Y muy gordo.

No sabía qué hacer. Lo peor era que no sabia a ciencia cierta si a Keith le había pasado lo mismo o no. Aunque, si algo había aprendido Lance de todas las películas que había visto a lo largo de su vida era que, si uno de los dos se había metido en el cuerpo del otro, al otro le debía pasar lo mismo.

Se tocó los bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que tenia el móvil en la habitación.

\- Mierda. – pensó. – Si salgo ahora, y Krolia vuelve a verme actuando raro, seguro que se preocupará demasiado.

Estuvo dudando mucho, pero Lance sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en el baño, ya que eso haría que se preocupara aún más.

Así que tuvo salir, y puso la cara más de enfermo que sabía poner. Parece ser que, todos los días que fingió estar enfermo para no ir a clase durante su infancia dieron sus frutos. Realmente parecía que estaba enfermo de verdad.  

\- ¿Qué te pasa, hijo?

\- Es que… me encuentro un poco mal. – fingió toser. – Tenía el estómago revuelto y acabo de vomitar. Pero no te preocupes… ya estoy mejor.

\- Pobrecillo. – le miró, preocupada. – Voy a traerte algo de comer, tu solo… Túmbate.

Asintió y vio que se iba a coger algo. Rápidamente se metió en el cuarto y cerró la puerta. Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó hasta las orejas. Aprovechó también para coger el móvil y esconderlo entre las sabanas.

Fue entonces cuando vio el mensaje de Keith que decía:

<< _Si ya estás despierto, espero que te hayas dado cuenta del problemón que tenemos._ >>

Lance le contestó con un << _Avísame cuando puedas hablar_ >>, se lo envió y lo escondió bajo la almohada. Justo en el momento en el que Krolia abría la puerta con una bandeja de comida.

 

* * *

 

Keith había bajado a desayunar con la familia de Lance. Para evitar errores y meteduras de pata, optó por no decir nada durante el desayuno. También adoptó el papel de “falso enfermo”: tenía pensado que, en el caso que le preguntaran por su comportamiento, decir que no se encontraba muy bien y luego se tumbaría un rato.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se fue hacia la habitación y se quedó ahí. Aprovechó para llamar a Lance y aclarar el asunto. 

\- Lance, tenemos un problema. – soltó en cuanto Lance descolgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Sí? ¿no me digas? Yo no me había enterado.

\- No es momento de ser sarcástico. – respondió algo enfadado. – Tenemos un problema gordo. Y tenemos que solucionarlo antes de que nos descubran.

\- Espera, espera… - le interrumpió Lance. - ¿es que ha pasado algo con mi familia?

\- No… pero casi. He tenido que fingir que estaba malo para irme a la habitación.

\- Que me vas a contar… Estoy en tu cama, tapado hasta las orejas, tu madre viene de vez en cuando a comprobar como estoy. No se como no se ha dado cuenta aún.

\- Uf… - Keith suspiró. – Lance … Tenemos que hacer algo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en una solución. De repente, Keith pensó en algo en lo que no había caído antes.

\- Dime la verdad. – Keith rompió el silencio. - ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer antes de dormir?

Lance se rascó la nuca.

\- Estuve… viendo las estrellas. 

\- ¿Viste alguna… estrella fugaz?

\- ¡Si! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque ayer vi una de las estrellas fugaces más hermosas que había visto nunca. Era como…

\- … Como si un ángel cayera del cielo.

Keith asintió, aunque Lance no pudiera verle.

\- Tengo la teoría… de que pedimos el mismo deseo a la misma vez.

\- ¿y… eso es un problema?

\- Al parecer sí. Ambos debimos desear estar donde estuviera el otro. Al cumplirse ambos deseos nuestros cuerpos… Se intercambiaron.

Definitivamente, ambos tenían un problema. No sabían que hacer, no sabían a quién acudir… no sabían ni siquiera como podía ser posible que les hubiera pasado esto. Pensaban que eso solo pasaba en las películas solo.

Lance oyó de repente unos pasos que venían hacia la habitación y le entró el pánico.   

\- Tengo que dejarte. – dijo Lance. – Creo que tu madre se acerca. Tengo que seguir fingiendo. Te llamo luego y pensamos algo.

Suspiró y colgó el teléfono.

Keith suspiró muy profundamente mientras se ponía la mano en la frente. Estaba desesperado y muy nervioso.

\- Y ahora que hago ahora… Que follón.

\- Ya veo lo enfermo que estabas.

Se le erizó la piel en cuanto oyó esa voz y ese comentario.

Se giró, esperando que no fuera quien creía que era. Pero sus temores se cumplieron. Verónica nuevamente había entrado en la habitación de Lance para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero, en realidad, era para vigilarle. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no estaba enfermo de verdad.

En cambio, había entrado en la habitación para ver al que creía que estaba enfermo de pie, fuera de la cama, y al parecer hablando por teléfono. Aunque no había oído nada de la conversación, sabía que había algo raro en él.

\- Ya estas contándome lo que te pasa o le diré a todo el mundo que fingías y que ocultas algo, pero que no nos lo quieres decir.

\- ¡No!

Keith volvía a estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. Lo que menos le beneficiaria ahora seria estar en el punto de mira de toda la familia de Lance.

\- V-vale… Tú ganas. Sí que me pasa algo…

\- ¿es algo relacionado con Keith?

\- S-si… en cierto modo.

Verónica suspiró y negó la cabeza, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a su hermano.

\- Lance, ya te lo dije miles de veces: Keith te quiere. A pesar de la distancia, él te quiere. Y sé que, de aquí un tiempo, volveréis a estar juntos. solo tienes… que esperar.

Keith estaba conmovido. Al parecer, tenia la misma preocupación que él había tenido.

Decidió entonces, que esto no podía seguir así. Por el bien de Lance y por su propio bien. Tenia que contarle lo que pasaba a Verónica. Y no podía esperar más.

\- Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Ante el desconcierto de Verónica, Keith cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella para empezar su relato.

Sabia que lo que estaba contando podía parecer surrealista, y difícil de creer, pero Keith se esforzó en que pareciera real.

Durante su explicación, Verónica le preguntó un par de veces si se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero al parecer, a medida que pasaba el tiempo empezó a creérselo un poco más. Al final, cuando Keith se quedó callado esperando una respuesta de la hermana de su amor, Verónica suspiró.

\- Entonces… ¿habéis… cambiado los cuerpos?

\- Eso… parece.

\- ¿y sabéis ya que vais a hacer? ¿Cómo se soluciona esto?

Keith negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama. Estaba completamente deprimido al no verse capaz de encontrar una solución.

\- No sabemos… que vamos a hacer.

En ese momento, Verónica, quien había estado un poco escéptica al principio, estaba algo triste y conmovida. Eran su hermano pequeño, y su gran amor. Se preocupaba por ellos y por ver que todo iba bien. Y ahora se enfrentaban aun problema gordísimo.

Así que, se sentó al lado de Keith, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- No te preocupes… Lo vamos a solucionar.

 

* * *

 

Al final, el haberle confesado el problema a verónica les ayudó en cierto modo. Ella le cubrió las espaldas a Keith y a Lance, mientras ellos dos buscaban la forma de solucionar esto.

Después de mucho meditarlo y hablar del tema, Keith y Lance tomaron la decisión de volver a fingir. Decidieron hacer como si Keith viajara a Cuba sin que Lance lo supiera y se presentara en su casa para sorpresa de todo el mundo, sobre todo de Lance.

Ambos hicieron un gran papel. Fingieron que era la primera vez que se venían desde que se fueran cada uno a su hogar. Incluso derramaron un poco de lágrimas. Las cuales, por cierto, no eran fingidas del todo. Cuando lograron que la madre de Lance insistiera a Keith que se quedara en casa todos los días que fuera necesario, sintieron que todo marchaba bien.

Después de un largo primer día juntos, se tumbaron en la cama de Lance.

\- Ha sido una cena… Riquísima. – Keith miró a Lance. – La verdad… todos los días que llevo aquí me he quedado maravillado de como cocina tu familia.

\- Si… supongo. – Lace se encogió de hombros. – a mi me ha sorprendido de lo mucho que Krolia ha cuidado de mí cundo creía que estaba enfermo.

\- es muy dulce cuando quiere. Es genial…

\- si …

Se quedaron en silencio. Nuevamente, se habían puesto a pensar en la situación en la que estaban y que, por mucho que uno de los dos hubiera viajado a donde estaba el otro, el deseo no se había revertido.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Lance susurró.

\- No lo sé…

Keith le acarició la cabeza a Lance. En parte se sintió raro acariciarse el pelo a sí mismo, pero él no lo veía así en ese momento. Él realmente sentía como si estuviera mimando a Lance en vez de a él.

\- Deberíamos dormir. Tal vez mañana lo vemos mas claro todo.

Lance asintió y se dejó llevar por el abrazo de Keith mientras caía en un profundo sueño. Sueño que estaba pagado de bellas imágenes, donde abundaba la felicidad entre ellas.

Pero eso era, en efecto, solo un sueño… de momento.

Al día siguiente ambos abrieron los ojos casi a la vez. Giraron la cabeza para mirarse entre ellos.

En ese momento, Keith vio a Lance, y Lance vio a Keith. Tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Cuando cayeron en ello, se levantaron de golpe de la cama.  

\- ¡Eres tú! – gritó Keith.

\- ¡y tú eres tú! – le contestó Lance.

\- ¡Ya no estoy en tu cuerpo!

\- ¡y yo no estoy en el tuyo!

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron con fuerza. No sabían que había hecho revertir el deseo, pero estaban tan emocionados que ni siquiera les importaba la explicación.

\- ¡estamos bien! ¡estamos bien!

Ambos gritaron de emoción mientras se abrazaban y daban saltos en la cama. La familia de Lance, alertados por los gritos, entraron en la habitación y se encontraron ese panorama. Pensaron por un momento que esos dos “se habían vuelto locos”, pero pronto los dejaron a solas.

“cosas de jóvenes”

Si…probablemente fueran jóvenes. Pero eran unos jóvenes que no hicieron nada mas que quererse lo suficiente como para desear estar en donde estuviera el otro. Desear verse una vez más… ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? habían tenido un par de inconvenientes por el camino, pero, finalmente, ya tenían lo que querían: estar juntos.

 

Porque… ¿Quién dice que los deseos no se cumplen?


	28. Day 28: Books

<< _Una historia puede atraparte hasta tal punto que puedes llegar a formar parte de ella._ >>

 

Hacia mas de dos años que Lance y Keith se habían casado.

Desde entonces llevan una vida muy tranquila. Compaginaban su trabajo con una rutina llena de paz y tranquilidad. De vez en cuando Lance convencía a Keith para hacer una excursión, ir a la playa o cualquier actividad fuera de casa. Pero la verdad que lo que mas le apasionaba a Keith era quedarse en casa leyendo un libro.

\- Hey guapo.

Keith se había quedado embobado de nuevo con uno de sus libros. A Lance le gustaba ver como ponía esa cara de concentrado cuando leía algo. Pero, a veces, era como un niño. Necesitaba que Keith le hiciera caso las 24h del día. Por eso, cuando Keith le ponía demasiada atención a algo durante horas, o días incluso, Lance le chinchaba o le daba caricias en busca de cariño y afecto.

Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás del sofá y le rodeó con los brazos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició el cuello en busca de una reacción por su parte, pero Keith ni se inmutó. Se notaba que le gustaba la lectura.

\- ¿Te apetece hacer algo hoy? Es domingo, podríamos hacer algo mas… entretenido.

\- Ahora no puedo, _lancey_ , estoy en mitad del capítulo.

Lance puso morritos ante eso. Era agradable para él que Keith le pusiera motes para demostrarle cariño, pero le frustraba que los usara para decirle que no podía prestarle atención. Así que se metió en medio de su libro y él, tapándole la visión y no dejándole leer.

\- Al menos dime de que va ¿no? – miró al libro curioso. - ¿va de amor? ¿desamor? ¿asesinatos? ¿traición?

Keith suspiró.

-Va de un tío que no dejaba que su marido leyera en paz. – le dio un toque en la frente. – Es tu biografía.

\- Pues que estúpido el marido si no le hace caso.

Lance se había apartado y, como si fuera un niño, se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y los mofletes hinchados.

Kieth le miró y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Lance era adorable a veces, y por mucho que se intentara centrar en algo que le interesaba, siempre atraía su atención. Le pellizcó la mejilla con cariño.

\- Eres muy insistente, mi querido _ninja._ Relájate y disfruta de este día aquí en casa.

\- Pero Keith. – Lance corrió las cortinas y el sol entró de golpe. – Mira qué día hace. No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados y desperdiciar este buen tiempo… ¡Vayamos a pasear!

\- Lance, cariño, si quieres ir a pasear, ve.

\- ¡Pero quiero ir contigo!

\- En cuanto acabe este libro.

El ánimo de Lance decayó y se dejó caer en el sofá y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Keith. Este aprovechó esa posición para apoyar su libro en la cabeza de Lance y seguir leyendo.

\- Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto este libro?

\- Es interesante. El protagonista está intentando encontrarse a sí mismo y descubre que la persona de la que se había enamorado no es para nada parecido a los cánones que le había impuesto la sociedad.

Keith, ante eso, dejó de leer y miró a Lance con una sonrisa.

\- Me recuerda a ti.

Lance se sonrojó muchísimo y escondió su rostro. Keith le dio un beso en la cabeza a Lance mientras pensaba que como era posible que su marido fuera alguien tan adorable.

Se quedaron así un largo rato. Keith leía y Lance se quedaba quieto, apoyado en el regazo de Kieth, y disfrutando del calor que desprendía su cuerpo. De vez en cuando, soltaba un “mmm...” del gusto que le daba estar así con él.

Al cabo de un par de horas, más o menos, Keith dejó de leer y miró la hora.

\- Es un poco tarde… - se estiró. – creo que me iré a duchar y luego sigo.

Le acarició la mejilla a Lance, quien se había dormido un poco en esa posición, y le dio un suave beso.

\- ¿te quieres venir?

-Pensaba que te habías casado con el libro. – soltó frotándose los ojos del sueño.

Keith arqueó una ceja y se acercó a él.

\- Hay cosas que se pueden hacer en la ducha con tu marido y no con un libro.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

Se acercó a su oreja y le hizo una de las proposiciones mas indecentes que le había hecho nunca a Lance desde que estaban juntos. Lance bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Sus mejillas habían vuelto a teñirse de color carmesí.

\- Vale, tú ganas.

Después de una ducha revitalizante para ambos, Keith se puso a hacer la cena. Ambos se repartían las tareas y, en cuanto a las comidas, él era a quien se le daba mejor. Lance, de mientras, se sentó en el sofá.

Se fijó en el libro que Keith había dejado en la mesa. Se preguntó a si mismo si de verdad era tan bueno como parecía, o que tenía que había atrapado a Keith de esa manera. Decía que el protagonista le recordaba a él, pero… ¿era ese el único motivo?

Decidió coger el libro y empezarlo él también.

Se asombró a si mismo al darse cuenta de cómo el libro empezó a atraparlo a él también. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había leído varias páginas de carrerilla sin hacer ningún parón. La historia empezaba bien, el argumento era interesante, la forma de escritura era adecuada… en resumen, tenia la receta perfecta para hacer lo que se llamaba un gran libro.

Keith entró al comedor para advertirle a Lance que la cena estaba casi lista. Se sorprendió al verlo leyendo tan concentrado.

\- ¿Qué haces leyendo mi libro?

\- Shhh. – le hizo callar. – Que el protagonista se ha enamorado de un tío.

Keith se acercó a él y le miró con una sonrisa

\- ¿Sabes que ya me he leído esa parte y sé lo que pasa?

Lance dejó de leer y le miró muy serio.

\- Como me hagas _spoiler,_ te mato.

Keith le intentó coger el libro, pero Lance se resistió. Al final, el forcejeo amistoso acabó en caricias y besos.

Keith y Lance eran una pareja increíble. Se querían, se amaban y se respetaban. Pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaban ahí el uno para el otro. Y en cuanto a sus gustos, parece que, por muy diferentes que fueran, se compenetraban bien. Muy poca gente llegó a entender porque, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, había nacido un amor tan dulce entre ellos.

 

Parece que las claves de su amor no estaban escritas en ningún libro.


	29. Day 29: College

<< _todo está a punto de terminar... es ahora o nunca_ >>

 

\- ¡Keith!

Me temblaba la voz. Ni siquiera sabía cómo me había atrevido a saludarle.

Me enamoré de ese chico hace más de tres años. Había empezado la universidad y coincidí con él en casi todas las clases. Él me ayudó en un momento en el que yo estaba muy mal, y me ayudó a verlo todo de otra manera. Yo se lo agradecí ayudándole y estando a su lado en todo lo que le necesitaba. Si tenía un problema con alguna asignatura, yo le ayudaba sin dudarlo. Poco a poco empezó a gustarme su pelo, luego su voz, luego su cuerpo y la forma en la que andaba. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Ambos éramos del mismo curso. Me empezó a gustar a principios del primer año de carrera, y ahora estamos en cuarto de carrera, con el Trabajo de Final de Grado entregado y presentado, con las notas ya puestas, y con la graduación ya a poco mas de una semana. Pronto, esta aventura se iba a acabar... y no iba a volver a verle nunca más. Por eso tenía que hacerlo. Era un "ahora o nunca"

Al oír su nombre, Keith se giró y sonrió un poco al ver que era yo.

\- Oh, hola Lance. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- T-tu...

No... no iba a hacerlo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- M-me...

\- lance... ¿estás bien?

Me puso una mano en el hombro y yo tragué saliva. Estaba que iba a desmayarme de los nervios.

\- Me gustas... - susurré.

\- ¿Qué? Perdona, no te he escuchado.

\- ¡Que me gustas, joder! – le solté de repente. – Llevo desde que te conocí enamorado de ti, pero no te lo he dicho antes porque soy un cobarde... ¡Pero ya no puedo aguántame! Me gustas mucho... ¡Y esa es la verdad!

En cuanto la última palabra salió de mi boca, supe que había cometido un gran error.

Definitivamente, todo había terminado para mí. Acababa de tirar mi amistad con Kieth por la borda en ese momento.

Me había levantado esta mañana nervioso, no por estar a poco más de una semana de la graduación, sino porque sabía que faltaba poco para despedirme de Keith. Si no se lo decía hoy, nunca se lo diría. Cuando le he llamado y he avanzado hacia él me parecía una buena idea. Ahora que se lo he soltado solo quería tirarme por la ventana.

No pude esperar a que respondiera. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y solo quería gritar y llorar.

\- Lo... lo siento. – empecé a temblar. – O-olvídalo...

Le di la espalda y me fui corriendo hacia el baño mientras notaba que iba a explotar pronto.

\- ¡Lance!

Al parecer, el muy idiota me siguió.

Yo me encerré en uno de los baños de mi facultad. Esos baños estaban casi desiertos siempre, por lo que, siempre que necesitaba desahogarme sin que nadie me oyera, iba a allí. Ahora que lo pienso, fue en ese mismo lugar donde conocí a Keith.

~*~

_Estábamos en primero de carrera y teníamos el primer examen del curso. Yo había estudiado un poco, pero me puse enfermo el día antes y no pude repasar._

_En cuanto me dieron el examen mi mente se quedó en blanco. Todas las preguntas hablaban de temas que habíamos hablado en clase, pero no sabía buscar las palabras adecuadas que respondieran a esas preguntas de forma adecuada. En ese momento me sentí la persona más tonta del mundo. La carrera empezaba de la peor manera y solo quería llorar._

_Intenté hacer lo que pude, pero la mano me temblaba y no me dejaba escribir, además las lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos. Para colmo, tenía un dolor en el pecho que me oprimía. Pensaba que me quedaba el consuelo de que todo el mundo estaba centrado en su examen y nadie había reparado en mí, pero todo eso se fue a la porra en el momento en el que el profesor me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo:_

_\- Chico, ¿estas bien?_

_Pude notar como, inmediatamente, muchos ojos se clavaron en mí. yo no pude notar mas y me levanté de mi asiento._

_\- Y-ya estoy._

_Es lo último que pude decir antes de levantarme e irme._

_Salí de clase como un rayo y fui a esos baños abandonados. Había oído de ellos porque alguno de mis amigos me había comentado que esos baños apenas se usaban, las cadenas no funcionaban y la pica para lavarse las manos funcionaban como querían._

_En ese momento mi cerebro pensó que seria un buen lugar para esconderse sin que nadie le viera._

_Me encerré en el primer baño que vi y me eché a llorar. Ya no me importaba nada. Había empezado una carrera que me gustaba con mal pie, y sentía que se me iba a caer el mundo encima._

_Pensaba que iba a estar solo, y que me podría desahogar en paz, pero alguien interrumpió mis sollozos picando a mi puerta. Me quedé callado al segundo._

_\- ... ¿Hola?_

_\- Ocupado... -_

_Intenté aparentar normalidad, aunque era una tontería. Sabia que, fuera quien fuera, me había oído llorar seguro._

_\- Yo... Esto... - Empezó a decir. – Soy de tu clase... Te he visto salir de clase afectado y solo venía a ver como estabas._

_\- Pues vete._

_\- ¿eh?_

_\- Vete y sigue haciendo el examen. No pierdas el tiempo con alguien como yo..._

_\- En realidad, ya lo acabé. Lo respondí todo y ya se lo iba a entregar, justo cuando te vi a ti salir._

_\- pues que suerte..._

_Se hizo el silencio en el baño. Sabía que no se había ido porque veía la sobra de sus pies de debajo de tus pies._

_\- Por favor... no entres..._

_\- No voy a hacerlo, si tú no quieres. Así que tranquilo._

_\- Pero tampoco quiero salir..._

_\- No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres... solo venía a decirte que no te preocupes. Este examen cuenta poco, y si fallas, no te va a contar demasiado. Lo que cuenta de verdad es el trabajo... ¡y ese seguro que te va a salir genial!_

_\- No se..._

_\- Y hay dos exámenes más, no has tirado esta asignatura por la borda aún. Asique... no te desanimes. Sé que a la próxima lo harás mejor._

_Aunque puede que tuviera razón, no entendía como un desconocido me estaba diciendo todo eso. No me conocía de nada, ¿Qué motivos tenia para decirme todo eso?_

_\- Me tengo que ir a casa... solo espero que estés mejor ahora. Ánimo._

_Vi que sus pies se alejaron de la puerta. Por algún motivo extraño me entró el pánico al ver que se iba. Salí del baño escopeteado y le busqué con la mirada. Por suerte, aún no había salido de los lavabos._

_\- Espera..._

_\- ¿Sí?_

_Me sequé las lágrimas de la cara y le miré._

_\- No em has dicho como te llamas..._

_El chico en cuestión sonrió y me miró._

_\- Me llamo Keith. – dijo simplemente antes de irse._

~*~

Y así fue como le conocí.

Vino detrás mío una vez que estuve mal, y ahora había vuelto a pasar lo mismo. Solo que esta vez yo la había cagado hasta el fondo. Ya no había vuelto atrás.

Como aquella vez hace tres años, vi los pies de Kieth detrás de la puerta.

\- Lance... déjame entrar.

\- ¡no!

Me senté en el váter con la tapa bajada y me abracé las piernas. Hiperventilaba y sollozaba con fuerza.

\- He hecho el ridículo. – sollozaba angustiado. – Por favor... olvídalo... y sigue con tu vida. Será lo mejor para ti.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque no valgo la pena... ni como amigo ni como novio ni nada...

\- ¡eso es mentira! Eres un gran amigo que me ha ayudado muchísimo cuando lo necesitaba. Pero esto que me has dicho, es difícil de asimilar.

\- ¡te he dicho que lo olvides!

\- Lance... Mira escucha. – su voz era mas cercana que de costumbre. – No te conozco mucho. Hemos hablado varias veces, pero eso no es suficiente. No puedo darte una respuesta clara ahora mismo... Lo siento.

Él no dijo nada más. Los lavabos estaban en absoluto silencio, a excepción de mis sollozos.

\- Lo siento por todo... Pero... te daré una respuesta. Solo... déjame pensar, ¿sí?

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que crucé con Keith antes de la graduación.

Tuvimos unas pocas clases antes de aquel día. Supongo que algunos profes querían recuperar clases que habían perdido o algo así. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Esa semana no era consciente de quien era ni de que hacía. Solo iba a clases por compromiso y me quedaba mirando el suelo o la pared. Lo bueno es que no contaban por examen, ya que las notas estaban mas que puestas. Y la graduación era en poco mas de una semana.

Si hubo una cosa que sí que agradecí esa semana, es que no vi a Keith ninguno de los días. Supongo que pensaba como el 90% de la clase: para que venir si ya sabemos quiénes se gradúan y quienes no. En el estado anímico y mental que estaba en ese momento, quien sabe cómo hubiese reaccionado si lo hubiese visto.

En cuanto a la graduación, si no hubiera sido por mis padres y mis hermanos, no hubiese caído que la tenía a la vuelta de la esquina. Mi madre estaba emocionadísima, y ya empezaba a recomendarme que podía ponerme ese día.

Mis hermanos, se metían conmigo. Me decían que ahora iba a entrar en el mundo laboral, y que "mas vale que no me empanara como siempre". Obviamente, eran bromas que me habían hecho siempre, y siempre me las había tomado a risa, pero esa vez no estaba para aguantar a nadie. Yo intentaba poner buena cara para no preocuparles, pero la verdad es que estaba mal que, a la mínima broma que me hacían ya quería echarme a llorar.

Y, un día, exploté con mi hermana Verónica.

\- ¡Cállate!

Le grité sin poder contenerme.

\- Para... por favor.

Mi reacción fue demasiado exagerada, vista desde fuera. Pero, por dentro, me controle demasiado. Realmente tenia ganas de explotar.

Me senté en mi cama, dándole la espalda y empecé a llorar silenciosamente. Verónica se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Lance... yo... lo siento. No pretendía hacerte llorar.

\- No... no es tu culpa. – intenté controlar mis lágrimas y mis sollozos. – Yo... ya no puedo más. La graduación... y... encima lo de Keith... todo es demasiado para mí

Verónica sabía perfectamente lo que yo sentía por Keith, pero no me atreví a contarle lo que había pasado hacía una semana. Pero, tal y como estaban las cosas no tuve más remedio que confesarle a mi hermana que era lo que pasaba.   
  
Al acabar mi relato, ella me abrazó y me acarició la cabeza, mientras yo no dejaba de llorar. Ella era muy dulce y atenta en algunos momentos, sobre todo cuando me preocupaba algo. Se notaba que era su hermano pequeño y me tenia aprecio... y la verdad es que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Después de ese día, las bromas de mis hermanos sobre la graduación pararon. No me extrañaría que Verónica hubiera ido a mis espaldas y les hubiera dicho algo. Ella era la única hasta la fecha que me había visto mal de verdad. Y quería que me sintiera bien.

 

* * *

 

Y por fin la graduación llegó.

Y digo "por fin" porque ya había llegado a un punto que me daba igual todo, solo quería graduarme y olvidarme del tema. olvidarme de la carrera. Olvidarme de lo que "viene después" ... olvidarme de Keith.

A él no lo vi hasta que llegó el momento de la ceremonia. Yo me senté junto a mis compañeros de clase, sobre todo cerca de mis amigos. Después de un eterno discurso del coordinador de nuestra carrera, llegó el momento esperado por todos: la entrega de los títulos. Llamaron a todos uno por uno y, al recibir el diploma, se quedaban en un lado del escenario. Sorprendentemente, el orden en el que llamaban a los graduados era en los que los apellidos iban de la Z a la A, no al revés.

Parece una tontería, pero por culpa de ese detalle, yo salí antes al escenario que Keith. Y, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó después, es algo que me perjudicó.

Cuando me llamaron, mi corazón casi se me iba a salir de la boca. Las piernas me temblaban, pero logré llegar al escenario sin tropezarme ni hacer el ridículo de mi vida. Recogí el diploma e hice una pequeña reverencia, como el resto de mis compañeros. Mi familia estaba allí, aplaudiéndome, lo que me ayudó a sentirme un poco mejor. Me puse al lado de mis compañeros y, un par de personas después le tocó el turno a Keith.

Todo iba bien hasta en el momento en el que Keith ya había cogido su diploma y saludado a algunos de nuestros profesores. Se disponía a hacer la reverencia, pero, en vez de eso, se giró y fue hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

No, no es solo eso. Iba directo a mí.

Algunos podían pensar que se había olvidado de hacer la reverencia a causa de los nervios, como a otros compañeros que les había pasado, pero no era ese su caso. Tenía algo en mente.

\- Necesito que vengas un momento.

Cuando estuvo cerca, me cogió del brazo y yo ya entré en pánico. No sabía que estaba haciendo este chico. Y mucho menos después de no haber estado hablándome en una semana. ¿Qué pretendía?

Me llevó al centro del escenario y me miró.

\- Esta es mi respuesta. – me susurró en un tono que solo yo pude oír.

Me puso las manos en las mejillas y, sin más, me besó. El corazón se me paró durante los segundos que duró el beso.

Mi cuerpo estaba en shock. No podía moverme. Todo el mundo se debió quedar igual de sorprendido que yo, pero no me atreví a mirar a nadie. Toda esa escena, era demasiado difícil de creer. Era como si estuviésemos dentro de una película. Pero no las típicas películas en las que un chico besa a una chica. Nosotros éramos dos chicos, así que nuestra situación era mucho más complicada.

Lo único que agradecía es que Keith hubiera hecho esto en la graduación. Como ya no íbamos a pisar la universidad nunca más, si montábamos un espectáculo de tal magnitud, ni siquiera íbamos a notar si estábamos en el punto de mira de toda la facultad. Que digo facultad, la universidad entera se hubiera enterado si hubiera pasado algo así.

Keith se separó de mis labios y me miró. Estaba temblando y se le notaba nervioso. Suponía que para él también debía ser muy difícil de hacer. Es más, hacer algo así implicaba mucho valor.

En ese momento volvimos al mundo real. Aunque no los miraba, notaba toda la sala de actos mirándonos impactados. Me entró el pánico y salí corriendo de allí.

Keith, como era normal, salió detrás de mí.

\- ¡espera!

Esta vez, a diferencia de lo de hacia una semana y de lo de hacía tres años, logró alcanzarme y cogerme del brazo. Pero, a diferencia de esas veces, yo no lloraba.

\- Lo siento, yo... han sido los nervios. – me abaniqué con el diploma.

\- No seas idiota... soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón.

Nos tomamos un tiempo para tomar aliento y asimilar qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

Nos sentamos en el suelo de un pasillo cercano al auditorio donde estábamos celebrando la graduación, y allí nos quedamos, e silencio hasta que Keith se atrevió a romper el hielo.

\- Siento... haber esperado tanto tiempo.

\- No te disculpes por eso... Las cosas vienen cuando vienen.

\- Tu estuviste tres años aguantando esos sentimientos. – me miró. - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Yo llevo unos días con el tema en la cabeza y pensaba que iba a explotar.

\- No se... supongo que tenía mucho miedo a fastidiar nuestra amistad. Me decía a mí mismo que no era nada, que era una tontería y, al final, se me fue acumulando.

\- Ya... es comprensible.

\- El tiempo fue pasando y cada vez se me hacía mas difícil. La graduación estaba cada vez mas cerca, y me di cuenta de que, después de graduarnos, tu y yo...

Escondí mi rostro de la vergüenza.

Keith se acercó y me dio un beso en la nuca.

\- Bobo, nunca me alejaría de alguien tan importante para mí que tú.

Empecé a sentirme cada vez más a gusto. Keith parecía muy dulce con esas caricias. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Nos quedamos así un rato más, hasta que oímos unos pasos que vinieron hacia nosotros.

\- ¡así que aquí estáis!

Era el director de la universidad, que nos había ido a buscar como locos.

Cuando nos dijo que acompañáramos al despacho, Keith y yo empezamos a sentir las verdaderas consecuencias del espectáculo que habíamos montado. Nos miramos una vez mas antes de entrar en un despacho.

Después de haber sido obligados a pedirles disculpas al rector de la universidad, a nuestro coordinador de la carrera y a un montón de profesores más por nuestra escenita, dejaron que nos fuéramos a casa. Salimos de ese sitio y ahí estaban. Mis padres y la madre de Keith. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Me sentí como cuando me portaba mal en el colegio y llamaban a mis padres. Sabia que al volver me esperaba una buena.

Pero ahora, prensándolo fríamente, no sé de qué tenía miedo. Yo no había escogido esto, no le había dicho a Keith que me besara en el escenario. No tenían porque enfadarse si no era mi culpa. Además, si tenemos encuentra que, muy probablemente había sido Verónica la que le había contado mi situación con Keith al resto de familia, no debían sorprenderse. Supongo que lo que más les "molestó" fue que hubiera sido en la graduación, el final de nuestra carrera.

Así que, probablemente, a quien le fuera a caer más bronca sería a Keith. Por eso, en cuanto vimos a nuestras familias a lo lejos, le puse una mano en el hombro.

\- Me da igual que es lo que digan ellos... - le susurré. – A mi me pareció muy valiente lo que hiciste.

Keith sonrió y asintió. Nos separamos un poco y fuimos al encuentro con nuestras familias. No era plan de que apareciésemos con las manos cogidas. Sabíamos que para ellos debía ser difícil de asimilar, así que teníamos que darles tiempo.

De hecho, hasta para nosotros era raro.

Nos despedimos una ultima vez antes de que cada uno se fuera con su familia.

Pensaba que mi familia se enfadaría más conmigo, pero fueron comprensivos. Ya había admitido mi sexualidad hace años, pero era la primera vez que me gustaba alguien de una forma tan intensa. Admití que Kieth y yo teníamos "algo", pero no sabíamos que era. No podíamos decir que estábamos saliendo ya que aún no habíamos empezado a salir.

Después de la graduación, nuestra situación fue muy extraña. No nos veíamos cada día como de costumbre, sino teníamos que esforzarnos para construir una bonita relación. Ambos pusimos de nuestra parte y, después de unas semanas de incertidumbre, creo que por fin nos sentimos a gusto.

Por fin, el momento que tanto había fantaseado durante todos estos años, llegó al fin. No fue como pensaba que seria, tal vez por mis malas decisiones desde un principio, o tal vez porque las cosas nunca llegan a ser como las imaginamos. Pero, al final, todo salió bien.

 

Solo había que esperar.


	30. Day 30: Roommates

<< _Ya había superado todo esto… ¿Por qué tengo que vivirlo de nuevo?_ >>

 

Siempre me habían pasado cosas malas, pero esto ya era el colmo.

El año pasado empecé la universidad, y al tener a mi familia lejos, tuve que quedarme a vivir en la residencia. En la habitación de la residencia estuve con un compañero que me daba buen rollo y era genial. Pero, por desgracia, iba a dejar a universidad al año siguiente porque ya no podía más. Realmente no me importaba demasiado, vernos nos seguiríamos viendo. Además, lo verdaderamente importante era que él estuviera bien.

No, el problema no era que se había ido. El problema era quien le iba a sustituir.

¿alguna vez habéis conocido a alguien, os habéis enamorado perdidamente, pero, en el momento en el que mejor estabais en el mejor momento de vuestra relación ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro?  A mí me pasó. Estaba en bachillerato y me enamoré del estúpido de Keith. Realmente llegó a hacerme creer que yo era alguien especial en su vida. Me trataba como nunca nadie me había tratado.

Y un día… desapareció.

No contestaba a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes. Al cabo de unos días la situación empezó a preocuparme muchísimo, por lo que fui a su casa a ver qué pasaba, pero descubrí que él ya se había mudado. Cuanto más me indignaba la situación más mensajes le enviaba, pero a la vez más ignorado me sentía. Pero no había nada que hacer. Él se había ido para siempre… o eso pensaba.

Cuando me comunicaron el nombre del que iba a ser mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, el mundo se me vino encima. No tenía bastante con recordarle en algunas fechas especiales para nosotros, que ahora tendía que verle todos los días. 

No veía a Keith desde que rompió conmigo hacía más de dos años. Él desapareció de mi vida sin ni siquiera darme una explicación, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada ni nada. Yo no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo, tanto si quería como si no. Y ahora me estaban diciendo que no podría opinar en el tema de mi compañero de mi habitación. Parece que la vida me mandaba golpes y yo tenía que quedarme quieto a recibirlos sin quejarme.

Pocos días después de volver de las vacaciones de verano, me dijeron que la incorporación de Keith iba a ser inminente. Y, en efecto, al día siguiente ya llegó a mi habitación.  

Mi cuerpo debió presentir qué ese día iba a ser duro para mí ya que desde que me levanté esa mañana tenía el estómago revuelto. Aun así, intenté tenerlo todo ordenado lo máximo que pude. Es cierto que llevábamos muchos años sin vernos, pero no era plan que lo primero que viera aquí de mí fuera una habitación hecha una leonera.

Ya que el destino me había gastado esta broma cruel y tenía que verle cada día, mi plan iba a ser aparentar normalidad en mi vida. Es decir, quería hacerle entender que sin él las cosas habían ido bien. Bajo ningún concepto quería mostrarle debilidad alguna.

Pero, obviamente, no iba a ser tan fácil.

Cuando llegó el momento de encontrarnos, realmente pensé que se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Oí como pico a la puerta de nuestra habitación y me sobresalte.

\- A-adelante… tembló la voz.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba. Ahí estaba Kieth.

\- Buenas, soy Keith… Encantad-…

Al verme, Keith se quedó sin palabras. Su cara era todo un poema. Era normal, en parte, ya que hacía más de 2 años que no nos veíamos. Me gustaría haber estado metido en su cabeza en el momento que me vio en aquella habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo pestañeé.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Que qué haces aquí, si puede saberse?

\- Es mi habitación de la residencia. Y parece que te han asignado como mi compañero de residencia. Que problema, ¿eh?

\- Vaya, pareces muy arisco a pesar de haber estado 2 años sin vernos.

\- Perdona, pero no creo que estés en posición de reprocharme nada. – me incorporé para contestarle. -  Así que más vale que te calles ahora que estás a tiempo.

Me volví a tumbar en la cama y cogí mi móvil de nuevo.

\- A ver si te enteras de que me han obligado a compartir habitación contigo. Yo no soy responsable de esto.

Keith se calló y me giró la cara. Si, definitivamente habíamos empezado nuestra convivencia con mal pie.

Mi plan de parecer neutral y fingir que no me importaba nada se había ido a la porra. Pero, en parte, era normal. ¿Es que acaso pueden borrarse los sentimientos tan fácilmente?

Me pasé el resto del día sin cruzar palabra con Keith y tumbado en la cama con el móvil de la mano. Prácticamente le ignoré. Si me preguntaba algo sobre la residencia, los horarios y los baños, le respondía de forma bastante fría. Al cabo de un rato, dejó de preguntarme nada, no sé si era porque se había cansado o porque ya no tenía mas preguntas.

El caso era que nuestro reencuentro había empezado de pena.

Al día siguiente la situación de la misma. Keith tenía que buscar las aulas de las clases, pero debió entender que yo no estaba mucho por la labor de enseñarle algunas cosas de la Universidad así que les preguntó a otros alumnos y ellos le ayudaron encantados. Mientras tanto, yo me maldecía por dentro porque las cosas hubieran acabado así.

Después de acabar las clases yo llegué a mi habitación antes que él. Mientras me tumbé en la cama y pensaba qué podría hacer para soportar esta situación se me ocurrió una idea muy buena. Rebusqué entre mis trastos y descubrí un paquete de celo sin abrir. Cogí el principio del celo y me puse a pegarlo en el suelo de nuestra habitación, haciendo una línea justo en el medio.

Keith llego en el momento que yo estaba acabando.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Ya está.

Acabé de poner el ultimo troco de celo y le miré.

\- Este es mi lado de la habitación. -  señalé mi lado. – Cruza la línea y estás muerto.

Keith puso los ojos en blanco ante eso, pero paso de mí y se tumbó en su cama.

\- Haz lo que te dé la gana, eres un infantil.

Bufé, pero pasé de él. ambos volvimos a la misma posición que ayer.

Aunque pareciera un método inmaduro y propio de las películas, la verdad es que era la única forma que se me ocurrió de que cada uno respetara el espacio del otro. Tenía la suerte inmensa de que la televisión grande que teníamos en nuestra habitación estaba en mi lado. Sin embargo, en ese momento el mando había desaparecido.

Rebusque por todos lados y no lo encontraba. Al final, tuve que recurrir a la última opción que no quería usar.

\- ¿y el mando de la tele? - le pregunté.

\- Ejem.

Keith llamó mi atención y me enseñó lo que tenía en la mano. Tenía el mando de la tele en su lado. Por si eso no fuera suficiente tortura, se dedicó a ponerme solo programas que yo odiaba. Además, en un volumen considerablemente alto, hasta que vino alguien a quejarse por el volumen. Cómo es natural, él se llevó la bronca y yo me desentendí. 

Así que al parecer le había salido el tiro por la culata. Y yo me había marcado mi primera victoria de ese año.

 

* * *

 

A pesar de esté mal comienzo de curso, intenté cogerlo con ganas. Me pasaba muchos días en la biblioteca no solo porque no quería ver a Keith sino porque también me importaba la carrera y sacar buenas notas. Estudiaba mucho y eso a la larga se notaba.

En cuanto a Keith, sorprendentemente no nos llevábamos tan mal a mitad de curso como al principio. Sí que teníamos nuestros roces, pero ya llegó un punto en el que ya no nos importaba dirigirnos la palabra para algunas cosas. No éramos amigos, pero a veces nos "tolerábamos". Pero, obviamente, seguíamos enfadándonos con muchísima frecuencia.

El día que explotó todo fue el día en el que Keith había dejado su lado de la habitación hecha un desastre.

\- Keith, ¿quieres recoger tu lado de la habitación?

\- ¿y a ti qué más te da? No es tu lado, así que métete en tus asuntos.

\- Como venga una inspección yo no pienso cubrirte las espaldas.

Keith me miró, bastante enfadado. Realmente nunca le había visto así.

\- ¿se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo? Desde el primer día llevas tratándome fatal, yo solo vine aquí con ganas de estudiar y sacarme carrera, pero el solo verte ya hace que me quiera tirar por la ventana.

\- pues imagínate cómo estoy yo.

\- Perdona, ¿cómo has dicho?

Mi paciencia ya se había acabado. Cogí el cojín y, con rabia, se lo tiré a la cara.

\- ¿cómo te atreves a reprocharme algo? ¡me abandonaste! ¡hace más de 2 años que desapareciste sin decirme ni una sola palabra! ¿y ahora te atreves vienes aquí, con la cabeza bien alta, a la misma habitación que yo, y reprochándome cosas. ¡Eres un imbécil!

Keith se quedó callado ante eso. No parecía tener ganas de llevarme la contraria. O eso o ya había entendido todo el dolor que llevaba dentro desde hacía mucho tiempo. A continuación, pasó algo que nunca pensé que pasaría:

\- Lo siento…

Pestañeé al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. ¿era posible que me acabara de decir lo que yo pensaba que me acababa de decir?

\- ... ¿eh?

\- Lo... siento...  ¡Lo siento! ¡No pretendía abandonarte!

\- ¡Pues lo hiciste! – estallé de la rabia. - ¡Te fuiste sin decirme nada! ¡No contestabas a mis mensajes! ¡Ni a mis llamadas! ¡para colmo, fui a tu casa y ya te habías mudado! ¿pero se puede saber que se te pasó por la cabeza?

\- Me… amenazaron.

Mi rabia, convertidas en lágrimas de dolor, se frenó en seco al oír ese ultimo susurro.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Es... Difícil de explicar. Digamos que presencié algo horrible. Algo que desearía que no hubiera pasado nunca. Para asegurarse que guardaba silencio, me… amenazaron.

Se sentó en la cama para continuar su relato.

\- Después de haber contactado con la policía y demás agentes secretos, mi familia y yo fuimos obligados a huir, ya que estábamos en peligro. Yo quería quedarme aquí un poco más, ya que quería despedirme de ti. Pero me recomendaron que no lo hiciera. No solo porque corría el riesgo de me pasara algo, sino que también podrían relacionarte conmigo. Y, por lo tanto, tú también estarías en peligro. No podía permitir eso…

\- N-no lo entiendo… ¿viste a una especie de mafia, o algo así?

\- Si… mas o menos.

\- Pero, entonces ¿cómo es que ahora has vuelto? ¿Ya no estás amenazado, o…?

\- Hace unos meses la investigación de la policía dio sus frutos al fin. Pillaron a todos y cada uno de los responsables. Cuando ya me confirmaron que la organización había sido desarticulada, y se aseguraron de que yo no corría ningún peligro, pudimos volver a casa.

\- Keith… No entiendo una cosa. – me senté a su lado. – Si ya sabias hace meses que sabías que ya no estas en peligro, ¿porque no me dijiste nada?

\- Tenia miedo… Miedo a que aun siguieras enfadado, miedo a que me odiaras y no me quisieras volver a ver. Y, al parecer, tenia razón…

 Poco a poco, todo me fue encajando. Y, también, poco a poco empecé a sentir lagrima por ese chico.

“ese chico” … el que antes había sido la persona a la que más había amado en este mundo. A quien se lo había dado todo… ¿seria posible volver a llegar a donde estábamos antes?

Se acercó a mí y, suavemente, me limpio los restos de las lágrimas que me habían caído antes.

\- Cada maldito día he pensado en ti. Siempre me estaba preguntando “¿que estará haciendo Lance ahora?", "¿habrá entrado en la carrera que él quería?", “¿se habrá vuelto a Cuba con su familia?"... O “¿habrá encontrado a alguien mejor que yo? Seguro que sí, Lance es un chico maravilloso y se merece todo lo bueno en este mundo"...

Sentí un pinchazo en el corazón al oírle decir eso último.

\- es imposible que encuentre a alguien mejor que tú...

Le toque el brazo y acariciaba una de mis mejillas con suavidad.

Por primera vez, desde que empezó el curso, sentía que por fin estaba conectando con Keith. A pesar de haberle conocido hace muchos años, la sensación que tenía ahora era distinta. Parecía un nuevo Keith, más calmado tal vez, incluso alguien más serio. En parte era normal, teniendo en cuenta lo que había vivido (que, por cierto, nunca llego a contármelo con todo lujo de detalles). Era comprensible que ahora actuara de otra forma. Lo que fuera que hubiera visto aquel día debió de ser horrible. Por eso, desde aquel momento, sentía que ya no tenía nada que reprocharle.

Al fin me sentía liberado.

Este sentimiento de libertad era tal, que no pude evitar volver a sentirme atraído por él. Me acerqué y él se acercó también. Nuestros labios no tardaron en tocarse y en entrelazarse entre ellos. Nos besamos con la misma pasión con la que lo hacíamos tiempo atrás. Nuestra añoranza por sentir nuestros cuerpos cerca hizo que fuéramos presos de nuestros deseos.

Poco a poco fuimos tumbándonos en su cama. Me abrazo, estando yo encima de él, y me besó con mimo y con ganas. Después de estar un rato en esa posición, me empujó y rodamos por encima de la cama, hasta estar yo debajo de él. Aquello hizo que me sonrojara al máximo. Me vinieron algunos recuerdos de muchos de los momentos que pasamos en la cama. Mi mente se sentía entonces en una contradicción constante: Deseaba esto más que nada, pero también me sentía extremadamente nervioso.

Keith debió captar eso, ya que me acaricio la mejilla con mucha suavidad.

\- No tenemos que hacer esto... Si no quieres. Acabamos de empezar a perdonarnos, así que, si quieres tomarte las cosas con calma, lo entiendo.

Yo negué con la cabeza y le tomé de las dos mejillas.

\- Estoy harto de esperar. - le contesté. - llevo dos años sin saber nada de ti, sin saber dónde estabas, ni que hacías. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si realmente pensabas en mí. Ahora que estás aquí conmigo, estoy harto de ser paciente. Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo.

No hizo falta decir nada más. Keith se inclinó para besarme... Y para amarme.

 

* * *

 

Después de aquel día, Keith y yo nos volvimos inseparables.

Lo primero que hicimos como símbolo de nuestra amistad, fue quitar el celo del suelo. También establecimos unas normas básicas: Teníamos que procurar ordenar la habitación cada vez que podíamos. Nunca sabíamos cuando podía llegarnos una inspección o algún profesor. O, incluso, para que nuestra habitación se viera más bonita. También decidimos que los dos nos tendríamos que poner de acuerdo para ver algo en la televisión y no discutir por ello. Por último, pero no menos importante, cuando uno de los dos quisiera irse a dormir el otro tendría que respetarlo y apagar todas las luces.

La convivencia, como era normal, se volvió algo difícil en algunos momentos. Pero, la verdad, creo que valió la pena. Habíamos recuperado, no solo nuestra relación sino también nuestra amistad. Siento que nos volvimos más fuertes y que, a partir, de ese momento podíamos superar lo que se nos viniera por delante.

 

Creo que, al final, he tenido suerte con mi compañero.


	31. Day 31: Halloween

<< _Quiero sentirme un chico normal y corriente. Tener lo que tuvieron el resto… Quiero una fiesta de Halloween._ >>

 

Keith no solía que pedir muchas cosas, pero esta era una de las cosas que mas deseaba en el mundo.

Nunca había tenido una fiesta de Halloween. No tenía muchos amigos de pequeño y, cuando su padre murió, se aisló aún más del resto del mundo. Si alguna vez había “celebrado” Halloween, había sido con su padre, en su casa. se quedaban solos y veían algunas películas. La favorita de Keith era _Pesadilla antes de Navidad,_ y ya era un clásico verla año tras año.

Por eso, cuando se quedó solo, ya no volvió a ver ni una sola película.

El tema de la fiesta de Halloween era algo que llevaba rondándole la cabeza desde hacía algunas semanas. De hecho, su pasado era un tema recurrente para su cerebro que, sobre todo cuando estaba solo, se dedicaba a darle vueltas sin parar. Y, además, el hecho de que la guerra por fin hubiera acabado y pudieran volver a ser los chicos normales y corrientes que habían sido antes, hizo que Keith tuviera mas tiempo para pensar.

Y, por supuesto, para preocuparse.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Lance distrajo a Keith de sus pensamientos más oscuros.

Aquel día, Keith parecía más distraído que de costumbre. Lance lo notó enseguida, no solo porque le conocía demasiado bien, sino que también notaba como no le prestaba la atención suficiente a los besos que le daba en el cuello. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, en casa de Keith. Habían acabado de comer y el hecho de darse mimos y cariño entre ellos era algo tan habitual que casi era una costumbre.

Keith se dio cuenta de su distracción y se rascó la nuca.

\- Lo siento… He vuelto a perderme en mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Mmmm? – le acarició el cuello con sus labios con suavidad. - ¿Es algo de tu pasado?

\- Mas o menos...

Lance se apoyó con el codo en el respaldo del sofá.

\- ya sabes que puedes contármelo. No se lo diré a nadie.

\- Ya lo sé, pero… es que es una tontería.

\- Nada es una tontería si te preocupa. – le pinchó uno de los mofletes con el dedo. – Suéltalo.

\- es que se acerca el 31 de octubre y… Bueno, ya sabes que fecha es, ¿no?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – sonrió entusiasmado. – Me encanta Halloween, siempre lo celebraba con mis hermanos todos los años. A lo mejor no íbamos casa por casa pidiendo caramelos ni nada, pero sí que nos disfrazábamos y montábamos una fiesta en casa o íbamos a casa de nuestros amigos. Recuerdo una vez que mi hermano Marco me ayudó a hacer un disfraz de _zombie,_ y le quedó tan realista que me pasé la noche entera asustándome a mí mismo cada vez que me miraba en el espejo.

Lance se rio y Keith no podía dejar de mirarle embobado.

Era enternecedor oír a Lance contar anécdotas de cuando era pequeño, siempre las disfrutaba mucho. Pero había pocos momentos, como ese, en el que Keith no podía evitar compararse con él. Lance tenía un montón de anécdotas que contar con sus hermanos, y él prácticamente no tenía nada.

Algunas veces… Keith deseaba con toda su alma haber tenido una gran familia como la de Lance.  

\- Pues, yo… – suspiró algo triste. – Nunca he… tenido una fiesta de Halloween.

Lance incorporó, sorprendido.

\- ¿nunca?

\- … Nunca.

Dada la reacción de Lance, Keith pensó que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea contárselo. Pensaba que le juzgaría, o le preguntaría que como era posible. Pero nada mas lejos de la realidad.

En lugar de eso, Keith vio una chispa de ilusión en sus ojos. No hacia falta ser mago para adivinar que era por lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento.

\- ¡Pues eso tiene que cambiar!

Le cogió de las manos, con mucha emoción.

\- ¡vas a tener la mejor fiesta de Halloween que te puedas imaginar!

Realmente, Lance era encantador.

Siempre había pensado que tenía un corazón enorme, pero de un modo u otro le acababa sorprendiendo. Además, en el estado en el que se encontraba Keith, todo lo que lance le hacía por él le parecía maravilloso.

Conmovido, se le echó encima y le besó con amor. A Lance le había pillado por sorpresa, pero no lo rechazaba precisamente. Simplemente, se separó un poco de sus labios, lo justo para poder hablar.

\- Ah, ahora sí que quieres, ¿eh?

Keith hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió besándole. Cuando ya estaba tumbado encima de él, le miró con esa mirada tan seductora que solo él sabia hacer.

\- Bueno… Háblame más de esa fiesta de Halloween.

A Lance se le puso la piel de gallina al oírle en ese tono.

\- C-claro. – le enredó las manos en el pelo. – Hablemos.

 

* * *

 

Después de un largo día de trabajo, Keith llegó a casa. tenia en mente relajarse un poco antes de arreglar la casa. Era 31 de octubre, y la tan esperada fiesta de Halloween era esa noche.

Sin embargo, lo que vio al entrar le dejó en shock.

\- Ya estoy en casa… ¡madre mía!

A Lance se le había ido la olla con esto de Halloween. Había decorado la casa que compartían de arriba a abajo, de tal forma que Keith se quedó sin palabras al entrar por la puerta.

\- ¡Keith! Por fin has llegado. – se acercó a él con dos objetos en la mano. - ¿Qué te gusta más: velas con forma de calabaza o de esqueleto??

\- Las de esqueleto están chulas, pero… ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- ¡Ah, sí! Llevo todo el día montando esto. ¿te gusta?

Desde aquella conversación en el sofá, Lance estuvo el resto de los días planeando la fiesta y asegurándose que todo estuviera a punto. Invitó a todo el mundo y se aseguró de hacer un montón de planes. Y en cuanto a la decoración se volvió completamente loco decorando cada rincón de la casa. hasta el baño tenia un montón de falsas telarañas que le daban un aspecto terrorífico.

Keith se quedó impresionado, no se esperaba que Lance llegara hasta este nivel solo por organizarle la fiesta.  

\- La verdad es que si, buen trabajo.

Se acercó y le dio un beso, para felicitarle y darle las gracias por todo lo que había montado. Lance de repente se acordó de algo, y puso los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡No he sacado el pastel aún de la nevera!

\- ¿Habías he hecho un pastel?

\- Si, de calabaza. Lo que pasa es que, con las prisas, lo he hecho antes de tiempo. Lo puse en la nevera para que se conservara mejor, pero tendría que haberlo sacado hace rato. ¡Mierda, mierda!

Se dio un golpe en la frente ante eso, y Keith se rio. Lance parecía agobiado, así que se apresuró a ponerle la mano en el hombro para calmarle.

\- ¡Lance, tranquilo! – dijo con una sonrisa. – No importa si no está todo perfecto. Que hayas hecho esto ya es mucho. En serio, gracias.

Lance abandonó momentáneamente el agobio en el que estaba metido y le miró.

\- Keith, ¿no lo entiendes? TIENE que quedar todo perfecto. Es algo que te mereces, y quiero hacerlo.

\- En ese caso, ¿por qué no dejas que te ayude con el resto de cosas? Puedes sacar el pastel ahora y lo comeremos al final de la noche. Le dará tiempo de sobras a descongelarse.

\- Uy, yo no sé si llegaré vivo al final de la noche, eh...

Ambos se pusieron a reír, y entre risas y besos, juntos lograron dejarlo todo listo antes de que llegarán los invitados.

\- ¿Lo ves? - Keith le puso una mano en la cintura a su novio. - Hemos logrado hacer esto a tiempo.

Lance sonrió ante eso.

\- Que suerte tengo de tenerte a mi lado...

\- pues anda que yo... - le contestó Keith. - No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver que has montado todo esto solo por mí. Me da igual como salga la fiesta, no podré olvidarme nunca de esto que has hecho.

Sus manos se entrelazaron, y ambos sintieron que el corazón les iba a explotar. Después de darse un tierno y cariñoso beso, Lance se acordó de algo que le hizo sonreír.

\- Por cierto... Te he comprado un disfraz.

La cara de Keith cambio radicalmente.

\- ¿Que has hecho qué?

\- No te asustes, te va a gustar. Además, yo también me he comprado uno. - le cogió de la mano y le llevó a la habitación que compartían. - Ven, vamos a probarlos.

 

* * *

 

La fiesta fue una de las mejores que habían hecho nunca.

Lance invitó a todo el mundo. Pidge y Hunk fueron de los primeros en presentarse en la casa y el resto fueron viniendo mas tarde. Pero en un principio, cuando estuvieron ellos cuatro solos, Keith se sintió realmente cómodo. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, eran una pequeña familia. En ese momento, Keith se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba en un principio.

Él ya tenia una familia, el _Team Voltron_ era su familia. En los buenos y malos momentos, ellos estaban ahí.

Poco a poco, el resto de los invitados llegó y el ambiente en la casa de Keith y Lance se fue animando. Una gran cantidad de disfraces fue desfilando por su casa. Lance había pensado en todos los detalles, incluso hubo tiempo para hacer una sesión de cine. Keith casi se emociona al darse cuenta cual era una de las películas pensadas para ponerla esa noche.

\- ¿has alquilado _Pesadilla antes de Navidad_?

Keith le había apartado para preguntárselo mientras el resto de los invitados debatían cual podrían ver primero.

\- No, he hecho algo mejor: La he comprado. - le enseño la carcasa de la película. - Era la película que veías con tu padre de pequeño, ¿no?

Keith no pudo responder enseguida, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando controlar la emoción. Lance había hecho un gran trabajo, y no quería estropearlo con sus lágrimas. Le acarició la mejilla, él podía leer cualquier expresión en el rostro de Keith. Sabía que pensaba y que sentía en cada momento.

\- No seas estúpido y no reprimas tus lágrimas.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio.

\- A-anda, ve. - le temblaba la voz. – Ayúdales a debatir, que parece que no se deciden.

Lance se fue y dejó que Keith se desahogara a solas.

 

* * *

 

Después de una increíble fiesta en la que hubo música, disfraces, películas y buena compañía, todo se fueron a casa, excepto Hunk y Pidge, que se quedaron en casa de Keith y Lance. Habían cometido el error de beber un poco más de la cuenta, y creyeron conveniente quedarse allí a dormir antes que volver a casa en ese estado.

Una vez que les prepararon los colchones donde iban a dormir y les ayudaron a tumbarse, Keith y Lance se encargaron de recoger. Keith iba a recoger la mesa, pero Lance le frenó.

\- ¡no, no! Tu siéntate y relájate.

\- Oh, vamos, déjame ayudarte. Tu ya has hecho mucho por hoy.

Al final, Lance cedió y dejó que Keith le ayudara. Mientras recogían, Lance miró a Keith.

\- ¿te… lo has pasado bien?

\- Bromeas, ¿no? ¡ha sido una pasada! No se si todas las fiestas son así, pero desde luego esta ha sido increíble.

Lance se sintió orgulloso de haberle organizado esto y que al final todo haya ido bien. Pero, lo mas importante de todo, es que Keith se había llevado una muy buena primera impresión de lo que era una fiesta de Halloween. Estaba orgulloso y satisfecho, y no necesitaba más.

Pero, aun teniéndolo casi todo controlado, hubo algo que se le escapó.

\- ¡ah!

\- ¿¡Que!?

\- ¡Me he olvidado de lo más importante!

\- ¿¡El que!?

Lance se acercó a Keith y le cogió de la mano. Entrelazaron los dedos de nuevo y rozó sus labios con los de Keith.

\- Feliz Halloween, Keith.

Su ocurrencia fue inesperada, y Keith no pudo evitar sonreír con la máxima dulzura posible. Amaba a ese hombre mas que a él mismo. Y cada día le daba nuevos motivos para hacerlo.

Antes de sumirse en un intenso beso sin fin, Keith le dedicó una frase que, sin saberlo, se convertiría en su favorita de aquella festividad:

\- Feliz Halloween, Lance.


End file.
